


Descent

by LoveCorrah



Series: Devoted [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Part Two of the 'Devoted' Series, life changes drastically for Loki, the God of Mischief and his wife Sigyn. Two tiny babies join their family, as well as a beautiful redhead, much to Sigyn’s dismay. She will fight for the sanity of her husband, the sanctity of their marriage, and even their lives, doing whatever she must do to protect her family. Will these new trials they face tear their family apart, or bring them closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

       Loki awoke in a strange bed in the Healer's Ward. He blinked his eyes, struggling to remember what had happened and how he got there. He remembered the Dark Elf invasion that went horribly wrong... He sat up immediately and screamed.

      "Sigyn! Where is my wife? I demand to know what happened to my wife!"

       Healer Brant was working on a potion not too far from Loki's bedside. "Your Majesty. Please calm down!"

       "I will not calm down until you tell me what happened!" Loki yelled as he tried to get out of the bed, realizing he was very weak, and ebbed from side to side until he steadied himself.

       Althia heard what was happening and quickly left to summon Thor. Maybe he could help calm Loki. They would probably need all the help they could get, he was raging.

      "Your Majesty, there was an invasion of Asgard. The Dark Elves infiltrated the palace."

      "I remember that you daft, useless fool! What happened after that? Where is my wife?" Loki grabbed Brant by the collar and tightened his grip around the man's throat.

      Thor rounded the corner and put his hands on his brother, trying to restrain him. "Loki, calm down!" He released Brant, and the healer backed up struggling to catch his breath.

      Loki kicked and tossed trying to free himself from his brother's grasp, not having any luck. Thor yelled. "Loki, Sigyn is _fine_!"

      He stopped writhing immediately. "Sigyn is alive?"

     "Yes, brother. After that Dark Elf... _killed_ her... you carried her into the other room, while I destroyed him. When I emerged from the washroom you and Sigyn were both unconscious, but she was alive. Her wound had even begun to heal. The healers came immediately and stabilized you both. They brought you here, and you have been healing ever since. Sigyn is fine, and the babies are doing well also."

      Loki laid back, breathing heavily. "Can I see her?"

      "Only if you will promise to stay calm."

      "I swear it. I'm begging you, please get my wife."

      Thor looked behind himself at Althia and nodded, signaling for her to retrieve Sigyn.

      Thor whispered. "Loki, after the healers brought you both down here, I found an unusual vial on the floor in your chamber. What did you do?" Thor shook his head. "Sigyn... she came back

from the dead, and something happened to you. I don't understand. You must tell me what you did."

      "That is none of your concern, Thor." He gritted his teeth. "You will stay out of it."

       The two men could hear voices quickly coming down the hall.

        "Princess, please slow down! You will hurt yourself!"

        Sigyn turned the corner and ran to Loki's bedside, feeling a wave of relief crash over her. The large emerald eyes of the man she loved were looking right at her.

       "Oh, my love, I am so happy you are awake! I feared it would never happen!"

        Loki pulled back, and cupped her face, looking at her closely, still unbelieving. "Sigyn, I watched you die... yet here you are. Right in front of me."

        Tears sprang to her eyes, and she smiled. "You saved me. I don't know how, but you did."

       "How are the babes?"

       "They are great... and growing like little weeds! Look!" She backed up and turned to the side showing him.

       Loki's eyes grew wide. Her belly was large and round, protruding from her small body. She was _much_ larger than he remembered.

      "How did they grow so fast?"

      Sigyn looked at Thor and the healers. "My love... You have been unconscious for four months."

      "I've been... _four months_?"

      "Yes." She put her hand to his cheek, stroking it. "I feared you would never wake."

      Loki wondered just how much damage the resurrection potion had done to him. He could not believe he had been in that dark place for that long. As long as Sigyn and the babies were alive and healthy, that was really all that mattered. His health was of little consequence to him.

      Healer Brant timidly walked back into the room. Sigyn turned to him. "Healer, when will my husband be able to come home?"

     "We need to watch him for a few more hours. He may be able to return home tonight if all goes well, Princess.”

     "Thank you, Brant." She turned back to Loki and smiled. "That's great news. You may be back in our bed tonight! It has been much too lonely without you.”

      Brant continued. "In the mean time Your Majesty, you must get back to your chambers and rest. We will send for Prince Thor when we release your husband. He can help his brother home."

     Thor nodded in agreement.

     Sigyn sighed as she looked back down at Loki. ”I don't want to leave you, husband."

     He winced as he laid back down on the bed. “I will be fine here. Please, you need your rest." Sigyn reluctantly nodded, kissed his forehead, and slowly went back to their chambers alone. She notified Asta of what had happened, and Asta spent the rest of the day making sure everything was spotless and perfect in their chambers.

    Sigyn laid on their bed the remainder of the day, resting and nervously waiting on Loki. She finally heard two sets of boots coming down the hall, and she jumped out of bed and threw open the door. Thor was walking with Loki's left arm draped around his neck. He was still very weak, and needed help making it from the ward to their chambers. It broke her heart to see him like that. Thor smiled at her as he and Loki crossed the threshold. He helped Loki to his chair, pulling his arm from around his neck.

   Thor reached out to Sigyn and pulled her into a hug. "It's all going to be okay, Sigyn."

   "Thank you, Thor." She said as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

    He whispered. "If you need anything, please have Asta fetch me."

    She responded with a smile, as he turned and left. She looked back at her husband, who was watching them with a confused and heated look on his face.

    She cleared her throat. "I am so glad you are home, Loki."

    Loki sighed. "Me too."

    "Asta is going to bring dinner in a little while." Sigyn sat in her chair, next to him.

    He laid his head back to rest it on the chair, then turned it to the side so that he could look at his wife. “I cannot believe how much your belly has grown. How much longer do you have?"

    “Althia said probably around a month. She thinks that since the one baby is a lot bigger, they will be born early.” She shrugged. “We'll see.”

    "I have missed so much. What happened after the attack?"

    "Well, The All-Father and the army drove back the remaining Dark Elves... especially after they knew that their leader had been slain. There were but only a few Asgardian casualties. A lot of the palace was destroyed however, and the builders have been working hard to get it all re-built... The All-Father has set up a temporary Throne Room in the North Wing of the palace."

    Loki nodded and was silent for some time, before he spoke again. "I should have stayed here to protect you. I should not have left you by yourself. None of this would have happened if I had stayed. It's all my fault."

    "No, please don't say that Loki. You did what you had to do. You ended up saving my life, you know that? Although, I still don't know how... since I had a sword go right through my chest. I watched the silver tip come out between my breasts. I was dead, Loki, I felt it. I felt death." She shook her head, and paused, trying to hold herself together. "I did not know that you knew a resurrection spell."

     Loki sighed, and looked down at his hands. "I don't. I went to the village and met with an alchemist. He made a potion that would bring you back from Hel’s grasp if something happened to you while giving birth.” He shrugged. “Turns out I needed it before then."

    "That is very dark magic, Loki. You should not have risked yourself like that. Anything could have happened to you."

    "If you were dead, I would be dead as well... There would be no point in me living without you. You do not understand what I felt when I saw him do that to you. I saw the life leave your body, Sigyn. I knew at that moment I had lost you... and our children." She could see his jaw clench, trying to hold back tears. "I never want to see that again." She looked at him and felt deep guilt. This was obviously going to be hard for them both.

   They sat in sad silence for a few moments, until Loki spoke. "So I assume everyone knows about the pregnancy now? Our announcement feast was ruined just a bit. Plus, you definitely cannot hide it anymore." He smiled a tiny smile at her.

   "Yes, after everything happened... we didn't know when you would wake, and I started to show quickly, so The All-Father made the announcement."

    Loki nodded sadly. "Is everyone happy?"

    "Everyone is very happy." She grinned and held her hand out to him. "Can you walk a few steps? I want to show you something."

    He took her hand, letting her slowly lead him to the back of the room. She turned the knob to the nursery door, and peeked her head in, making sure everything was in it’s place. She pushed the door open, and led him into the room. His mouth dropped open, and he smiled a genuinely happy smile. The walls had been painted a beautiful deep green, trimmed in bright white, with a small black and crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. On one side of the room were two matching black wrought iron cribs, and hung behind them were white sheer curtains, tied back with black iron hooks. He limped over the to the cribs, and leaned on one. They were both outfitted in soft green bedding, complete with their very own little black fur throws.

   "That fur is some that you brought back from the hunt... I hope that is okay."

    Loki smiled and nodded. In each crib was a small, soft, black plush horse, just like Byr. At the other end of the room were two white wooden rocking chairs with deep brown fur pillows, and a table in between for changing diapers. He limped over to sit in one of the chairs. At the foot of the window, which was covered with thick white curtains, were two black rocking horses.

    "Who did all of this?"

    "Well, Asta and I decorated... Thor did the painting, if you can believe that... Most of the things were gifts from The All-Father." He nodded as he looked around.

     "Darling, what will happen if we have girls?" Loki asked.

     "What, girls cannot like horses too?" She laughed, walking over to him. She bent to kiss his lips. "Althia is positive... we are having two sons." He looked at her and immediately his eyes started to fill with tears. He dropped to his knees, and began to weep. "Loki, what is wrong? You do not want sons?"

      He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his face on her swollen belly. One of her hands cradled his head, and the other went to his back. She held him just like that until he began to calm down.

     "My love? Are you okay?"

     He nodded. "I have ached to feel this my entire life, Sigyn. I have never been good enough for anyone, not my real father... not Odin... not until now. I have always just wanted validation and love... you _love_ me. I have you, and we will soon have our sons. I will be a _father!_ It terrifies me to know how close I was to losing all of that. It was all my fault... "

    She stroked his hair, comforting him like a child, and finally helped him up off of his knees. He smiled and kissed her lips, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." He put his hands to her belly. "And I love you... my sons." They stayed just like that for a few moments, just enjoying being together.

     "I think I will go take a bath before dinner. I probably need one." He chuckled at her.

    "Okay... Do you need help?"

    "No, I'll be fine. Just sit and rest."

     She sat in her chair and kept an ear out for Loki, just to make sure he did not need her help. She worried about him. He seemed very emotional, and given the circumstances that was understandable, but it was not like him. It was unlike him to cry, much less weep like he had... and the look he gave her when she hugged Thor was a bit frightening. His emotions were all over the place, and she hoped they would settle soon.

    Asta knocked quietly and brought in the dinner tray. "I got my dinner in the kitchen, so I will let you and the Prince have some privacy. I will retire for the evening."

    "Thank you Asta."

    Loki emerged from the bathroom, and went to the closet to slip on his pants. Sigyn had already made his plate, and handed it to him when he took his seat. "Thank you. I feel like I should be making your plate instead."

    "It's okay, Loki. You need to rest too."

    "Apparently I have been resting for four months, right?" He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes.

    Sigyn did not know how to take that, so she just smiled a tiny smile at him and left it at that. They finished their meal, she cleaned it up, and put the tray back together for Asta to take away in the morning. Loki got into the bed, leaned against the headboard, and looked at his wife.

   "I am going to put on my nightgown, so we can go to bed." She started into the washroom, as Loki stopped her.

   "Please, let me see you. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. Please."

    Sigyn came to stand by the bed, kissing her husband's lips. She backed away, looking deep into his eyes, and reached down to pull her dress up over her head, exposing herself to him. She was more beautiful now than he had ever seen her before. He reached out to her and placed his large hands on her bare belly, rubbing lightly. Suddenly, he felt a tap from the inside. He pulled his hand away quickly.

    "What was that?"

    "That was a kick, my love!" She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her belly, holding it in place. He felt it again, only harder this time.

    "That's one of your sons." He grinned that huge smile that she loved, the one where the skin around his eyes crinkled. "That's incredible."

     His eyes traveled up and he saw a straight three inch scar, between her breasts and level with her heart. His hand went there immediately, running his finger up and down the light colored strip of skin. She pushed his hand away and covered it up. His smile went away, and was replaced with a look of sorrow. Turning, she went into the washroom, grabbing a nightgown and slipping it over her head. She had been able to spend some time getting used to that scar... he hadn't. She came back out of the washroom, and crawled into bed beside him.

    "I will never forgive myself, Sigyn... for what I've done."

    She wasn't sure why he kept saying things like that. It wasn't his fault the Dark Elves invaded. He did all he could do, and she wished he would stop blaming himself.

   "We cannot change what has happened. All we can do is focus on our future... and it looks wonderful." Her hand reached out to stroke his face, and she gave him a bright smile.

    He nodded. "I love you."

     "I love you too. I am glad you are home." "Goodnight." he replied.

     "Night."

     She turned away from him, and expected him to cuddle up to her back and snuggle with her. That didn't happen, he stayed right where he was and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep quickly.

      Loki's sleep was fitful. His nightmares had returned... As he tossed and turned, he dreamt that he saw his beautiful wife... in bed with his brother. He saw Thor, with Sigyn bent over his large, red bed... Thor thrusting into her, as she was moaning his name. Thor bent down and put his lips to her ear, still keeping up his rhythm.

     "You love this don't you, little Sigyn? It's what you've wanted all along... "

      "Mmm... Yes, Thor, Yes... "

     "You will not tell Loki... we will keep this little secret to ourselves." They both laughed and she bit her lip... she was enjoying this.

     Loki woke in a cold sweat and looked beside himself, to see his pregnant wife sleeping peacefully, facing him. He turned onto his side to look at her, and moved a errant curl out of her face. Surely she would never stray outside of their marriage. That dream bothered him much more than he wanted to believe... it was all too real. Watching how close Sigyn and Thor had become while he was unconscious was hard.

    Sigyn stirred and opened her eyes, seeing that Loki was staring at her.

   "Are you okay? Can you not sleep?" she asked.

   "I had a bad dream, is all." He pushed up onto his elbow, looking at her.

   "Sigyn, is it only me that you love?"

   She rested her hand on his cheek. "Of course, Loki. You are my husband. I love you... and _only_ you. Why would you ask me that?"

   He shrugged, and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. I am sorry I woke you."

   She nodded and turned away from him, with her eyebrows furrowed. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that in the morning, Loki would be more like himself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

       Sigyn ate her breakfast as she watched Loki sleep. She would wake him soon, if he didn't wake on his own. She didn't want his food to get cold. Looking at him, she could swear that he appeared different. He looked harder... the angles of his face seemed even sharper than before, and he had slight dark circles around his eyes. She knew he still had some recovering to do, and hoped that when he did she would have her old Loki back.

       She put a piece of melon into her mouth and sat on the edge of the bed. She savored the taste of the sweet fruit as she watched her husband rest. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair, over his sharp cheekbones, and then down his bare chest when he did not wake. Putting her hand on his shoulder she gently shook to wake him. He opened his eyes, bolted upright, and forcefully grabbed her arm. He was breathing heavily and squeezing her wrist as tightly as he could.

       "Loki, it's just me! You are hurting me!" She shrieked.

        It almost seemed like he didn't know where he was as he released her arm. He put his face into his hands, trying to catch his breath.

       "Are you okay? What is wrong?" she was very worried, as she rubbed her sore wrist.

       Loki sighed. "I am sorry, Sigyn. I must have been having a nightmare. You woke me, and I suppose it scared me. Come here, darling." He took her wrist in his hand, and placed a kiss on the bruise that was already forming. "I am so sorry."

      She nodded. "I just didn't want your breakfast to get cold."

      Loki looked over to the tray. "Thank you." He slid out of bed, and slowly went to sit in his chair.

      "Are you feeling better today?" she asked.

      "Yes, I think so. I will be better when I get some food in me." Sigyn made his plate and handed it to him. He quickly ate his ham and eggs, and made a second plate. She raised her eyebrows at him... she was not used to seeing him eat this much.

      Asta peeked her head in the door, and spoke quietly. "Your Majesties, Prince Thor is here to see you."

      Loki took a mouthful of eggs and rolled his eyes.

     "You may let him in, Asta!" Sigyn affirmed as she stood to greet Thor.

     "Good morning!" Thor bounced in, pulling Sigyn into a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

     Loki's jaw clenched as he watched the scene in front of him. He did not want his brother even _touching_ his wife... much less hugging or kissing her. He felt jealousy before when he saw them touch, but now... it was like a fire that burned in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he would positively combust into flames with anger, and it took every ounce of his energy to keep quiet.

     Thor let go of Sigyn and turned to his brother, seeing the fire burning in his eyes. He gave him a curious look, wondering what was going on in his head.

     "How are you feeling, brother?" Thor asked, trying to lessen the awkwardness in the room.

     "I am fine." Loki answered, moving his gaze to his wife. Sigyn could feel the heat of Loki's stare burning straight through her, and it paralyzed her.

     Thor cleared his throat. "Loki, Father would like the four of us to eat dinner together privately tonight, to celebrate your waking... If you feel like it, that is."

     "I suppose."

     "We will dine in Father's chambers around 6."

     "Fine." Loki answered shortly.

     "We will see you both there then."

     Thor looked at Sigyn, raising his eyebrows, as to silently ask her what was going on... she just shrugged. Hesitantly he turned around, and left the room. Loki had a chilling look in his eyes that he had not seen before. It made him worry for Sigyn and the babies. He did not think Loki would ever hurt her, but he just wasn't the same after waking up, so could not know for sure.

     After Thor left, Sigyn cleaned up the breakfast tray and asked Asta to take it back to the kitchen... feeling Loki's eyes on her the entire time. She took her seat beside him, folding her trembling hands in her lap.

     "Loki, what is wrong? I can tell you are angry. Talk to me, please."

     "Nothing is wrong, darling. I am just adjusting to all the new changes... For instance, the fact that you and my brother are so close now." Loki leaned back in his chair and put his finger to his mouth, stroking his lower lip.

     "Oh, Loki. Thor is my family now. I do love him... but only as a brother. You are my husband, my love. No one could replace you in my heart." As she reached out to stroke his cheek he caught her wrist in his large hand, and looked into her eyes.

    "It would be to your benefit to _remember_ that." He stood and went into the washroom to bathe. Sigyn rubbed her wrist and watched him. He was always aggressive and threatening... but never to her.

     She went to rest on the bed with a book, and when Loki came out of the washroom the look on his face was completely different, not scary or menacing... just happy Loki. He smiled at her as he went to the closet. He came out in a pair of pants and scooted over next to her on the bed.

    "Darling?"

     She put her book down and looked at him. "I am sorry for the way I acted. Sometimes I get a bit too jealous. Please forgive me."

     She smiled at him and laid her head over on his chest. "Of course I forgive you. I know that it is going to take you a little while to get back to normal, and I will be here for you through it all. "

     Loki extended his arms around Sigyn and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. They napped like that until it was time to get ready to eat with Odin. She bathed, and went to her closet to pick out something special to wear. She could wear things with shorter sleeves since it was now warming up outside, but it also had to be something that would accommodate her pregnant belly. As she ran her fingers through her gowns, she finally decided on a long, sleeveless dress. It was a deep shimmery blue, and it reminded her of the midnight sky with the stars twinkling brightly. The top of the dress was lace, with a thin belt and a long tulle skirt. Absolutely perfect.

    She put her hair up in a high curly bun, put in her earrings, and slid into a pair of flats. Loki was dressed and stood on the balcony, overlooking the crashing waves of Asgard. The air felt so fresh and crisp up there, and he was really enjoying just breathing in some air from the outdoors.

    Sigyn walked out to the balcony and slid under her husband's arm.

    "Beautiful." He said...

    "I know, I love watching the waves..."

    He looked down upon her. "I meant you, my love. You look absolutely marvelous." He placed his hand on her large belly and rubbed in a circle, feeling rolling movement on the inside. "That is still so amazing to me."

    She giggled. "It's only because they know their Pa is rubbing them. They love you already, and they are happy you are back."

    Loki shook his head. "I have missed so much. That upsets me more than you know." He stroked her cheek lightly. "I'm glad to be back my love. I missed you while I was... sleeping."

    She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

    "Can we not just stay here? It's been far too long since I have been able to make love to my wife, and I would like to take my time... I _need_ you."

    "I believe the All-Father is expecting us, Loki... When we come home, I will be more than happy to indulge in your _need_." She smirked and turned to walk through the balcony door, pulling a groaning Loki behind her. They strolled hand in hand to Odin's quarters. Sigyn was very nervous, as she had never been to the All-Father's quarters. This was a very special occasion.

    They approached the door, and the armored guard stepped aside allowing them to enter. "Evening, Prince Loki, Princess." The guard nodded at them.

    "Evening."

    They entered Odin's chambers, and were greeted by Odin's lead servant, Egil. He was an older man with dark hair, hazel eyes, and a very kind smile. He bowed to them. "Hello, My Prince. Princess."

     "Egil."

     "Please follow me to the dining room." Loki and Sigyn followed Egil, but her head was on a swivel as she was taking it all in. Everything was so elegant and majestic. The golden walls were covered in expensive looking oil paintings, and the floors were all covered in lovely rugs. Egil stopped outside the door and held his arm out, ushering the pair into the dining room. Sigyn's mouth dropped open as she took a look around the room. The centerpiece was a large, long dining table meant to seat twenty-two people. It was a rich polished wood, with a long dark blue table runner spreading down the middle of the table. It seemed Odin was rather fond of dark blue, just like Loki was fond of his green. On the table were several large vases of pure white hydrangeas, just like the ones growing in the garden.

     "Please have a seat, Your Majesties. I will alert Odin of your arrival."

     "Thank you, Egil." Loki replied. He gazed at Sigyn absorbing all of the grandeur of Odin's chambers and immediately felt guilt... and anger. Guilt, because his plan should have worked... and anger because it didn't. He wanted all of this luxury to be hers. She deserved it. His chambers were small, dank and gloomy compared to Odin's, and he felt sorry that he couldn't give her more. He would some day.

     They heard Egil walking back to the room, and a resounding voice following him.

      Loki sighed. "Well, Thor is here."

      Sigyn snickered and wrapped her arm around his, tightly holding to her husband.

     "Nice to see my brother and sister again!" This time, Thor did not touch her when he greeted them, he just walked around to his side of the table and took his seat.

    "Hello my children!" Odin's face lit up when he walked in. The trio stood and bowed to their father.

    "Oh sit down... it's just us! Sit, sit! Especially you!" He added, pointing to Sigyn.

     They all took their seats, and four servants exited from the kitchen carrying jugs of fine wine and water with fruit in it. After the three men had wine, and Sigyn had water, the servants retreated back to the kitchen to get the first course. An aromatic bowl of soup was then placed in front of each one of them, along with loaves of freshly baked bread. Sigyn just inhaled, and closed her eyes enjoying the smell. She hungrily ate her soup, and before she knew it the servants were bringing out the main course, a large filet of white fish with vegetables and sauce. The fish was so delicate and flaky, it practically melted in her mouth. Eating fish was quite rare as it was very expensive, and it took a lot of skill and effort to get, as the sea around Asgard was very rough.

     The dessert course was brought out, something the elders called blod kaker. It was a cake filled with fruit and chocolate, topped with a whipped cream. It was luscious. By the time Sigyn ate everything, she felt like she was so full she might pop. The twins had grown quite large, and had taken up more room in her belly, so when she ate a lot she was miserable.

    "Oh!" She jumped, and grabbed her belly. All three men's eyes went wide.

    "What is it?" Odin asked.

    "Is it time? Are they coming?" Thor followed.

    "No, no. I am fine." She laughed. "They are just reacting to the sugar... moving and rolling and kicking." She stretched out a bit to give them a little more room, and to make it a little less painful for her. Loki put his hand to her belly, and looked into her eyes, grinning.

   "They really liked that cake." he laughed.

    Thor timidly spoke up. "May I feel?" Sigyn nodded her head without thinking, as Thor made his way to her, on the opposite side of Loki. He placed his hand on her belly, and waited a moment. Suddenly, he felt a kick, and his eyes lit up as he looked at her. "That is incredible." He rubbed a bit where he felt the kick, and felt another one.

    Loki watched his brother, kneeling beside his wife with his hands on her belly, rubbing his children. It was much too intimate. He felt his anger begin to burn again, and watching Thor gaze at his wife while touching her like that was adding fuel to that fire. Thor jumped as a baby's elbow poked him in the hand, which made Sigyn giggle. His hand went back to her belly.

    Loki could not take any more. He growled."Get your hands off of my wife."

     Sigyn, Thor and Odin all looked at him. "What was that, son?" Odin asked. "I told Thor to get his depraved hands off of my wife!"

     Thor removed his hands. "I am sorry

brother. I did not mean to cross any lines. You get to feel that all the time now... I just wanted to feel it once before they are born."

     "I feel it all the time because they are my children! You have no right to touch her or them." He shouted.

     "Loki, I asked permission to touch her. Sigyn said I could."

     "I will deal with her later. Right now, you are the problem."

     Sigyn looked at Loki in disbelief. He had never said anything like that before... Not about her anyway.

     "Loki, I demand you stand and we settle this now."

     Thor and Loki both stood as Loki approached his brother, clenching his fists and standing so close to him that their noses nearly touched.

     "Sigyn, come over here, my dear." She went to stand behind Odin as her husband and Thor kept staring at each other.

      "How am I the problem, Loki? Tell me!"

      "You keep trying to nudge your way in between my wife and I. She doesn't want you Thor, but you just won't leave it alone will you?"

      "You are delusional, brother. I would not do that."

      "Yes, you would. You didn't want me to wake up. I'll bet when I was unconscious you tried to take my place, didn't you? Would you have married her if I hadn't woken up? Raised my children?"

       Thor looked over at Sigyn as she diverted her eyes to the floor, and Loki could tell from the look between the two, that topic had been discussed.

       "You're a fucking bastard you know that, Thor? You are no brother to me."

      "No, Loki, you are the bastard... My father wanted me."

      Loki looked like the wind had been knocked out of him by his brother's words. Sigyn winced, and closed her eyes as tears began to fall. She immediately felt guilt for her husband, and wished they would have stayed home like he suggested. Suddenly, Loki punched Thor in the face and Thor returned the favor. They fell onto the table, making a loud clanging from all the silver they had knocked to the stone floor. Each of their fists becoming wet and sticky with the other's blood.

     Odin turned to Sigyn. "Go into the kitchen. Stay there."

     The kitchen door flapped closed behind her as she heard Odin yell for the guards. She sat in a chair by the door and covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the noise in the other room. Finally it began to quiet, and she strained to hear what was happening. She could hear Odin speaking through his labored breathing. "I do not know what has gotten into you two. Especially you, Loki, but it has to stop. You will hurt Sigyn or your children if this continues. I forbid any more of this, do you both hear me? Now both of you get out of my chambers."

     Loki, bleeding and still fuming, walked past Odin and slammed open the kitchen door. He grabbed Sigyn by the hand and yanked her out of her chair, pulling her toward the door.

    "Loki, leave Sigyn here until you calm down." Odin ordered.

    "No, I will not leave my wife here with you. She will come home with me where she belongs."

     Sigyn was having a hard time keeping up with Loki's long strides, and begged him to slow down. He slightly slowed, but did not speak to her the rest of the way home.

    They entered their chambers, and Loki slammed the door behind them, making her jump. He was still angry, there was no doubt about it. When she turned to face him, he stalked toward her like a predator, and looked down upon her as he reached her.

    "Take your clothes off."

     "Loki...?"

     "You told me you would indulge my need when we got home. We are home... and I am still _very much_ in need. So do as you are told, and take your clothes off. _Now_." He backed up to the edge of the bed and took a seat, watching her intently. She kicked off her shoes, and began to shiver as she slowly raised the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head and laying it over the back of her chair. She looked down at the floor, wishing she could just sink into it.

    "You're not finished, _pet_." He said in a sultry growl.

    Pet? That was a new name... she wasn't entirely sure that she liked that. She was no pet. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her nipples immediately hardening as the air hit them. Hooking her fingers into the sides of her panties, she pushed them down her thighs, and they fell to the floor. She moved them to the side with her foot, keeping her eyes lowered. She felt embarrassed and ashamed.

    "Now... kneel before me."

    "Loki, I am pregna-"

    He glared at her and shouted "I said... _kneel_!"

    Her tears began to fall as she very carefully got down to her knees. She rocked back to sit on her heels, and looked up at her husband.

    "Keep your eyes to the floor, and clasp your hands behind your back." She did as he asked. This is exactly how he wanted her- subjugated and kneeling before him. He stood and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her and putting his bloody lips to her ear.

    "You are going to learn that you are mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?"

    She sniffled. “Yes, Loki."

    He walked into the washroom and washed the blood off of his face and hands. He noticed a blackish bruise forming around one eye, Thor must have gotten him there. He shook his head and went to the bed, taking his seat on the edge. She felt like she had been kneeling forever. Every once in a while she would peek up to see him staring at her, calculating his moves... or rubbing himself through his breeches. She could feel his eyes move over every inch of her, lingering longer in some places. She knew now that by letting Thor touch her, she had set Loki off. She slightly shook her head. She supposed she should have known better, and now she was in trouble.

     He wanted to make her feel _exposed_ , to feel vulnerable... so he let her sit there a while... he just wanted to stare at her. He bent to carefully remove his boots, then his coat, his tunic, and finally his pants. His cock stood proud and hard as he slowly walked over to her. He reached his hand down to her with a firm command.

    "Stand." With his help, she got to her feet. Suddenly, his hand went to the back of her neck as he pushed her to the wall by the fireplace. "Place your hands on the wall, and do not move them."

    She whimpered as she slowly slid her hands up the wall, and closed her eyes in preparation for what was to come. Loki placed his bare foot in between hers and kicked her feet apart.

    His hands reached around her to capture her breasts roughly. "I am going to remind you of who you belong to." He put his lips to her shoulder, making his way up to the hollow of her neck, the spot he knew would make her moan.

    "Ohhh... Yes. That feels good..."

    He bared his teeth and bit down on her tender flesh.

   "Ow!" She screamed.

   "You will stay quiet unless I give you permission to speak, wife."

    She bit her lip as he continued roughly kneading her breasts in his large hands, pinching her hardened nipples.

    "Whose soft, sweet, magnificent breasts are these?" He asked her.

   "Y- Yours, Loki."

   "Right... Who else can touch them?" "N-No one, Loki... just you."

   "Mmm Hmm... "

   His right hand slid down to her folds, running his long middle finger between them stroking her swollen nub. When the tip of his finger hit that sensitive part, she jerked involuntarily, trying to bring her legs together to get some sort of pleasure. She needed that release as much as he did.

    "Oh no, you _wicked_ girl." he chuckled. "I said don't move!" He kicked her legs back out, resulting in a frustrated groan from Sigyn.

    His hand went back to stroking her. Dipping his finger into her folds to caress her clit, and pulling it right back out as soon as she began moaning... never quite spending enough time there for her to climax. She was becoming frustrated as Loki did it one last time, only this time his finger went past her clit, and gently entered her. With his left hand still fondling her breasts, he pumped the fingers of his right hand inside his wife. Sigyn began to move against him, grinding herself against his knuckles, seeking her release. She laid her head back on his shoulder and bit her lip hard to keep from moaning.

   "Now... who's _quim_ is this?"

   "Ohhh... my gods... Loki, it is yours."

   "And who can play with it?"

   “Ohh... only you, my love... Only you."

   "Good." He replied as he abruptly removed his hands from her, receiving a very desperate, unfulfilled, hungry cry from his wife.

   "Darling... this night is not about your pleasure. Do not be _so greedy_. I am trying to teach you a lesson." He smirked at her.

    She looked straight at the wall, and studied the patterns in the golden thread to keep her mind off the aching between her legs.

    He placed his cock at her entrance, grasped her hips and entered her as hard as he could.

     Sigyn shrieked at the pain. "Please husband, be gentle."

    "Gentle is not in my nature tonight, pet."

     She tried to steady herself as he thrusted into her forcefully, grunting and moaning behind her. "Who is allowed to fuck this tight little quim of yours, my love?"

    "Ahh... only you, Loki."

    "No one else..." He put his hand around her neck, placing gentle pressure on her windpipe, as the other hand wrapped around her chest under her breasts.

    "Thor could not fuck you like this, Sigyn. He could not fill you full like I can." He said snarling.

     "Yes, Loki. Yes... "

     He reached down to tickle her aching nub. "He could not bring you undone like I can. _Come_ for me, Sigyn."

     Her head fell back, as she felt that familiar tightness building in her belly. She felt wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her, and all she could do was let that tide take her. Loki could feel her walls spasming around him, and chuckled. With a couple more thrusts, Loki moaned and held Sigyn tight against his hips as he followed her into those waves. He rested on his wife's shoulder, trying to steady himself as his head spun and he came down from his climax. After a few moments, they had both caught their breath, and Loki spoke.

    "Turn and look at me, Sigyn." He put his finger underneath her chin, tilting her face up toward his. She looked up at her husband through her tears.

     "You are my wife. We exchanged vows. No other man will touch you... _ever again_. If I see it, it will be bad for you both. Thor, _especially_ , cannot touch you like that anymore, do you understand?" Sigyn sniffled and nodded. "I will talk to him about it as well, if I need to. Now go bathe... I will be ready for bed when you get done." He kissed her on the forehead, and pushed her toward the washroom door.

     She sank into the warm water, and put her face in her hands and cried. She didn't know how to feel about what had just happened between her and Loki. To be honest, it scared her, because she didn't know where all of this was coming from. She laid back and put her hands on her belly.

    "You boys okay in there?" She rubbed her stomach, and felt a couple of kicks inside of her. She grinned at her babies through her tears, knowing that all would be okay... She finished her bath, and slipped into a clean nightgown. She slid into bed beside Loki, as he pulled her close kissing her temple.

    "I love you more than anything, Sigyn. I will make a great life for us, I swear... just the four of us. One that you can be proud of. Nothing will stand in my way." Loki said sleepily.

    "Loki, my love, our life is great... _right now_. I am proud to be your wife." She looked up at him and realized that he had already fallen asleep. It hurt her heart that he thought what they had was not good enough. It was all she would ever want or need...

    The babies would be born soon, and hopefully the birth would go well... only time would tell, but right now Sigyn was happy. She was sleeping next to her husband, and could feel her baby boys moving in her belly. She hugged Loki tight and curled up next to him, drifting off to sleep, hoping they would both have sweet dreams...  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

      Sigyn felt long, cool fingers lightly tip-toeing up her arm before they made their way back down to her elbow. She could smell fresh ocean air and inhaled deeply, sighing and stretching as she released it. She opened her eyes and saw the warm light streaming through the open balcony doors.

     "Mmmm... good morning, husband. That breeze is wonderful." Loki scooted against his wife's back, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. "I figured you would like that. It is beautiful outside today."

     She slowly and painfully turned over to face him, and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

    "That's not the only beautiful thing today, my darling. The light shining through those doors has nothing on the glow in your eyes. You are a goddess." She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder.

    "What has gotten into you? You seem very cheery this morning." She asked, peeking up.

    "Why would I not be? I woke up beside my lovely wife... Our boys will be here soon." He moved a stray curl out of her face. "My life couldn't get better right now."

    "I am happy too, Loki. Miserable, but happy." She laughed.

     He moved his hand down to rest it on her belly. She had grown quite large over the last several months. It still amazed him that her little body could stretch far enough to house two babies. He felt movement underneath his hand, and as he looked down, he could see her whole belly shift as the twins made themselves comfortable. He knew she was ready to have the boys... he could see that her body was strained to it's capacity, and each movement they made hurt her incredibly.

    “Althia is coming this morning for an appointment. She should be here right after breakfast.”

     Asta knocked lightly and pushed the door open with her hip. She spoke quietly. “Good morning, your majesties. Princess, how are you feeling this morning?”

    “I’m okay... just hurting.” She winced as she pushed herself up to sit up in the bed.

    Asta set the tray on the table, and made Sigyn and Loki each a plate, handing it to them. Sigyn ate a bite of eggs, and a slice of toast with butter before pushing her plate away.

    Asta picked her plate up as she heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it, my Prince.”

    Althia glided through the door, beaming brightly at Sigyn. She wished she _felt_ as good as Althia _looked_.

   “Hello, Princess! You are looking well today! Are you feeling well also?”

    She laughed. “Not really. I am in quite a bit of pain. I feel like I am about to pop.”

    Althia nodded. “I’m sorry, I know you have to be very uncomfortable. Tell me a little about the pain. What does it feel like?”

    “It doesn’t hurt all the time. I get sharp pains in my stomach and back, but then it releases and I feel better. I am also feeling a lot of pressure...”

    “Oh, well those sound like contractions, Princess. That means you are getting much closer to having your babies. May I examine you?”

    Sigyn nodded as she laid back in the bed and raised her gown. Althia placed her hands on Sigyn’s belly, putting pressure here and there.

   “I cannot guarantee anything, Your Majesties, but I really feel like by the end of the week you will have your babies.” Loki and Sigyn looked at each other wide- eyed. Loki smiled, but Sigyn was in shock.

   “So soon?” She asked.

   “The one baby is still bigger than the other. Not by a lot, but by some. It feels like he is already in position, which is why you are feeling all of the pressure. When you go into labor, the bigger one will be born first, and then the smaller one. They are just ready to come into our world, Princess.” Althia smiled. "Your Majesty, when you go into labor, where would you like to birth? You could have them in the ward... or you could have them here in your chambers. Of course the safest place would be the ward-”

   “No, I want it to be here. If that is okay with Loki. I would be most comfortable here.” She looked at Loki, as he nodded his head.

   “Ok, then. I will need to bring a few things down here so that they will be here when it happens. My Prince, when Sigyn goes into labor, you must come and get me immediately. I will get a couple of my helper-girls and head this way. I would like for Asta to be in here too, if everyone is okay with that. An extra pair of hands will come in handy.” Everyone, including Asta, nodded.

    “My Prince, you also know that you will _not_ be allowed in the room. I know that you are royalty, but that is where I draw the line. You may have a chair outside, but you, nor any other man will step foot in here while Sigyn is birthing.” He began to look nervous as Althia kept talking. “After each babe is born, we will clean them, wrap them up in blankets, and bring them outside to you. Then, you can choose whether to acknowledge them or not. If not, they will be put to death by exposure...” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “... _as you know_.”

    Loki was all too familiar with being left to die from exposure, and he shuddered with the casualness in which Althia talked about it. It must happen more than he thought.

    “If you do acknowledge these babies, however, it will be your duty to name them. After I make sure Sigyn is well and we have cleaned everything up, you will be able to join her.” Loki nodded. Sigyn had not thought about him having to formally acknowledge their babies. Surely, he would accept them no matter what. What if the bigger baby is born resembling a Jotun? Would Loki not acknowledge him? She couldn’t imagine her baby being left to die on a rock. She would have no say, however.

    “With the sizes of the babies, I am not anticipating any problems, but you never really know how it’s going to go until that time comes.” She pulled Sigyn’s gown down, and stood.

    “If you have any questions at all, please come get me. Otherwise I will gather some of my things and bring them back... just in case.”

     Loki and Sigyn both nodded, as he walked Althia out and closed the door behind her. He turned to Sigyn, smiling as wide as he possibly could.

    “Can you believe that? We may have our babies here by the end of the week!” He put on a brave face for her, but inside he was terrified. He hoped that the birth would go smoothly, and that she and both of his sons would be healthy.

    “No... I _cannot_ believe that. It seems like only yesterday that I found out I was with child. I am not sure I am ready for this, Loki. What if I am a bad mother? What if they arrive and I don’t know how to take care of them?”

    Loki grinned at her. “Darling do not worry, you are going to be a wonderful mother. You are caring, and warm... and I am sure that it will all come very naturally to you once they arrive.” He knelt on the bed and put his lips close to her stomach. “You boys are so lucky. You have a Ma that loves you so much already. Your Pa loves you too. You better be good in there, and do not give her any trouble! We are excited to meet you, so come when you are ready...”

   “Ah!” Sigyn winced as both boys began responding to Loki’s voice. Her belly moved around as they tried to change position. They didn’t have any more room left in there.

   “Ooh. I’m sorry, my love.”

     Sigyn laughed. “It’s okay, I need to try and enjoy it while I can. It doesn’t sound like they’ll be in my belly much longer. Loki, I don’t think I can stay in this bed all day. Can we take a walk? Maybe go sit in the garden for a little while?”

    “Of course, as long as you feel like it.”

     Sigyn nodded. “It’s doing me no good to lay here. I need some fresh air.”

    Loki held out his hands to her, and helped her off the bed and to the closet. Sigyn picked out a long, grey silk dress with a low scoop neck. Loki helped her out of her nightgown, and slid the dress over her head, pulling it over her large bump and down to her feet. She slipped into a pair of black flats and sat at her vanity, putting her hair up in a easy high bun. Loki walked up behind her and slipped her feather necklace around her neck. She reached up to grab it, and looked into Loki’s eyes.

   “You know, when I pulled this necklace out of the box on our wedding day, I have to admit I was very confused.”

    Loki smiled. “Feathers are meant to symbolize freedom. I was hoping that was what I was giving you, even though you did not know it at the time.”

   “It truly was, my husband. I never told you how much I loved it.” She smiled at him as she tucked the pendant underneath her dress, against her heart, although it now rested on a light colored scar.

    He held his hands out to her. “Shall we go?”

    She nodded and placed her hands in his, as she did a strange little maneuver to stand. He chuckled at her.

   “Hey, if you were this big, and full of two rambunctious little boys, you’d be moving funny too.”

   “I’m sorry... it was just... charming.”

   “Yes, I am sure that was really _charming_.” She grinned at him.

   They joined hands, and slowly strolled to the garden, stopping every now and then to talk to passersby that asked how she was doing.

    Loki was beginning to get angry. “I wish everyone would just leave us alone, and let us walk. Can they not _see_ that you are pregnant?”

   “Oh, they are just curious, Loki, they mean nothing by it. I am okay! These people are our elders, we should show them a little respect by at least talking to them.”

    He turned to face her, and moved closer, looking intimidatingly down into her eyes. “No, they should mind their own damn business... and I did not ask for your opinion, _did I_?”

    Her lips parted in surprise. “No, I suppose you didn’t, Loki.”

    He nodded. “If I don’t ask, then I don’t want it. Understand?”

    He turned, grabbed her hand, and kept walking. What was that about? Ever since he had ‘woken’ up he had been having these angry outbursts, and it scared her that they were now being directed at her. That was not like him.

   They entered the garden and found their bench under the shade tree. She sat and tried to catch her breath. The garden was alive and buzzing today- it was more beautiful than she had ever seen it before. The blooms were bright, vivid colors, and much larger than usual. The plants were so happy and healthy that they were almost _singing_ in delight. She smiled, and all she could think about was Frigga. Maybe she was looking down on her... Sigyn knew she would be so happy about the babies.

   “How I wish your mother was here right now. I know she would have the perfect words for me...”

    Loki nodded. “Yes, me too. I think she is here in spirit. Look at this place. It’s unlike anything I have ever seen... Would you like me to pick a bouquet to put in the vase in our room?”

    Her eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

    He smiled at her. “Just tell me what you want... and I will get them.”

    His ability to change moods was becoming _uncanny_. He went from threatening to unbelievably caring in a matter of minutes.

    She looked up at him. “Okay, how about some pink roses?”

    Loki picked a few roses. “I thought roses had thorns?”

    “Not in this garden, my love. Normal roses that grow outside this garden have thorns to protect them from predators... but you see, there are no predators here in this garden. The Queen removed the thorns with an enchantment.”

    “Huh... interesting. What next?”

    “Get some of the Foxgloves.”

     Loki looked around, confused. “Umm... Foxgloves... Foxgloves...”

    Sigyn giggled. “Those are the tall pink and white speckled flowers.”

    “Oh... _sure_ , that makes sense.” He said sarcastically.

    Sigyn giggled and stood to help him, holding her aching lower back.

    “Should you be getting up? I can do this, I promise.”

    “No, I am okay. I want to help. We will get some lilac... the purple flowers that smell so good. Also, some sweet pea. Oh, we can’t forget the deep purple dahlias, those were your mother’s favorite!” He chuckled and stepped back, letting her take over. This was definitely her happy place.

    “Ooh!” She dropped her flowers and doubled over in pain. Loki jumped up, running to her side. He bent to look at her face.

    “Are you okay?”

    “I think so... it’s just that pain. Um... a contraction...” She closed her eyes and leaned on Loki, breathing through it.

   “Maybe we should get you home. You need to rest.” Sigyn nodded, still blowing out breaths and coming off the contraction. He threw the flowers down, and put his arms around her to help her walk.

    “No, grab the flowers! I want them in our room...” Loki hastily picked the flowers back up and gathered them in one arm, and wrapped the other around her.

    “Come on. Let’s go.” They slowly made their way back to their chambers, having to stop one more time to let Sigyn breathe through a contraction.

     As they were crossing their threshold, he yelled. “Asta!”

     She came out of the washroom with a mop in her hand. “Please go fetch Althia. I want her to take a look at Sigyn.”

    “Yes, milord.” Asta threw the mop down, and set off running down the hall toward the healer’s wing.

    He helped her to sit on the bed, as he deposited the flowers in her chair. “Are you okay, darling?”

    “I think so, it just... really hurts.”

    “I’m so sorry. Althia should be here soon to check on you.”

    Just as he spoke those words, Althia came rushing through the door with her arms full of things. She unloaded her things in the other chair, and came to Sigyn’s bedside. “Princess, what is going on?”

    “We went to take a walk... we were in the garden and I started having those contractions again. They hurt so bad...”

     “I know they do, Your Majesty. I should have mentioned to you both that walking may induce labor. Sorry.” Loki rolled his eyes.

     “Okay, we will time your contractions to see if you are indeed in labor.”

     After thirty minutes and only three more contractions, Althia spoke. “Princess, I think what you are having are practice contractions. It is your body’s way of preparing for the real thing. If you keep having them, time them. If they get to be steady, come and get me because that means it’s time. You are definitely getting close.” She smiled at Sigyn and patted her on the hand. “Please don’t be scared, Your Majesty. We will get through this together, okay? _We’ll get through it!_ ”

    Sigyn nodded. “Thank you, Althia. I am sorry we called you down here for nothing.”

    “No, don’t be sorry! Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything at all. Prince, that goes for you too.”

    “Thank you.” He smiled.

    “I am just going to leave all my stuff here, because I feel like I will be back very soon.” She closed the door behind her.

    “Your Majesty, would you like for me to put these flowers in a vase?”

    “Yes, please, Asta. I don’t think Sigyn is going to feel like doing it.” Asta arranged the flowers beautifully and placed them on the table by the bed. Sigyn closed her eyes and inhaled their scent, it immediately put her mind at ease.

    “I will go get your supper, and I will be back in a few minutes.”

    “Thanks Asta.”

    “You are welcome, My Prince.” She bowed.

     Loki sat beside Sigyn on the bed, as she began to have another contraction. She moaned and rocked back and forth, squeezing her eyes shut. Reaching down to her belly, she felt that it was as hard as a rock, and rubbing it didn’t make it any better. Nothing helped this pain, and if these were just the practice contractions, she didn’t know if she’d make it through the real ones. After a while, they slowed down and her pain diminished.

    “Loki, will you help me bathe? I think that would make me feel much better.”

    “Of course, darling. Come on...” He helped her up, and into the washroom. She sat in her vanity chair as he sat on the edge of the tub, running her water. As soon as he was satisfied with the temperature he pulled her dress up and over her head, and helped her out of her panties. She put one leg into the tub, and then the other, carefully and slowly sitting down to rest her back on the warm golden side of the tub.

    “That feels so much better...” She closed her eyes and smiled, trying to relax for the few moments she was pain free.

    “Let me wash you...” Loki removed his tunic, and leaned over the edge of the tub and washed his wife... delicately, and gently. The man that was bathing her now was not the man that got mad at her earlier on the way to the garden. This was the Loki that she fell so deeply in love with. The one with a large heart, compassion, patience, and tenderness.

    “Okay, my darling. What nightgown would you like to put on?”

     Sigyn laughed. “Well, there aren’t that many that actually fit me now... How about that black one?” Loki took the long, sleeveless cotton gown out of the closet and laid it over the back of her chair. He helped her stand up, and she put her arms around his neck and stepped out of the tub. He took her towel and dried her off, then slipped her gown over her head. After he put her back in the bed, he fixed her plate from the dinner tray Asta had left while they were in the bathroom, and handed it to her.

    “Here, you need to eat and keep your strength up... just in case.”

     She turned up her nose at the food. “I don’t think I can eat this, Loki. I feel kind of sick.”

     “Please at least try... for _me_.”

     She poked around at the duck and vegetables on her plate, and quite frankly it was making her nausea worse.

     “Look, Brunhilde sent you some fruit. Would you rather have that?”

     “Yes, please.” She was able to finish her fruit, as Loki finished his duck. Cleaning up the plates, he could see she was worried.

     “Sigyn? What’s wrong?”

    “Are you not worried? I am scared to death! I’ve been preparing for this birth for months. I’ve gone over every possible outcome in my head... and believe me, there are more bad outcomes than good ones. It felt like it would never come... and _here_ it is. Loki, what if something happens to me? I will not get to see my children grow up, and I will be without you.” Sigyn began to cry.

     He sat down on the bed beside her and wiped her tears. “Darling, nothing is going to happen to you. Althia has high hopes for this birth. The babies aren’t too big... It will all be okay. You will grow older with me, and we will watch our sons grow, and learn... and even start their own families. I promise you, it will all be okay. You have to trust me. Can you do that?”

    Sniffling, Sigyn nodded her head. “I suppose it will not do any good to worry.”

    “You are right. Please don’t worry. Okay?”

    “Thank you.”

    “Why don’t we lay down and try to get some sleep? That might make you feel better.”

    Sigyn laid down on her side, and Loki cuddled up to her. They both drifted off to sleep quickly... Not knowing what the next day would hold. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

       Sigyn woke right before dawn with that undeniable urge in her bladder. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but that urge was persistent. With a huff, she slowly moved Loki’s arm off of her, sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She sat there for just a moment, trying to wake up enough to walk to the bathroom without stumbling around. As she stood she felt a pop, and a warm gush of liquid trickled down her leg. She looked down and realized just what that liquid was.

      “Oh my gods... Loki, wake up!”

       His eyes opened slowly and he raised up on his elbows to look at her. “Hmm? What’s wrong?” “Loki, I think my water just broke. You must get Althia.” That quickly woke him up. He bolted out of the bed, and went to her side.

     “You need to lay back down. I will call for Asta to stay with you while I get Althia.” He threw on some leather breeches and a cotton tunic, and knocked loudly on Asta’s door.

     “Asta! The babies are coming!”

     She hurriedly opened her door. “I need you to sit with Sigyn while I get the healers.”

     “Yes, My Prince.” Asta quickly dressed, and ran to Sigyn’s bedside.

     “Are you okay, Princess?” She cried as she reached her.

     “No...ahh... another contraction. This one feels like it’s going to be much worse than-” She grabbed the green sheet underneath her and twisted it in her fingers... Concentrating on her breathing, she turned on her side until the contraction let up.

     “Oh, Asta. I think it’s time.”

     Asta smile a wide smile. “I am so happy, Princess! I can’t wait to squish those little cheeks!” Sigyn couldn’t help but laugh at her happiness. Asta always had the ability to make her laugh, no matter the situation, and she loved her for that. Loki stumbled through the door with Althia and two young Aesir helper-girls in tow.

    “Your Majesty, the Prince said your water broke!”

    “I believe so. I stood to go to the restroom and felt a pop... and warm liquid went everywhere.”

    “Oh... yes. That’s exactly what it was. I will need to check you now. Is that okay?” Sigyn nodded her head as another contraction began to sweep over her. She gritted her teeth as Loki scooted over on the bed next to her.

    “Darling, squeeze my hand if that helps. I’m right here...” Sigyn grabbed his hand and buried her face into his side until her contraction subsided.

    “Okay, Princess, I need for you to lay on your back, and spread your knees apart. I am going to check you now.” Sigyn did as she said, as Althia checked to see how she had progressed.

     “You are progressing, Princess. You still have a long way to go... but, you are definitely in labor. Indeed, it is time.”

      Sigyn gazed up to Loki with tears in her eyes.

     “My Prince, you must be saying your goodbyes for now. Do not worry, we will take excellent care of your wife and children.” Althia tried to reassure him with a gentle smile.

     “I do not want to leave you...” He reached down to stroke the soft skin of her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “...but I must. I will be right outside the door the entire time, I will not move from that spot. Everything will be just fine.” He leaned down to kiss her lips. “I cannot wait to meet our sons.” He gave her hand a final squeeze, and with a quick kiss to her forehead, he began to walk out. “Althia, may I see you outside for a moment?”

    “Yes, Your Majesty.” She nodded to one of the young women who she brought with her. “Astrid, please stay with Sigyn for a moment.”

    “Yes, Althia.”

     Loki motioned for her to walk out before him, and he followed her out taking one last look at his wife, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he saw her alive.

    “Yes, Your Majesty? I really do not want to leave Sigyn alone for long.”

    “Don’t worry, what I have to say will not take long. You must understand something.” He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes as he looked down upon her. “My wife means more to me than you know, so if something happens to her, I am coming after you. Her death... means _your_ death.” His voice lowered to a deep whisper. “You take care of her and my children, or you will be sorry.”

    “My Prince, I do not take kindly to threats. What your wife is about to go through will be a long and _painful_ process, so I should not be concentrating on you right now. Rest assured, I will do everything for the Princess and the babies that I can. You must trust that everything will be fine. Now, find a chair and a blanket, you may be sitting out here a while.” Althia turned and walked back through the door.

     Loki clenched his jaw hoping that he got his point across. He had been fearing this day ever since he found out Sigyn was pregnant, and here it was. No matter how many times he tried to think positively, all he could see in his mind were the bad outcomes. Althia's warnings they were told at the beginning of the pregnancy kept replaying over and over in his head. He slid down the wall until he was seated on the cold marble floor. Putting his face into his hands, he tried to remember a time when he had been more scared... he _couldn’t_. Closing his eyes, he began to whisper. “Mother, if you can hear me, please watch over Sigyn. I do not want her to join you just yet. Please make this easy for her and ease her pain...”

    He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His eyes opened at the feeling of the cold marble on his heels... in all the commotion, he had forgotten to put on his shoes. He didn’t need them anyway, he wasn’t going anywhere. He could hear Sigyn’s low moans coming from underneath the door, and wanted to run to her... he wanted to take her pain away, but he couldn’t. She was strong and brave, she would have to get through this on her own.

    Inside the room, Sigyn was rocking back and forth on the bed trying to find a comfortable position to be in. The contractions were coming regularly now, but she was able to rest and talk in between them. Althia and her helpers were getting everything laid out that they might need over by the fireplace. They had moved the chairs and table, and lined the floor with a soft fur mat. They wanted to have a large spot between the bed and fireplace where Sigyn would move to when it was time for the babies to come. She laid on her left side, as Asta came to sit beside her on the bed. In her hand she carried a cold cloth that she placed on Sigyn’s forehead.

    “Princess, I have something for you.” She placed in Sigyn’s open hand a wooden circle with a rune written upon it. Wound around the circle were yarns in red, black and white. “My mother believed in this tradition. After the babies are born, The Prince will burn the wood as an offering to his fellow gods for the health of the babes. He will also burn the black yarn, to ward off evil. The white yarn is for you to keep, and the red yarn is to put in the baby’s room for protection. I put two red yarns on there, of course... One for each babe. I spun the yarn myself.”

    “Oh, Asta, thank you. That was so thoughtful. It makes me feel so much better that you are here.” Sigyn’s eyes closed, as her fingers clutched the wooden circle. Another contraction was sweeping over her.

    “Breathe, Princess... Just breathe. It will be over soon.” Asta wiped Sigyn’s brow with the cold cloth, until her eyes opened and the pain subsided.

    “Asta, you mentioned your mother... Where is she?”

    She sighed. “My mother is gone, Princess. I am from a farming family, and one day my father was in an accident in the fields. He did not survive. My mother followed him a few months later...” She shrugged. “I truly believe she died from grief. She loved my father so much, and could not handle being without him. I have two older brothers and after mother died, we left the few things we had and came to the palace hoping to find work. The All-Father and Queen took mercy on us because we were orphans. They put me to work in the kitchens and my brothers to work with the blacksmiths. We have been here ever since.”

   “I am so sorry, Asta. I had no idea. It seems everyone here has some kind of tragedy in their past. I guess it somehow binds us all together... I wish that had not have happened to you, but I am _certainly_ glad you are here now.”

  “Aye, the Norns had it in their plans, Princess.” She nodded as she dabbed Sigyn’s head with the cold cloth, and stroked her hair.

   She tried to block out the pain, and rest over the next couple of hours, with Asta never leaving her side.

   “Princess, are you still having regular contractions?” Althia asked as she walked over to perch on the edge of the bed.

   “Yes... they are getting much worse as time goes on.”

    Althia nodded. “Let’s get you up out of that bed, Your Majesty. I think being upright will speed up your labor.” Sigyn slowly draped her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet on the floor to stand. Althia and Asta hooked their arms underneath Sigyn’s pulling her up just as another contraction began to build in her belly.

   Her low moans quickly turned into a scream. “Ahh! My gods, please help me... ”

   Loki tensed up at hearing his wife’s cries. He absolutely hated being stuck out here in this cold hall. He wanted to be by her side... helping her through each painful part of this. He studied the intertwining snakes on his black door, concentrating on what was happening beyond it. Suddenly, he heard heavy boots and the clanking of metal coming down the hall. As he turned his head he saw the tall, blond, older Prince walking down the hall. He hadn’t spoken with his brother since their fight a few days before. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to him now, either. He looked into Thor’s smiling face and back down at his feet, crossed at the ankles.

    “Hello Brother. Healer Brant told Father that the babies were on their way. I thought you might like some company... and some breakfast.” He placed the tray on the ground beside Loki and slid down the wall, taking a seat beside his brother. Loki was silent.

   “Loki can we not forgive each other? Especially at this time. With me becoming an uncle, and you becoming a father... right at this very moment. You are my brother, and even though you seem to hate me right now... I do love you.”

   “I do not hate you Thor-”

   Both men stopped as a blood-curdling scream came from underneath the door.

   “Is she okay?” Thor was concerned.

   Loki shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, Thor. They will not let me in. All I can do is sit here and wait...”

   “I will wait with you. I will not leave your side until the babies are here...”

   “Thank you.” Loki nodded toward the tray. “I cannot eat now. If you are hungry, please eat.”

   Thor took the lid off of the tray and ate every last bit of food that was underneath it. He placed the lid back on the tray, and slid it to the side. Both men sat there outside that door in complete silence, still sore at each other, but with an understanding that their disagreement paled in comparison to what was happening now. The only thing that mattered was getting the babies there healthy, and Sigyn surviving. Thor patted his brother on the back and smiled.

    The doorknob turned and one of the helper girls stuck her head out.

   “My Prince, you might want to find a chair to sit in. This is going much faster than Althia anticipated. She expects for the first baby to be born in just a few moments...” Loki and Thor both jumped up at the same time.

   “I will go find a chair, brother. You will want to be sitting when you hold your babes for the first time!" Thor took off running down the hall, as Loki began to pace in front of the door. It was about to happen. Sigyn was about to give birth to his _sons_...
    
    
    -----------------------------------------------------

     Sigyn had been pacing the floor in the bedroom as well. Her contractions began coming quickly, one on top of the other, and she felt like she wanted to give up. She had never experienced pain like that in her life, and she didn’t think she could do it. She had moved to the fur mat, and knelt down, rocking back and forth on her knees.

   “Althia, I don’t think I can do this. I can’t... _I can’t_. It hurts too bad.” Tears began to flow from her eyes as she began to shiver uncontrollably.

   “Princess, you can do this. Do you know how close you are to meeting your sons? You have come so far, and now it is time! You cannot give up now.” She lifted her hand to wipe the tears from Sigyn’s cheeks. “You are _so_ brave, Your Majesty. You are giving your children and the Prince the most precious gift they will ever receive... _life_. Only you can do that. Now, let’s just try this, okay?”

    Sigyn nodded her head. “Okay.”

   “Okay. Asta go sit behind Sigyn and let her lean back on you... and hold onto her tightly.” Asta quickly did as she was told, letting Sigyn lean back onto her chest and wrap her arms around her knees.

   “Princess, when you feel a strong contraction, you need to try and push. It will move the first baby down so it can be born.”

    As soon as she felt that feeling, she bore down and pushed as hard as she could. She roared with pain, but she pressed on. She tried to picture Loki standing out in the hall... he had to be terrified. She would do this for him. She didn’t know how she was going to get through it, but she would... she had to.

   “Good, Princess, keep going. I can see the head!”

   Asta whispered in her ear. “You are doing so well, Sigyn! You are _almost_ there... You will see your babe in just a moment!”

   She pushed three more times, and with each push she felt as if she was being ripped to shreds. Finally, Althia looked up at her.

   “The first one is here, Your Majesty. It’s a boy! He looks healthy!”

    “Is he... _normal_ , Althia?” She asked, between ragged breaths.

    “Yes, Princess... completely normal!” Sigyn began to cry as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

    Althia cut the baby’s umbilical cord, and handed him off to her helper, Astrid, to clean him up and get him wrapped in a blanket. Sigyn would not get to see the babies until Loki had accepted them and named them. In the case of the father not accepting the baby, they tried to make it easier on the mother by not letting her see the baby until after the naming.

   “Okay, now we wait until your body starts contracting again. You will push more, and hopefully the second baby will come without any trouble.” Sigyn nodded.

   Outside, Thor had returned with a chair, and was standing next to Loki, who had his head resting on the door.

   “I cannot take this Thor. I must know what is happening! I need to know if my wife is okay!”

    Suddenly, Loki heard the most precious sound he had ever heard in his long life. A baby’s innocent cry.

    Thor and Loki looked at each other and smiled. Thor hugged him. “You are a father now! Congratulations, brother!”

    Loki stood there just listening... That was _his_ baby! He heard Sigyn begin to moan again, and he knew the second baby was on it’s way.

   “Come on darling, you can do this.” He whispered.

   It wasn’t long before a second baby’s cries joined the first, and Sigyn was silent.

   After a few moments Althia opened the door, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

   “Is Sigyn okay?” He asked before she could even get through the door.

   “The Princess is fine, Your Majesty. She is being bathed right now. She lost quite a bit of blood, so she will be very weak for a few days, but she did wonderfully. You are married to a very strong woman.”

   He breathed a sigh of relief, and grinned. “I know.”

   “Your Majesty, I would like to present you with the first child. It is a boy.” He took a seat in the chair, as she handed him the baby. He had never held a baby before, and thought it would be awkward, but as soon as she put that baby in his arms, he cuddled it like he knew exactly what to do. He put the child on his lap, and pulled the blanket back to look at him. Loki was dumbfounded. The baby was sleeping, with his fist at his mouth suckling on it. He was beautiful. He had little pink chubby cheeks already, and a sprinkling of black hair on his head.

    “Althia, this was the bigger twin?”

    “Yes, Your Majesty.”

    “... and he is _normal_?”

    Althia smiled. “Yes, My Prince. He is completely normal and perfect. He was just bigger than the other babe.”

    Loki gazed down upon his first son with a tear in his eye. He looked up at Thor. “Can you believe this?”

     Thor grinned from ear to ear. “You have a mighty fine son, brother.”

     “Your Majesty, will you accept this child?”

     Loki shook his head enthusiastically. “Yes, Althia. I would be proud to. He shall be called Vali.”

     Althia smiled and bowed. “I will take him to meet his mother then. I will be back in a moment with the second baby.”

     He handed the baby back to Althia, and she disappeared into his chambers.

    “Hello my sons!” Odin happily ambled down the hall toward the men. “How is Sigyn? When will the babies be here?”

    “They are already here Father. I just acknowledged the first, a strong boy! Althia is about to bring out the second.”

     Odin smiled proudly as he approached Loki and hugged him, patting him on the back. “Congratulations, my son! I cannot wait to meet my grandchildren!”

     Althia appeared in the door with another blue bundle, although this one was quite a bit smaller.

     “All-Father.” She curtseyed toward Odin.

    She turned her attention back to Loki. “Your Majesty this is your second son.” Smiling, she handed him the baby. Loki took the second on his knee like he did the first, and pulled back the blanket to look at him. Loki gasped as he saw the baby. He looked just like Sigyn! He was smaller, and more delicate than the first baby, but beautiful and perfect, just the same. He opened his eyes, and looked right at Loki.

   “Hello son. I am your Pa.” He had the same rosy cheeks, only this baby had just the faintest bit of blond hair on his head.

   “You look so much like your Ma.”

   “Your Majesty, will you accept this child as well?”

   “Yes, of course. I have two absolutely perfect sons. He shall be called Nari.”

   “Give us a moment to finish cleaning up, and you will be allowed back in. Thank you for being patient with us, My Prince.” Althia bowed and took Nari back into their chambers so that Sigyn could meet her new sons.

   After a few moments, Althia and her helpers exited their chambers. “You may go in now. The Princess and the babies are in bed resting.”

   “Thank you Althia... for everything.”

    “My pleasure, Your Majesty.”

    Loki silently peeked his head in the door and saw Sigyn laying in the bed, washed and in a fresh nightgown. She was laying on her right side, propped up on her elbow, with both babies pulled close. Her nightgown was unbuttoned and she was nursing Nari, stroking his tiny blond head. Loki just stood there and watched her; the look of complete and utter love on her face took his breath away. She was radiant, and basking in the glow of her new infants. She finally saw him standing there watching her.

    She smiled a sleepy smile. “Husband.”

    “Hi.” He quietly tip-toed toward the bed, trying not to disturb the babies. Sitting down as delicately as possible, he reached up and kissed her on the lips.

     “I am so proud of you, my love. Althia said you did wonderfully. Our babes are beautiful, and healthy... I am so thankful.”

     Sigyn looked down to Nari, greedily suckling at her breast. “I am thankful too, Loki.”

    “Father and Thor are outside. When Nari is finished, I bet they would like to come in for a moment. Father wants to meet his grandchildren.”

    Sigyn nodded, and when Nari was satisfied, she wrapped him tightly back into his blue blanket. Loki cracked open the door, and allowed Odin and Thor in. They both stayed back, timid about approaching Sigyn and the babies.

   “Father, please have a seat and I will bring your grandsons to meet you.”

    Odin beamed and took Loki’s chair as Loki picked Vali up from the bed and handed him to Odin. “Father, this is Vali. He was the first born.”

    Odin gently took the tiny baby from Loki, and held him close to his chest.

    “Loki, he looks exactly like you when you were a baby. He has the same chubby cheeks you had! Ah, I remember that like it was yesterday.”

     Loki picked up Nari, and laid him in Odin’s other arm. “He looks just like Sigyn! Blond hair and all... I am so proud today, my son. You have given me two strong, healthy grandsons, and I am glad that Sigyn is healthy as well.”

    Loki smiled at her. “Me too, Father.”

    “Well, I will be going. I know you all need your rest. We will have the official sprinkling ceremony for the boys in ten days.”

    “Yes, Father.” Loki took Vali from his father, and Thor gently took Nari. Sigyn chuckled at the two large men holding the two tiny babies. As funny as it looked, she was grateful they were all there.

   “I will be going too. Brother, Sister... I am happy for you. You two make beautiful babies.” She blushed as Thor handed Nari back to her.

   “Thank you Thor.”

    He nodded to both of them, and he and Odin left, leaving Loki and Sigyn alone with the babies. “Why don’t you try and get some rest, my love. I will take the babies into their room, and watch over them while you sleep.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “I am sure. Get some rest.” Loki gathered up both babes in his arms, and took them into their room, giving them a grand tour of the nursery... while Sigyn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

   Now she could rest easy, since the babies were here and they were all safe and sound...

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

       “Sigyn, darling? I think the babes are hungry!” She opened her eyes after a couple of hours of sleep, to find Loki sitting on the edge of the bed with an exasperated look on his face. The poor man looked like he had been through war after only two hours alone with the babies. She wanted to giggle at him, but he had tried so hard, that she kept it to herself. After unbuttoning her gown, she took Vali, and put him under one arm, offering her breast to him. He quickly latched on and began to suck hungrily.

       She looked at Loki, and found his eyes trained on her breasts with his lips pressed into a tense line. They were already starting to swell with his children’s sustenance, and all he could think about was wanting to spend some private time with his wife. Unfortunately, he knew it would be a while before that happened again.

      “Loki, will you put Nari underneath my other arm? I can feed him at the same time.”

       He cleared his throat, after he realized he was staring at her. “Oh... Yes.”

       He gently placed the baby on Sigyn’s lap underneath her arm, and as she cradled his head, Nari found his dinner.

       “See? You are already warming up to motherhood.” He smiled lovingly at her.

       “I hope so.”

       After both babies were satisfied, Sigyn laid beside them on the bed and cuddled them, taking her time to memorize each small detail of her babies faces. Vali, the larger twin, was chubby already, with fat rosy cheeks and perfect little pink lips that were parted as he slept peacefully. What hair he had was black as night, just like Loki’s. Nari, on the other hand, was smaller and had a more defined bone structure. He seemed much more delicate than his brother, and she hoped that as he aged he would catch up with Vali in size. His hair was sparse and blond, the color matching hers exactly. He slept with his head turned to the side, and his fist brought up to his chin. She giggled, because he looked like he was deep in thought... contemplating this amazing new world around him. She had seen her husband make that exact expression many times. The babies had a perfect mixture of both hers and Loki’s traits, and they were extraordinary.

      Loki rose from the chair he was sitting in as he heard a knock on the door. Asta had brought their dinner tray, and was trying to be as quiet as she could. She sat the tray down, and tip-toed over to the bed, beaming brightly.

    “May I sit, Your Majesty?” she whispered, motioning to the bed.

     Sigyn nodded, and sat up slowly. She was beginning to feel the soreness of childbirth creep over her, and winced every time she had to move. Asta leaned over looking at each baby, as she began to tear up.

    “They are beyond beautiful, Princess.”

    “You are very kind, Asta. I wanted to thank you for helping me get through the birth today. I know it was a tiring experience for everyone. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

    “I would not have been anywhere else.” She replied, grabbing Sigyn’s hand. “I will retire for the evening and let you and the Prince have your privacy. Goodnight, Princess.” She turned toward Loki and bowed. “Goodnight, Prince. Congratulations on the birth of your sons.”

    He looked to her and nodded. “Thank you.”

    He fixed their dinner plates, and sat beside Sigyn on the bed, handing her a plate. She took the plate, barely looking up from the boys, and she didn’t even say thank you.

    **“She doesn’t care about you anymore... Liar.”**

    His head snapped up. “Did you hear that?”

    Sigyn looked at him confused. “Hear what?”

    Loki shook his head. “Nothing.”

    He recognized that voice... he hadn’t heard it since he woke up, yet here it was. It was _back_.

    The more he thought about Sigyn ignoring him, and paying attention only to the babies, the more infuriated he became. In his heart, he knew that was ridiculous. She needed to be paying attention to them. In his head, however, laid a bomb ready to explode. He watched her... she would take a bite of food, and then smile and coo at the babies... never even looking at him. In his heart, he felt guilt... but in his head, the seed of hatred had been planted. He threw his plate on the floor, shattering it.

    Sigyn jumped. “Loki! Are you okay?”

    He smiled, but it wasn’t a pleasant smile, it was a smile filled with disdain and contempt. He leaned over to put his face mere breaths away from hers.

    “So, _now_ you want to pay attention to me?”

    “Loki?” She placed her plate on the bed, and painfully scooted over closer to the twins, shielding them from her husband. “What is wrong with you? This isn’t like you!”

    “Oh yes it is, my darling. It’s _just_ like me, you just don’t know it yet.”

**“Don’t you want to come back into the darkness with us? You belong here. She doesn’t deserve you... We do.”** The voice taunted him.

   “Shut up!” He shouted, making the babies wake and begin to cry.

   “Who are you talking to, my love? You are scaring me!” Sigyn pleaded with him to sit back down, and calm himself, but he couldn’t.

    Loki sighed. “I’m taking a walk, I will be back later.” He strode through the door, slamming it behind him.

    Sigyn looked at the babies through the tears in her eyes, and tried to console them. “Shhh... It is okay, my boys.” She laid down beside them bringing them both against her chest, and snuggling them until they calmed down. She laid there beside them for hours... only moving to nurse them, change their diapers and go to the restroom. It was finally bedtime, and Loki still had not returned. She threw on a clean nightgown, and dressed the babies for bed.

    She was in a lot of pain after just giving birth hours earlier, each movement hurting more than the last, and she resented Loki for leaving her alone to care for their children. She grabbed a stack of diapers and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up and the twins close to her and fell asleep until it was time for them to eat an hour later. Her night fell into a predictable routine. The twins would wake crying every two hours to eat, so she would nurse them, change their diapers and get them back to sleep... just to be awoken soon after that. Right before dawn, she woke and found Loki sleeping, facing her, in the bed. He had come home at some point in the last two hours, but hadn’t bothered to wake her.

      Nari had woken and was rooting into her side, so she pulled him to her breast, hoping he would be sated before his brother decided to wake as well. Loki slowly opened his eyes to look at his wife. She laid there on her side nursing his son, and she was gently rubbing his tiny blond head, humming to him. He was silent, listening and watching... He didn’t understand how he could mistreat Sigyn, nor did he know what was wrong with him. He felt like he was two different people, using one body, and it didn’t take much to set him off anymore. He did not want to hurt his wife, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not control that part of himself. He felt like evil had taken up residence in part of his mind and he had no way of knowing when it would make it’s presence known.

      Sigyn felt eyes on her, and raised hers from her son to her husband. His expression was much different now than it was earlier. No longer did he wear the hard, hateful expression... now it was loving, caring and warm. He looked at her with respect and appreciation... the sacrifices she had made for their little family already measured far more than he could ever dream of.

     He gave her a tiny smile. “Hi.”

     Her expression was vacant as shifted her eyes back down to her son. “Hi.”

     He reached over to place his hand on Nari, who was still greedily eating.

     “I owe you an apology, my love. I should not have left you to care for the boys all night alone... I don’t know what is wrong with me, Sigyn. I could not control my anger.”

     “Your anger toward me is misdirected, Loki. I did nothing to wrong you.”

     “I know that, Sigyn. If anything, I should be celebrating you... not acting like a petulant child. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?”

      She thought silently for a moment.“Yes, I can. I am glad you came home.”

      “I will take Nari and change his diaper, while you feed Vali.”

      “Thank you.” She smiled, glad for the help.

      Loki carried Nari into the nursery, and after a moment she saw him poke his head out of the door.

      “Um, darling, I have no idea how to do this...”

       Sigyn laughed as she carefully stood and took Vali into the nursery.

       “Time for a lesson, then...”  

 


	6. Chapter 6

      The next few days went by in a blur for Sigyn. She wouldn’t have known if it were day or night if it hadn’t been for the light that streamed through the balcony doors. It seemed all she did was feed the boys, change diapers and sneak in little naps every now and then as they slept. Loki was helping her when he was home, and Asta helped some also, but the brunt of the twins’ care rested on her shoulders. She never once complained, however, even though Loki could see she was exhausted. She had become the only constant thing in his life. He knew that no matter how badly his day had gone, he could come home and she would be happy to see him... accepting him with open arms.

      Dawn was beginning to break, and Loki could see that Sigyn was sleeping. He knew that she would have to get up soon to feed the babies, so he tried to remain as quiet as he could to keep from waking her. Even though she was exhausted, she was still the most lovely thing he had ever seen. She laid on her side facing him, her long wheaten waves trailing over her shoulder, framing her beautiful face. The deep neckline of her black lace nightgown barely covered her enlarged breasts, and he could feel his silk sleeping pants growing tight as his eyes drifted over her. He diverted his eyes, trying to calm himself...

      The babies slept soundly in between them, softly snoring. It had been nine nights, and their sprinkling ceremony was tonight. It was a very big day for them, but especially for Sigyn. It was her first event in her full capacity as a Princess. It would be much different for her tonight. The ceremony would be open for anyone in Asgard to attend, whether they lived in the palace or not. After all, these new babies were Princes... they were royalty. They would be worshipped just as he and Thor had been, and he would stop at nothing to ensure they have had the life they deserved.

      Vali let out a small cry as he began to wake. He turned his small head to Loki and began to root his nose into his chest. “I do not think you will find what you are looking for there, son. You need your Ma don’t you?” He stroked Vali’s soft cheek as the baby’s eyes opened and he looked up at Loki. “Hello, my beautiful son. You, and your brother and Ma make my life worth living, do you know that?”

      Sigyn slowly opened her eyes, and took in the scene before her. She could watch Loki with the babies all day long. He was different with them... he was so gentle and warm. He had been a little more pleasant and calmer over the past few days, even though his angry outbursts had continued. She was trying to learn what set him off, but it was something different every day. Truly, the past few days had been hard for them both, so maybe after the boys got on a better routine it would be easier for them all.

     “Good morning, husband.” She sweetly smiled at him.

     “Good morning, darling. I think someone is looking for you.” He picked Vali up in his arms and placed him against Sigyn’s chest so that she could nurse him. He pulled Nari to him, so that he could snuggle with him while his brother was eating.

     Loki shook his head. “I cannot believe that I am jealous of my own children.”

     “Why would you say that, my love?”

      “I can see the strong bond you already have with the boys... I want to have that bond with you.”

      “We do have a strong bond, Loki. I love my children, and I love you. It’s a different love, but just as strong.”

       He smiled at her. “Since tonight is a special night for us, I am having a new gown delivered to you this morning. The tailors are also bringing the boys outfits to wear for the ceremony tonight.”

      “Thank you, Loki. That’s very kind.”

      “I wish I could give you more.”

      Sigyn shook her head. “Everything I will ever want is right here in this bed.” Vali finished his breakfast and she switched twins with Loki so she could feed Nari. They

dozed for a while until Asta knocked on the door with breakfast.

      “Milord, the All-Father has requested that you and the Princess be at the ceremony a little early tonight. He has some things he wants to go over with you both.”

       Loki nodded. “Thank you Asta.”

       He began to make their plates as he looked at Sigyn, who was seated on the edge of the bed. “Darling, have you thought about having a baby nurse?”

       “A baby nurse? What is that?”

       “You know... a woman who would take care of the twins for you. Especially at night, so that you could get some sleep.”

       “Oh... you do not think I do a good enough job taking care of them?” She sounded hurt.

       “No, my love. You do an _excellent_ job with the boys. I can also tell how tired you are. You need some rest.”

       “Well, maybe Asta can help more...”

      “No, Sigyn. Asta cannot handle both babies. What will happen when we have things we need to attend... feasts and other events? It’s something all the time, and children aren’t wanted at those types of things. Thor and I had a baby nurse and we turned out just fine. Well... for the most part, anyway.”

     She began to get angry. “Then I will just stay home! I do not care to go to those types of events anyway... especially if my children are not wanted there. I do not want another woman to take care of my babies!”

    “Darling, calm down... you need your rest, and-”

     “Please, Loki. I do not want this...”

      Loki looked at her for a moment, but did not say anything, he just handed her a plate. She took it and began to push her food around with her fork. She did not know whether she should be offended, but she was most definitely hurt. Did he not have faith in her? She could take care of her babies, and she would drop dead from exhaustion before she let _another_ woman do it for her.

      No more was said about the baby nurse for the rest of the afternoon. Sigyn’s gown was delivered, as well as the boys outfits for the ceremony. She made sure they were happy before leaving them with Loki and retreating into the bathroom. She let herself slip into the full bathtub before closing her eyes and letting her body relax. These were her only few moments of peace and solitude, and she was going to enjoy every single one of them. After a few minutes, she dried her body off as she heard a baby’s cry. She sighed, and wrapped the towel around herself before checking on them.

     Loki had shushed the baby back to sleep by the time Sigyn came into the room.

    “They are okay, darling. Nari woke for a moment, but sleep overtook him once again.” He said as he approached her with a smirk.

     “Is that what you are wearing to the ceremony tonight?” He asked, nodding toward her towel.

      “Yes, I thought about it. What do you think? Does it meet the standards of the Prince?” She turned around, modeling it for her husband.

      “Oh, _yes_. Although I think you would look much more beautiful like this...” She watched him as he moved his fingers to untie the knot in her towel, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes shifted downward after she noticed him surveying her body, and darting his tongue out to wet his thin lips. He put his finger underneath her chin, raising her face to look into her eyes. “I was right... _much_ more beautiful. However, I do not believe you should venture out of our chambers naked... every man in Asgard would be seething with lust for you- just as I am now.”

      It had been far too long since they had been able to be intimate, he was positively craving her... _hungry_ for her, and he thought he might combust if he had to wait one moment longer. He cupped her face with his hands, and ducked his head until his lips met hers.

     “Do you need me as much as I need you, Sigyn? _Please_ say you do.”

      Being this close to him made her body come alive. These feelings had been dormant since giving birth, but Loki had effectively awakened those nerves in her most sensitive areas.

      “I do, Loki. I long for you...” She looked over at the sleeping babies. “...but we don’t have much time, and I am still a bit sore.”

      Loki nodded as he pulled her to him, and Sigyn could feel just how much he craved her, as his thick, rigid cock pressed against her belly. He began devouring her neck with his lips and teeth, as her head tilted to the side, giving him full access to her sensitive skin. Her thumbs hooked into the sides of his pants, pushing them down far enough to make them fall the rest of the way on their own. He stepped out of them, as his hands snaked down to cup her bottom, picking her up easily, and he grinned as she wrapped her legs around him like a vice. As he walked, he kicked the bathroom door open and deposited her on the vanity, standing between her legs. He weaved his fingers through her hair, and explored her mouth with his tongue, just enjoying the feel of the electricity that hung in the air around them. He pulled her backside toward him, and whispered in her ear with a smirk.

     “Lean back on the mirror, darling.”

      She did as he said, as he worked his way down her body, paying close attention to each part of her goose-bumped flesh on the way down. His fingers slowly slid up the insides of her thighs, pushing her legs further apart, until his fingers and mouth met at her aching core. She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her as he rested her legs on his shoulders and placed his mouth on her. Her back arched at the warm, wet contact of Loki’s tongue on her most sensitive area... he loved watching her come undone like this. He loved seeing her bite her lip to try to stifle her moans as he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit.

    “Ohh... Loki. Yes, my love, just like that.”

    She began to writhe on the vanity, and he placed his right arm over her hips to keep her still, using the fingers of his left hand to tease her as he nibbled on her... His tongue swirled and danced between her folds, as his fingers entered her, moving slowly and gently, taking care not to hurt his still-healing wife. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through his black hair, feeling the exquisite torture of an orgasm slowly building deep inside of her. She rotated her hips as much as she could with him holding her down, and tried to pull him deeper into her with her thighs. The soft hum of her orgasm quickly became louder as she felt it ripple throughout her entire body.

    “Loki, I’m com-” was all she could say before it took her breath away. He felt the spasms of her body squeezing his fingers tightly... he couldn’t wait to feel that on his cock. He continued until he knew she had come down from her high.

    “Are you ready to be filled, my love? I cannot wait any longer.”

    “Please... I need to feel you inside of me.” “Step down and turn toward the mirror.” She gracefully did as he asked. “Good girl. Now, lean over and spread those legs for me.”

    Sigyn placed her palms flat on the vanity and leaned over, spreading her legs, watching him in the mirror. She saw him smirk as he put his cock at her entrance, and pushed inside of her slowly. Her head rolled down at the feeling of fullness, as he began to thrust into her.

    “Do not look down, wife. Look at me the entire time. I want to watch as I fuck you...”

     She looked back up into the mirror and met his hungry eyes as he bared his teeth and thrusted harder.

     “Yes, that’s it, pet. Keep your eyes on me... _watch_ me. Ohhh... You feel so good.”

     Staring into each other’s eyes as he took her was so intimate... eyes can convey so much. His conveyed animalistic lust, the need for release, and utter want. Seeing herself like this was different. Her cheeks were bright and rosy, her lips were reddened and puffy, and her hair tousled from writhing against the mirror. She leaned back against Loki and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a perfect view of her bouncing breasts.

    “You are so perfect... and you’re _mine_. Mine... mine...” He repeated that word with every sharp thrust of his hips, bringing them both that much closer to climax.

     She could not keep quiet anymore, and a moan resonated from deep within her. Smiling, she turned her face to the side and found his lips, locking them into an embrace. That familiar feeling was sweeping over her once again, only this time it started in her toes, sending them curling, and spreading up into her body as she found her climax.

    He broke their kiss, and looked at his beautiful wife coming undone in the mirror. The expression on her face, was just what he needed, and he held her hips flush to his as he groaned, having _his_ much need release. He moved slowly until their breathing was back to normal. He was enjoying moving unhurriedly and softly in and out of his wife. Every nerve was alive is his body and every movement on his cock sent a shockwave throughout him.

   She leaned against the vanity. “Oh, my love, that was amazing.” He smiled at her in the mirror.

   When he pulled out of her she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

   “I love you Loki.”

   “I love you too, darling.”

   “I’m afraid now I am going to need another bath.” She said as he laughed at her.

    They quickly bathed together, and just when they had finished drying each other off, they started to hear soft coos coming from the other room. Sigyn tiptoed into the bedroom, and peeked at the twins. They were laying next to each other, just as she had left them, but they had turned their faces to the side, and were cooing at each other. Sigyn smiled at them, as Loki walked up behind her.

    “Look at that, they love each other already. We better remember this moment, because in a few years they will probably fight like they hate each other.”

    “Loki, I know you and Thor have had your differences, but you don’t realize how lucky you are to have someone to call your brother. I always wished I had a sibling.”

    “Our boys are lucky to have each other.” Loki said as he walked to the closet to dress.

    After feeding both babies, Sigyn fixed her hair into a romantic, loose braid that swept around her head, and went to the closet to get dressed herself. She still had not looked at the dress Loki had delivered this morning, but as she pulled it out of the box, she was astounded. It was satin, sleeveless, and a beautiful deep green... Loki’s green. The fitted bodice was covered in thick golden embroidery, as well as the back. It was high-waisted with a lovely full skirt. Breathtaking. After slipping into it, she stepped into some golden flats.

    “Loki, can you zip my gown?” She asked, peeking her head out of the door.

     He smiled and came into the closet with her. His long fingers zipped her gown, as he turned her around to look at her.

    “My love... You are a vision.” He kissed her bare shoulder. “You are absolutely perfect.”

    “Thank you for my gown, Loki, it’s beautiful. Now, we must dress the boys, and get out of here. We will be late to our own ceremony!”

    Each boy’s outfit was a little white romper that came down to their knees, trimmed in golden fabric and thread. They finally got the boys into their outfits, and buttoned them up. It was much harder than Sigyn had anticipated. Each baby also had tiny white socks that came up to their knees and white shoes...very royal. She wrapped each baby in a soft blue blanket, making sure not to wrinkle their clothes.

    They made their way to the Throne Room, with babies in tow. The guard greeted them and moved away, allowing them to enter. Odin was standing near the back of the room, giving orders to the people getting ready for the ceremony, and chairs were being set up across the floor, providing places for people to sit.

    “Hello my children!”

    “Hello, Father.” Loki replied dryly. “All-Father, do you really think this many people will show up?”

     “Of course. We are welcoming two new Princes to the world! Let’s walk to the front, I have something to show you, Sigyn.”

      She looked at Loki giving him a quizzical look. He just shrugged, he didn’t know what was going on.

     “This is your first event as my son’s wife... as a Princess, and my grandchildren’s mother. You will need somewhere to sit, will you not?” He nodded toward the thrones, smiling. Her eyes followed and she noticed that Loki’s throne had been brought to the front for the ceremony, and beside it sat a delicate, beautiful golden throne. Sigyn gasped and looked at Odin.

     “Give my grandboy to me... and you may go try it out.”

     “That is for me?”

    “Of course it is, Sigyn. You deserve it.” She looked at Loki and he grinned, and motioned for her to go.

    She slowly walked up the steps, and reached out to run her fingers over the golden throne. It mirrored Frigga’s in that it showed her love for nature. It looked like it was covered in golden ivy, with golden roses here and there, and it had a soft white tufted cushion. She turned and took her seat looking out over the room. She never would have dreamed that she would be sitting on a throne over Asgard... yet here she was. She stepped back down and took Nari back from Odin.

   “Thank you All-Father. You are too kind.”

   “You are welcome. I must go check on a few things, and then we will get started!”

    The room began to fill up quickly. Sigyn had never seen so many people in one place before. She didn’t know any of them, but she was flattered that they all came just the same. She and Loki took their thrones in front of the mass of people, along with the babies. Odin stood beside the pair and prompted the whole room to rise and kneel before the five of them, then began the ceremony.

    “We gather today to bless two children, two new lives that have become part of our world. We gather today to name these children. To call a thing by name is to give it power, and so today we shall give these children a gift. We will welcome them into our hearts and lives and bless them with names of their own.”

     He picked up a golden goblet, and walked over to Loki, who was holding Nari. “Your father has given you the name Nari.” He dipped his fingers into the goblet of water, and sprinkled a few drops onto Nari’s small blond head. “May the gods and goddesses smile on you and guide you, child; and the norns grant you a fine, long life.”

    He made his way to Sigyn and Vali. “Your father has given you the name Vali.” He sprinkled his head with water also. Though the water did not bother Nari, Vali began to pout at the sensation of the droplets rolling off his head. Odin smiled at him as he continued. “May the gods and goddesses smile on you and guide you, child; and the norns grant you a fine, long life.”

    Odin stepped to the side. “These are your names, and they are powerful. Bear your names with honor, and may the gods bless you on this and every day.” He turned to the crowd. “I would like to introduce you to my new grandchildren, and your new Princes!” The crowd stood and erupted in cheers and applause, making both babies jump.

    “If you would like to offer the Princes and their parents well wishes or gifts, please form a line and do so!”

    Many stuffed animals, letters of congratulations and well wishes, balls, wooden toy boats and everything else were placed at Loki and Sigyn’s feet. Her face hurt from smiling, and the boys were beginning to get antsy from being in one place so long. The line finally dwindled down, and they had spoken with everyone that had come.

   “I am going to feed Vali, he is getting very hungry. I will be back soon.”

   “Okay, darling.”

   There was a small room to the side the thrones that Sigyn slipped into to feed her son. She finally got her dress unzipped and pulled down, providing access to her breast, and breathed out a sigh. This was way too much trouble. She would much rather be at home in her nightgown, snuggling with her babies in their bed. When Vali was finished, and Sigyn was dressed again, she went back to take her seat on her throne. Loki had gotten up, and she began to scan the crowd looking for him and Nari. He wasn’t hard to spot, as he was usually the tallest man in the room. He was deeply engrossed in conversation with a young, busty, beautiful redhead... who was holding Nari. The woman looked down upon the baby smiling, and then back up to Loki, batting her eyelashes, and getting closer to him with each moment that passed. Sigyn did not know what to think. He talked to her like he knew her, and she was holding _her_ son. She would rather Loki rip her heart out of her chest with his bare hands, than to hand over her son to another woman.

   “Excuse me, Princess? I didn’t get to give you my well wishes.”

    Sigyn’s attention turned from Loki and the redhead to the little old woman standing in front of her.

    “I am so sorry. We must not have see you!”

    “It’s fine, Princess. You will not want to hear what I’ve got to say, anyway.”

    Sigyn looked at the woman confused. “What do you mean?”

    “Princess, I am a seeress... I can see into the future. I am sorry to tell you this, but your sons are _cursed_. All I can see around them is blackness.”

     Sigyn gasped, clutching Vali to her chest, and looked over at Loki, who noticed the old woman talking to her. He could see the terrified look in her eyes, and took Nari back from the redhead.

     The old woman raised her voice and began to walk up the steps to approach the throne. “Princess, your sons are cursed because of who their father is. You must listen to me. Your sons will _die_ because of your husband! There is nothing you can do to change it. You will mourn for your sons for the rest of your life.”

    “Guards!” Loki shouted and pointed toward Sigyn. They approached the old lady, and pulled her back, escorting her out of the Throne Room.

    “What was that about?” He could see the tears beginning to build in her eyes. “Sigyn, are you okay?”

     She stood, quickly making her way through the throngs of people still mingling in the Throne Room, and back to their chambers, not stopping for anyone, or anything. Loki followed, questioning her about what had happened, but she just ignored him. She wanted to get home as quickly as she could. Between the woman’s words, and seeing the redhead cozying up to Loki while holding her son, she had seen and heard enough. She placed Vali in his crib, and she went into the washroom, locking the door behind her and ripping her gown off. She slid her nightgown over her head, as she heard Loki come in and put Nari in his crib beside his brother.

    He knocked on the door. “Sigyn, please tell me what happened!" She came out of the washroom and tried to breeze past him, but he caught her upper arm in his hand. He forcefully pulled her back to him, making her crash into his chest. He was getting angry. “Tell me!” He shouted.

   “Let go of me, Loki! You are hurting me!”

   “No, I will not. Not until you talk to me.”

    _ **“Why would she talk to you? You’re pathetic...”**_

    His eyes grew wide upon hearing the voice again. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but he couldn’t.

    She sniffled. “I need to feed Nari. He is probably starving.”

    “Fine! Go!” He pushed her, causing her to trip and fall to the floor. “If you don’t want to talk to me, wife, you certainly don’t have to. Get out of my sight.”

    Going into the nursery, she picked Nari up, putting the crying baby to her breast. Her tears ran down her cheeks, and dripped onto the little Prince’s pristine, white outfit. She didn’t know how such a perfect night, quickly went so wrong. Loki poked his head through the nursery door, and tossed a pillow and blanket at her, as she quickly bent over Nari, shielding him from being hit.

    “You can just spend the night in here, since you don’t want to explain yourself to me.”

     Sigyn got the babies ready for bed, and made her pallet on the floor. It was hard and uncomfortable, but it was better than dealing with an angry Loki all night. She kept seeing that redhead in her mind. Who was she? She couldn’t remember if she had seen her around the palace before. Did Loki have a relationship with her? The old lady was at the forefront of her mind too... What she had said deeply disturbed Sigyn. She wasn’t sure if she believed in all that, but no mother likes being told her sons will die before her. She finally drifted off to sleep, not long before the babies got back up... 

 


	7. Chapter 7

      The light streaming through the nursery window woke Sigyn the next morning. She stretched, and immediately felt stiff from sleeping on the floor all night. She sat up, and rubbed her neck trying to work out the kinks that had taken up residence there. She wanted to just forget about all that happened last night. It was a nightmare, only she had been awake. The door creaked open, but she did not even turn around to see who it was, she just continued looking at the beautifully lit window.

      Loki spoke softly, as not to wake the twins. “Darling, breakfast is here. Would you like to come eat with me? I am sure you are hungry.”

     If Sigyn hadn’t been positively starving, she wouldn’t have accepted his offer. He reached out his hands to her and helped her to stand. Her whole body ached, and she was exhausted from the night before. He led her to her chair, and in it was a plate full of sweetcakes with syrup, fruit, and whipped cream... her favorite. She placed her plate squarely on her lap, and began to cut into her breakfast. They ate in complete, awkward silence for the longest time before Loki cleared his throat and spoke.

      “I am sorry about last night. I was up all night thinking about it. I ruined what should have been a perfect night for you. I was just so angry that you went to bed without talking to me about what had happened.”

      “You didn’t give me much a chance before you exiled me to the nursery.”

      “I know, darling. I am sorry. Please forgive me.”

      Sigyn nodded.

      “Loki?”

      “Hmm?”

     “That little old lady said she was a seeress... that she could see the future. She told me that our sons were cursed, and that they would die... because of _you_. She said that I would mourn for my sons for the rest of my life.”

     Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t believe in that do you? That the little old lady can see the future? She was just a dirty, insane commoner, trying to ruffle your feathers.”

     “I don’t know, Loki. I do not like hearing it, whether it’s true or not. I cannot outlive my sons.” She was trying to hold herself together, but reliving the events of last night was getting the better of her. “I wish that you would have been beside me when that happened... but you had moved on to something else, hadn’t you?”

     Loki chuckled. Secretly, he loved the fact that Sigyn was jealous of the redhead he was talking to after the ceremony. He was always feeling the twinge of jealousy when he saw his wife with Thor... now she could see what that felt like.

    “What do you mean, darling?”

     She thought for a moment, and came to the conclusion that she did not want play these mind games with him right now. “Nothing, Loki.”

     She put down her fork as she heard a quiet baby’s whimper coming from the nursery. It was time for their breakfast, so she stood and slowly made her way toward the nursery.

     “Her name is Elena.”

     She stopped dead in her tracks without turning around, and listened to Loki.

    “She will be coming later today. I hired her as a baby nurse. We will put her in the room next to Asta.”

    Sigyn’s eyes immediately filled with tears. She felt betrayed by her husband. He knew that she absolutely did not want another woman brought into the house. Especially a beautiful one that she saw cozying up to her husband the night before. Obviously, he did not care, and her wants meant nothing to him. She continued walking and slammed the nursery door behind her. Nari was crying, so she snuggled him close to her chest as she cried right along with him. She lowered him to her breast so that he could have his breakfast. She felt numb all over, and prayed to wake from this nightmare. What was happening to her husband? This was all new... He would have never betrayed her like this before.

    She fed both babies, and changed their clothing, putting them in sweet little green silk gowns that had their names embroidered on them in golden thread. They went to sleep shortly after that, and she crept out of the room. Loki was dressed and seated at his desk, engrossed in a book, so she sped past him and locked herself in the washroom. She ran the water as hot as she could get it, before submerging herself in it. The water smelled of lavender, and she scrubbed every inch of her body. Drying off, she looked in the mirror... just yesterday she and Loki had amazing sex right here. Now, she didn’t know where they stood. This relationship was never stable, it was always either up or down... no in-between. She just wanted constant love, but since Loki ‘woke up’ he had not given her that. She was his wife, however, and she would press on... even fighting for Loki if it came down to it.

     She wrapped her towel around her body and walked toward the closet to dress. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her as she moved from one room to another, but she would not dare look up at him... she didn’t care to test his mood right now. She slipped a dress over her head that she had not worn yet. It was green, of course, but it had a lovely thick band of golden stones around the neckline. It was sleeveless, straight and loose, but clung to her curves just right, making her look like the goddess she was. She left her hair to trail down her back in waves, and put in the Queen’s golden studs. After applying some perfume behind her ears, she walked back into the bedroom. She could head Loki gasp, and she looked up at him.

    “You look beautiful, my darling.”

    She nodded as she heard a knock on the door. “My Prince, it is Elena!” _Perfect timing._

    Loki stood, as Sigyn approached him, grabbing his hands. She looked deep into his eyes, pleading with him.

    “Please do not do this, my husband. I am begging you. Please...”

    “I am doing this for you. Do not be ungrateful, Sigyn.” He replied as he walked past her to answer the door.

    “Hello, My Prince, I hope I am not late!”

    “Oh no, Elena, you are right on time. Sigyn, I would like for you to meet Elena. She will be helping you care for the boys.” Sigyn slowly turned around... and there she was. The same busty redhead from the night before.

     She nodded, without a smile. “Nice to meet you Elena.”

    “Come, I will show you to your room.” Loki said as he ushered her back through the door and into the room next to Asta.

     Asta, hearing all the commotion, walked through her door and saw Loki leading a pretty girl into the room next to hers. She poked her head in to check on Sigyn. “What is going on Your Majesty?”

     “Oh, Asta, I don’t know. Loki has hired a baby nurse, against my begging of him not to. She just happens to be beautiful, and loves to flirt with my husband.” She looked to Asta with tears in her eyes. Normally, it was wrong to share personal information like that with a servant... but Asta was her only friend, and the only woman she had to confide in.

    “Oh... Sigyn. I am sorry.”

    Loki entered the bedroom once again, with Elena hot on his tail. “Oh, Elena, this is Asta, our maid. Anything you need, you just ask her. Now, I will formally introduce you to our boys.” He began to lead her into the nursery, as Sigyn clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. This was her worst nightmare coming true. She walked to the nursery behind them and leaned on the doorframe just watching...

    He led Elena beside one crib. “This is Vali.”

    “Oh, my Prince. He looks just like you. He is so handsome.” She giggled, and Sigyn cringed. “And this is Nari, who you met last night.”

    “He’s cute too. He looks like your wife.”

    Loki nodded. “Sigyn will tell you where everything is. You will be answering to her, so do as she says. If she comes to me telling me you are not following her orders, you will be punished. Understand?”

   “Oh... yes, Milord. I understand.”

    Sigyn shook her head, wondering if he would take Elena over his knee as he had done her. She couldn’t bear the thought. Thankfully, Asta interrupted their conversation before Sigyn had a chance to get a disturbing mental image.

   “Your Majesties, Prince Thor is here.” Sigyn immediately turned on her heels and left the nursery to greet Thor, with Loki following, watching her closely. Elena trotted behind, excited to meet the other Prince.

   “Hi Thor.” Sigyn greeted him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

   “Hello little Sigyn. Hello Brother!”

   “Thor.” He began to seethe watching Sigyn hug him.

   Thor noticed another woman following Loki. A fiery redhead, with very ample... assets.

   “Who is this?” He asked, confused.

   “Oh... this is...” Loki struggled to remember her name.

   “My name is Elena, My Prince. I am the new baby nurse.”

   “Oh, hello Elena. I thought Sigyn was doing a wonderful job caring for the twins.Whose idea was it to hire a baby nurse?” He eyed Loki.

   “It was mine, Thor... Get out of my house.”

   Thor looked down at Sigyn, whose eyes were downcast. He could tell that she hated this. He could see the embarrassment and pain on her face.

   “May I see you outside for a moment, Loki?” Loki rolled his eyes as he led the way outside.

    Thor turned back to Sigyn. “I will see you soon, Sigyn... Elena, it was nice to meet you.”

    Sigyn stayed silent, standing with her arms crossed, but Elena bowed... her breasts nearly falling out of her dress. “Nice to meet you, Prince Thor.”

   After both men were outside, Thor turned to Loki with a furious expression. “What are you thinking, Loki? You know Sigyn does not want this. I can see the pain on her face.”

    “She needs help taking care of the babies, Thor.”

   “No, that is not the reason you hired Elena. I can see exactly why you hired her. Are you growing tired of your wife already?”

   “Of course not... but it will be nice for her to feel jealousy for once, like I do _every single day_. I have no interest in Elena! My only interest is my wife.”

   “Well you have a shocking way of showing it, Brother. Sigyn takes great pride in her children, and you are ripping her heart out by insinuating that she cannot care for her own sons... that she needs another woman to do it for her! You have done some things that I have questioned before, but this... this is the worst.”

   “It is not for you to say how I run my family, Thor.”

   “Obviously, because if I had a woman like Sigyn, I would treat her _much_ better. She has devoted her life to you and your children. If you don’t treat her right, someone else will.”

   “Like you, Thor? Are you going to _treat_ my wife right?” Loki grinned.

    Thor shook his head, as he looked at Loki in disgust. “You’re pathetic.”

    Thor turned and stormed down the hall. Loki figured he would probably head to Odin’s side, tattling on him, but he didn’t care. He wanted to show Sigyn just how it felt to feel the sting of jealousy so deep, that it rattles you to your core. Maybe this would finally make her loyal to _him_.

    He walked back into his chambers, and the tension and awkwardness were palpable. Elena had taken Sigyn’s chair, and sat on the edge, poised and ready when she heard Loki coming back in. Asta was changing the bed linens, and did not even acknowledge that Loki had entered the room. He looked around for Sigyn, and finally saw her out on the balcony. She was leaning on her elbows, staring out over the rolling waves. Her life felt as stormy and rough as that sea right now. She felt like the only people she had left were her boys... and now that was even in question with this new baby nurse. Sigyn wasn’t dumb, she could see how beautiful Elena was, but she never thought Loki would stoop this low.

    “Darling? What are you doing out here by yourself?” He asked as he stepped out onto the balcony with her.

    “Just... watching the waves. Wondering if I should just go ahead and join them. It would be so _peaceful_ down there... just floating into oblivion.”

    Loki winced. “Why would you say that, darling? That is a terrible thing to say.” He leaned on the rail beside her, looking into her face.

    “I am not needed anymore, it seems. You’ve got someone to clean your chambers, bring your food to you... and now you’ve even got someone to raise your children. What am I needed for? The times when you are filled with lust, and you want someone you can bend over the bathroom vanity? Or will Elena fill that role too?” She shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know, Loki. Maybe I have given you all I can.”

    He reached out to put his arms around her. “No, Sigyn. I didn’t mean-”

    She put her hands up and backed away from him. “No... just... don’t. Please. I can’t take anymore today.” She turned to walk back inside, as Loki sighed and went back to watching the waves. His heart was saying that maybe he had truly gone too far this time. He had never heard Sigyn talk that way, and it was because of him. He had brought her that low, and it disturbed him. His head told him different, however. His head _delighted_ in this. He was going to love watching the jealousy eat at her until she fell at his feet, begging for him to be only hers. He knew that what he was doing was hurtful and wrong, but at this point he didn’t care. In his heart, he knew that Sigyn was a good woman and did not deserve this. Only time would tell if his _head_ or his _heart_ would win this battle.

    “Where is my wife?” He asked Elena as he entered his bedroom.

    “The nursery. The babies were crying. I tried to get them, but she wouldn’t let me.”

     Loki nodded. “You are dismissed for the day, Elena. It will take you some time to get settled into your room.”

     He peeked into the nursery, as he heard the front door click closed behind him. Sigyn had turned the rocking chair toward the window, and was feeding Vali- softly rocking and singing to him.

    “Need some help?” He quietly asked as he approached the back of her chair.

    “If you’d like... you can cuddle Nari until I feed him.” She nodded toward the crib.

    He walked over to pick up the cooing baby, cradling him in his arms. Looking at Nari, was like looking at Sigyn. He had a sweet, tiny nose, and perfect little rosy lips. He stroked the top of the baby’s head with his hand, and smiled as he looked up into his eyes. _Truly_ , this is all Loki needed to be happy. His sons... and his wife.

    He sighed. He now knew what he must do. “Sigyn, I will tell Elena that we do not require her services with the babies. I will let her stay, however, until she finds somewhere else to go. I am sorry to have caused you so much heartache.”

   Sigyn silently breathed a large sigh of relief. “Thank you, Loki.”

   She switched babies with him when Vali was finished, and he played with him for awhile, kissing his head and rubbing his soft little chunky cheeks. Sigyn smiled as she watched Loki being so warm and caring with the baby... She wished this was the man she got all the time, and she hoped that as the days went by, he would show her glimpses of the old Loki returning. Only time would tell.

    They spent the rest of the day together in bed, as a family... no Elena, no Asta... just the four of them. Loki and Sigyn took turns reading books to the boys, and even though the babies could not understand what they were saying yet, they watched their ma and pa as they were reading, interjecting soft little noises every now and then. They lazed about until dinnertime, just enjoying spending time together, talking and laughing. This was the glimpse of Loki that Sigyn needed to keep pressing forward. He was truly a good man, just a bit misdirected at times. She knew that he loved her, and she certainly loved him... and _just maybe_ that was all they needed to make it. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

       Sigyn could hear voices as she awoke at dawn the next morning. It had been a long night with the twins, but Loki had been by her side the entire time, and while he couldn’t feed them, he helped with everything else. She stretched, as she tried to hear the voices outside of their cracked door.

       “I’m sorry, Elena. I have changed my mind. I think my wife is very capable of caring for our children on her own. I am sorry.”

        She then heard a seductive female voice answer him. “My Prince, surely you have some need I can fulfill. I would really like to stay here... I will do anything you ask.”

        Sigyn flinched hearing those words come from Elena’s mouth. They dripped with sex and lust, and she hoped her husband would be strong enough to cast her away. She could just see that brave twat of a woman pressing her breasts up against his leather coat as she wiggled her hips and fluttered her eyelashes.

        Loki sounded irritated. “You may stay here until you find somewhere else to go. All of my needs are being absolutely and thoroughly met, and that is really none of your concern. If you get bored, you may help Asta clean.”

       She grinned proudly and heard Elena huff as she went back into her room and slammed the door. Loki’s boot steps were approaching, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn’t want Loki to know that she had overheard that conversation. She felt him walk over to her, but then he just stopped. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, as he shed his coat. She felt the bed move as he sat beside her, reaching out to run his fingers through her waves, stopping between her breasts to run his long middle finger lightly over her scar. She heard him sigh, as his hand moved down to rest on her stomach.

      “Darling? It’s almost time for breakfast.” He softly rubbed the skin between her hip bones, making her shiver. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki looking brighter and more like himself than he had in a very long time. The smile he was wearing was one she thought he had lost while he was sleeping. He positively beamed at her. She reached up and touched the creases that appeared at the sides of his eyes.

       He laughed, and looked at her like she was insane. “Why are you fondling my face, darling?”

        “I just haven’t seen these little lines in a long time.”

         He raised his eyebrows at her. “Lines?”

        “When you smile really big, you get these creases around your eyes... I just love them. It means you are happy.”

        “Oh... well, that I am darling.”

        Asta brought in the breakfast tray as quietly as she could, and Sigyn giggled at her tip-toeing out of the room. 

       “Let’s try and eat before the boys wake up.” He held out his hand to Sigyn, helping her out of the bed, and leading her to the chair.

       “I think we need some new furniture. Two chairs were plenty when it was just me here, but now I’ve got you and the twins... I think we need more. I will get the furniture maker up here in the next couple of days, and you can tell him what you’d like. Anything at all... the sky’s the limit!”

       She looked up at him and smiled. “Okay.” He had surely woken up on the right side of the bed this morning. He fixed their plates, as they sat and ate every bit of it.

       “We have the Summer Solstice festival coming up in a couple days, you know. There will be visitors here to celebrate that you have probably never met before.”

        “Oh? Like who?”

         “I think Njord is coming. Along with Freyr and Freya, his son and daughter.”

         “Oh, I have heard many things about them. Meeting gods and goddesses makes me very nervous, Loki. What if I make a fool of myself?”

         “Darling, you won’t. After all, you are a Goddess yourself.”

          She smiled, taking a sip from her juice glass. “I don’t know about that. Will you tell me about them?”

          Loki nodded as he swallowed a bite of toast. “Well, after the war between the Aesir and Vanir, which is probably where your father met your mother, Sigyn, Njord and his children were sent here as an exchange with Vanaheim. There were kind of like a physical peace treaty, but eventually became such an integral part of our society that Odin named them honorary Aesir. Njord was married to a goddess named Skadi. Unfortunately, she loved the cold of the mountains and he loved the salt of the sea... so that did not last very long.” He laughed. “Freyr loves the ocean and spends most of his time sailing it, and his sister Freya is... well, _Freya_. She’s a bit wild, but she loves magic.”

        “Well, they sound... _interesting_.” She giggled.

        “That they are, my darling. Freyr even sails a large ship that can be folded up, just like paper, and put in his pocket.”

         Sigyn looked at him like he was crazy.

        “I know it sounds nutty, darling, but it’s true!”

        “I will believe it when I see it, husband.”

        They both tilted their heads to the open door of the nursery, and heard a soft cry that quickly became distraught. “Sounds like someone is very hungry.”

        “If you need me, you know where I’ll be.” She smiled as she walked toward the nursery door. Loki could hear her telling his sons good morning, how much she loved them, and that she missed them while they were sleeping. He really was so lucky to have her. She loved him and their sons so much, and he felt like a fool to have ever doubted her.

       After Sigyn fed and changed the babies, she brought them into the bed with her and Loki. They laid together, and played with Nari and Vali for a couple of hours, until Asta knocked and poked her head in.

      “Mind if I begin my duties, Your Majesties?”

      “No, Asta, go ahead. We are going to stay in bed and play with the babies. The bedding can be changed tomorrow.”

      “Yes, Your Majesty.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Your Majesty, Elena is wanting to help. Is that okay?”

      “Yes. I told her that she could help you if she got bored. She should be doing something while she stays here.” Loki answered.

      Asta nodded, and turned to go fetch Elena. She returned with the redhead right on her heels. Elena was clothed in a servant’s dress that looked like it was a size too small, and she left two buttons undone at the top to display her cleavage. Sigyn rolled her eyes at the girl. She thought her breasts were just as nice, or nicer, than Elena’s, but she was a little more modest. That view was only for her husband, and she intended to keep it that way. She realized that as long as she and Loki were married, she would have to deal with women throwing themselves at him. After all, he was a Prince. Most ladies would do whatever they had to do to land a Prince, even if he was married. She would provide all the love she could, physically and emotionally, but it was up to Loki to stay faithful to her.

     Elena picked up a dusting rag from Asta’s cleaning bucket, and walked over to the bedside table next to Loki. She bent over to dust the table, but angled her body so that he had a nice view down her dress. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and gave him a sexy smirk as she wiped the table. He cleared his throat as he looked her over, and then turned on his side toward Sigyn, winking at her. She couldn’t believe Elena had the nerve to flirt with him like that in front of her. She couldn’t wait until she was gone.

     Loki heard some commotion outside, so he swung his legs to the side of the bed and got up, barely brushing past Elena. He swung open the balcony doors and stepped outside.

    “Sigyn! Come look at this!”

     She jumped up, making sure both babies stayed asleep, slipped into her robe, and went to find her husband. When she looked out upon the waves of Asgard, she saw a gigantic ship with billowing white sails gliding over the blue water. It was the most majestic thing she had ever seen. Sigyn squinted her eyes, and could see that the long wooden ship was being captained by a younger looking man with long blond hair.

     Standing beside him was a grey haired man with a long beard. They must be Njord and Freyr! Loki and Sigyn watched as the boat was docked, and a bridge was extended to the pier. Njord and Freyr stepped off the bridge, and were followed by a beautiful woman. Sigyn assumed that was Freya.

     After they were all off the ship, Freyr walked to the bow of the boat, and gripped a board with his fingers. He literally began to fold the boards over each other, until the boat was as tiny as a handkerchief. Sigyn watched in amazement. This is truly what gods and goddesses did... things that seemed unreal to normal people like Sigyn, were everyday occurrences to them. Freyr shook the water off his tiny square of a ship, and placed it in his bag, just as Loki said he would do.

      “See! I told you!” He looked over to her and saw the amazed expression on her face.

      “I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes!”

      Loki snickered as he stepped behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and putting his lips to her ear.

      “There are many magical things that I will show you, my love. Things that will astound you... things that will startle you... things that will _arouse_ you.”

      “Mmmm...” Sigyn closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her husband. “ _Arouse_ me, you say?”

      “Yes, my darling. I will show you later.” He bit down gingerly onto her shoulder, as she giggled. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

      “Promise?”

      “Oh, yes.” He smirked as he kissed her lips. She darted her tongue out to lightly run it over his bottom lip, as his hands slithered down to clutch her backside. She could feel his cock stiffening as he pressed against her and explored her mouth with his tongue. She snaked her hand down his chest... his lean, muscular stomach... until it finally reached the front of his breeches. She stroked her husband, from base to tip, through his pants. Loki moaned into her mouth, as she applied deeper pressure. She wanted to yank his pants down and have him right there on the balcony, but it was daylight... and there were two maids cleaning their chambers. It would have to wait.

      Sigyn heard a deep voice coming from the door. “Oh! Uh... Wow...I’m sorry to interrupt...”

      Thor.

      His eyes were wide, as he had just seen Loki pulling Sigyn into a deep embrace, his mouth on hers, and Sigyn’s delicate hand palming Loki hungrily through his breeches. He cleared his throat, and was suddenly thankful his tunic covered his crotch.

     Sigyn pulled away, breaking Loki’s kiss, and blushed feverishly.

     “Thor.” Loki greeted his brother.

     “I am sorry. Asta sent me out here. I didn’t know something was... happening.”

     “It’s fine, Thor. What did you need?” Loki asked. Sigyn was embarrassed and couldn’t even look up at Thor yet. Loki looked at Thor, as Thor stared at Sigyn. He couldn’t get the image of her with her hand on his brother’s cock out of his mind. Loki could tell what Thor was thinking, as he could see his eyes afire with lust.

     “Thor?”

     “Oh... Yes.” He looked back to Loki. “Father would like us to dine with him tonight, since Njord, Freyr, and Freya are here. He wants to spend some time together before the feast in a couple of days.”

     “Fine. What time?”

      “Six.”

      “Okay, we will be there.”

       Thor nodded. “See you then. Goodbye, Sigyn.”

        She demurely raised her eyes to him, still pink in the face. “Goodbye, Thor.”

       Thor stepped back through the balcony door.

       “We are always interrupted aren’t we?” Loki joked as he tilted Sigyn’s face up to meet his. “We will continue this tonight.”

         She smiled and nodded, and went to check on the boys. Loki leaned over the balcony, willing himself to calm down. He wished everyone would just leave them alone so that he could spend a night with his wife alone, it didn’t happen near enough anymore.

         By the time Asta and Elena were done cleaning, it was time for Sigyn and Loki to bathe and begin dressing for dinner. Loki bathed and dressed first, giving Sigyn time to nurse the boys. She bathed next, put her hair up into a lovely elaborate braid, and went into the closet to dress. Dinner would be held in Odin’s chambers again, so they had to dress formally. She picked out a light colored flowy, sleeveless gown, that had a blue floral print lightly scattered on it. The alabaster color of the gown matched her skin exactly, and the neckline was a deep v-neck. She put it on, and walked out to stand in front of Loki. He looked up at her, and was left speechless.

        “Do you think this is inappropriate to wear to the All-Father’s chambers? With the neckline and all?” Loki’s eyes trailed down from her face to her breasts, as she wrapped a golden belt around her waist, that finished it off perfectly.

        “No, darling, I think it’s perfect... but don’t blame me if I am all worked up when we get home.” He stood and walked over to her, running his fingers up her arms. “Looking at you like that all night... it’s going to do something to me.”

       “Good.” She smiled and went back to the closet to finish dressing. She put in Frigga’s earrings, slipped on her feather necklace from her wedding day, and added a golden cuff to the upper part of her arm. She slipped her feet into some golden heels, and went to get Asta. She was going to sit with the boys while they were gone.

        Asta answered her door, and gasped. “Princess, you look absolutely beautiful!”

        Sigyn laughed. “Oh, thank you Asta. I think we are ready to leave.”

        “Okay!” She followed Sigyn into their chambers. “I just fed them, so they shouldn’t be hungry for three hours or so. They are asleep in their nursery, and shouldn’t give you any trouble at all. If you need us for anything, get Elena to fetch us from the All-Father’s chambers.”

        “We will be fine, Princess. Have fun.”

        Sigyn rolled her eyes. “I am sure there will be no fun to be had tonight.”

        “Let’s go, darling.” Loki rushed her as he stood by the door.

        She followed him through the door, and they held hands as they made their way to the All- Father’s chambers. Egil answered the door again, and led them to the dining room. They were obviously the last to arrive, and everyone stood to greet them.

        Loki spoke. “Sigyn, this is Njord.”

       “Hello, sir.” She smiled. Njord was an older man, that looked about the All-Father’s age. He had a very kind smile, and a long white beard.

       “This is his son-”

       “Freyr. My name is Freyr. What a lovely wife you have, Loki. You do not deserve her!” He stood and took Sigyn’s hand, kissing it.

        Loki laughed. “No, Freyr, probably not.”

       “Oh...” Sigyn looked down at him surprised. “It is nice to meet you Freyr.” He was a very nice looking man. He had long blond hair and a beard, and remotely favored Thor.

       “And this is Freya.” A woman looked up at them that was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her. She had long blond hair, and she resembled Frigga so much that it was uncanny.

      “Hello.” Sigyn smiled warmly.

       Loki added. “She is not always the nicest.” “That was uncalled for, Loki.” Freya responded.

       Sigyn turned toward Odin, and curtseyed. “All-Father.”

      “Daughter.” He smiled warmly. “Please sit! We will begin eating now!”

      “Loki...” Freyr began. “I was just telling Thor about an expedition I went on a while back. I sailed the sea to Alfheim, and you will never believe all the sea creatures that tried to make me their dinner! Some of them I had never seen before. It was fantastic!”

       Everyone laughed. Only Freyr would describe nearly getting eaten by a sea creature as ‘fantastic’. Njord and Freyr kept the party entertained with stories for the rest of the meal. Freya kept quiet, and ate her dinner. She looked miserable, and very unhappy to be at that table.

     Thor spoke up. “Sigyn... Loki, Freyr and I have known each other a long time. We have gotten into some trouble here and there. We have much history together... ”

      Freya teased, “Princess, has Loki told you of our history? He and I have spent many long nights together...”

      Everyone was silent, waiting with bated breath to see how Sigyn would respond to Freya. She could be very intimidating with her beauty and words.

      “Well, Freya... there is a reason it is called history. That means it’s in the _past_. Frankly, I don’t really _care_ what went on between you and Loki, as it _won’t_ be happening again.”

       Everyone cracked a smile at Sigyn, proud of her for standing up for herself. Freya just grinned wickedly at her, slumping down in her chair.

      As dinner was over, everyone said their goodbyes until the next day.

      “What a _bitch_.” Loki nearly choked with laughter.

      “What was that, darling?”

      “Freya... saying that at the dinner table. How disrespectful to the All-Father!”

      “Freya has always been a little outspoken. She normally likes men... better, if you catch what I am saying.”

      “She’s a _whore_?” Loki laughed at those words coming out of her mouth. Normally, she didn’t talk about people like that, so he was quite enjoying this.

      “Yes, darling, _that_ she is.”

      They arrived back at their chambers and saw Asta reading a book in Sigyn’s chair.

     “How were they?” Sigyn asked. “Fine! They slept the whole time!” Sigyn nodded, and right on cue a baby started crying.

     “Ugh, okay, thank you so much Asta.” Sigyn walked to the nursery sweeping up a crying Vali. “Are you hungry, my son?” She turned and motioned for Loki to unzip her. She sat on the bed and wiggled until the top of her dress fell, exposing her breasts. Loki’s mouth began to water, and he swallowed to keep from drooling.

    After both twins were finished, she put them back to bed, and they drifted off easily. She tip- toed out of the nursery, pulling the door to. Loki was standing at his desk looking at some papers, as Sigyn whisked by him and into the restroom. Once she was locked in, she let her dress drop to the floor, and cleaned up a bit before applying some perfume behind her ears. She opened the door, and slowly crept up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his slender waist.

    “Hello darling.” He could feel from her breasts that were pressed against the back of his leather coat that she was nude. He grinned, and turned in her arms. His bottom jaw jutted out as he took in her naked form. “I think you forgot your clothes...”

     “Oh? Well, I should go get them.”

     He caught her hand as she started toward the washroom and simpered at her wickedly. “ _Don’t... you... dare_.”

    “What about you, husband? Should I undress _you_?” She smirked as she began to run her fingers up his leather-clad chest.

    “Not quite yet, Sigyn.” He grabbed her hands, pushing them back to her sides. “I have an idea, but you _must_ trust me.”

    “You know I trust you, Loki.”

     He nodded. “I have always been curious about what we look like as I am on top of you, thrusting into you, as you scream my name. I have always wanted to concentrate on your face, as I become your undoing... I thought of a way to do _exactly_ that.”

    He held his hands up, motioning for her to stay still, and took a couple of steps back.

    Sigyn was confused, and watched him closely. Suddenly, her Loki became _two_ Lokis. She gasped, as she began to understand his plan.

    “Now, this is an exact replica of me. Go ahead, touch him.”

     Sigyn reached her hand out to stroke the replica’s face. It was just as solid as Loki’s. He had the same glare as Loki, and the same devilish, naughty smile. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. It was so strange, but it also lit a spark deep inside of her. Loki walked behind Sigyn, placing his lips near her ear.

     “ _I want to watch you fuck him_.”

    Sigyn’s lips parted as she let out a small gasp. Here she was, standing in between her husband, and a perfect copy of him. Both of them seething at her... breathing heavily on her... lust filling their eyes. She was growing wet, and she looked back at Loki.

    He tilted his head toward her. “I really don’t want him to have to wait any longer, my love. He is even _more_ impatient than I am.” He chuckled as he went to his chair, picking it up, and turning it toward the bed. She was going to have an audience, it seemed. He took his seat and nodded, motioning for her to turn her attention to the clone.

    She couldn’t deny that she was curious. She looked at the clone, and timidly teetered on her tiptoes, stretching up to kiss him. The clone felt exactly like her husband, and acted like him too. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him, making her moan from the feeling of the cold leather against her skin. She ran her fingers up to his shoulders, helping the clone out of his long coat, and she broke the kiss as she laid it over the back of her chair. His leather piece that went over his tunic was next, and she made quick work of it, unbuttoning it and tossing it to her chair. Wrapping her fingers around the bottom hem of his tunic, she lifted it over his head, and let it fall to the floor, revealing the lean expanse of pale skin that covered his chest. The clone cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, as her hand went to work on the laces of his breeches. She pushed them down as far as she could before breaking the kiss. Slowly, she knelt in front of him, and helped him step out of his boots, and finally his pants. Looking up, she realized this clone was exactly like Loki... down to every inch. He picked her up, making her squeal, and deposited her on the bed, laying down beside her.

     “Put your mouth on him, darling.”

      Getting to her knees, she grabbed the clone’s rigid cock with both hands, and slowly lowered her face to meet it. She looked up into Loki’s eyes, as she wrapped her lips around the clone’s thick member. The clone threw his head back in pleasure, as Sigyn began to lick up the underside, giving a little extra flick to the spot where his shaft meets the head. She bobbed up and down on the clone, twisting her hands as she went... never taking her eyes off of Loki. She watched as he unlaced his own breeches, pulling them down enough to release _his_ throbbing cock from it’s leather prison. He encased it inside of his hands, stroking slowly and lazily, as he watched his wife pleasure his clone.

     He opened his mouth to give her a breathy command. “Lay down in the center of the bed.”

    She did as he asked, laying her head on the soft green pillows. Loki stood and removed the rest of his clothing. The sight of this was overload for Sigyn. The clone waited in between her legs for his next command, while she watched the real Loki stand there nude, with lust practically dripping from his face. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, retrieving from it four sections of rope. He turned back to her with a menacing look on his face. Standing beside the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it toward the headboard.

     “Loki?” Sigyn, becoming nervous, questioned his actions.

     He looked down at her. “You trust me?”

     After thinking for a moment she just nodded and looked back at the clone, still kneeling between her legs. He tied her wrists to opposite sides of the headboard, and did the same with her legs, fixing them to the posts at the foot of the bed. He went back to his chair as he watched her pull, testing the knots on the rope. He wanted to see just how far he could push her. She gave him an unsure look as the clone began advancing on her. He attacked her neck with his mouth, going to that spot where her neck meets her shoulders... that perfect spot that always made her moan.

    “Ohhh... yes.” She hissed, hearing a chuckle from Loki. She turned her head toward him and saw him in the shadows, stroking himself. She watched him slide his hand up and down his shaft, and she could see a drop of clear liquid appear at the tip. The clone moved down to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth, as her back arched off the bed, begging him to take more. After her nipple was puckered, he moved to the other one teasing it with his lips and teeth until she writhed beneath him. She never took her eyes off of her husband... there was something about this that was so beautiful and primal.

    “Oh gods... Loki. _Please_... Enough teasing.” Loki smirked as the clone placed his cock at her entrance. He pushed inch-by-inch until he was fully sheathed in her, only to pull back, and do it again. He began to move faster, leaning back to watch himself sliding in and out of her. The clone placed his thumb on her aching nub and began to massage it slowly. Her orgasm approached her quickly like a speeding ship and overtook her, making her shudder with each aftershock. Loki watched his clone moving in and out of his wife for a moment, before flicking his wrist and making the clone disappear in a shimmer of green light. Loki walked over to the bed, taking in his wife’s appearance. Her hair was falling out of the braid, her chest was heaving, and her face was red... He knew that ‘just-fucked’ look of hers very well.

    “You did wonderfully, my pet. Thank you for trusting me. Do you think you can take a little more?”

     She smiled up at him. “Oh _yes_ , Loki.”

    He leaned over her face and kissed her, biting her swollen lips lightly between his teeth. Raising back up, he surveyed her body.

    “You look so _beautiful_ like this, pet. Tied to my bed... subject to every little thing I want to do to you... I control you, and there’s _nothing_ you can do about it.” He grinned, as he walked back over to his desk, this time retrieving a riding crop. Sigyn’s eyes grew wide as she saw the long crop in his hands, and the impassioned look that spread across his face. “You _must_ trust me, darling. I will not hurt you.”

    He crawled onto the bed and knelt in between Sigyn’s outstretched legs. He very lightly ran the crop over her cheek and down between her breasts, letting her get a feel of the worn leather. Her skin immediately broke out in goosebumps, and he watched her chest rise and fall with each apprehensive breath. She was scared, that much he could tell. He pulled the crop back a little, and popped her on her thigh. She jumped at the sensation. These were all new feelings for her... And surprisingly enough, she _loved_ it. She loved being submissive to Loki... she liked him having the control. She knew it was what he craved... maybe even what he _needed_... and she would give that to him.

    He pulled the crop back further, and popped her hard on the other thigh, making her jump. That one stung... but it was a delicious sting. He did that more times than she could count, alternating sides, and getting more aggressive each time. She was positively dripping with want for her husband.

    “Are you okay, pet?”

     Sigyn nodded her head, even though there were hot tears in her eyes. Loki looked down at her thighs and admired the long welts left on her pale skin from the crop. He ran his finger over them, feeling the texture of the raised ridges, making Sigyn wince. He smiled up at her.

     “I am so proud of you, my love. You can take more than I was expecting.”

     “I can take _much_ more than that, Loki. I want to... for you.”

     “I know, darling... but I don’t think I can wait any longer to be inside of you. I need you... _now_.”

     He reached behind himself to untie her legs, and scooted up, positioning his cock at her waiting entrance. He slid into her without any resistance, and immediately began thrusting into her savagely. She wrapped her legs around him, but could not touch him as her hands were still tied. He placed his forehead against hers and he continued to take her... he couldn’t be tender and gentle at this point. He wanted her too badly.

     Sigyn and Loki were both already teetering on the edge of release, and he buried his face into her shoulder and bit her flesh as he climaxed inside of his wife. She could feel him twitching and pulsing inside of her, almost coaxing her to follow him. She did just that... wrapping her legs as tightly as she could around him, as her head began to spin.

    He kissed her lightly on the lips after they caught their breath, and reached up untying her hands. She immediately wrapped her arms around Loki, and put her lips to his ear.

    “I love you.”

   He pulled back, and looked into her eyes. “I love you Sigyn... more than anything.”

   They cleaned each other up in the washroom, and she slipped her nightgown on over her head. They climbed underneath the covers, and closed their eyes, hoping for a bit of sleep before the twins woke... 

 


	9. Chapter 9

       They had a restful night with the boys, only having to get up once to feed and diaper them. That was the most sleep Sigyn had gotten since before they were born. She awoke when the light began to filter through the windows, and quietly tip-toed to the washroom. After she relieved herself, she turned the water on at the faucet. When she placed her hands under the running water, she noticed two burns that encircled her wrists... she assumed from the rope the night before. They seared like wildfire as she ran the cold water over them. Delicately, she dried her hands and looked at her feet, seeing matching burns around her ankles as well. These would be troublesome to try to hide.

       She sat on the edge of the bed and before putting her legs under the covers, she raised her nightgown enough to expose her thighs. She gasped as she saw, across her pale skin, a smattering of bruises and welts... some small and square, like the leather flap at the end of the crop, and some long and thin, like the cane handle. They were still raised, and created soft hills and valleys there on her thigh. Another hand joined hers, as Loki traced his finger over one of the red welts.

      She looked at him in time to watch him sit up and scoot closer to her. His eyes took in her bruises.

      “I’m sorry, my darling. I hope that does not hurt.”

      She shook her head. “I _like_ the hurt, Loki. Every time I move and feel it, I am reminded of last night... and you.” She blushed before looking away.

      One of his black eyebrows cocked, as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, finally planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Those marks look exquisite on you. Did you enjoy it?”

     “Yes, Loki... very much.” He knew she would. He knew immediately after bringing her into his household that she had a submissive nature, which was the opposite of him. He longed for control, and ever since waking up that need had become much stronger.

     “Well... I think it is _only_ right for me to make you feel better.” He grinned, pulling her legs closer to him. He leaned down placing gentle, tender kisses on her thighs. He started at the bottom, by her knees and moved up slowly, keeping his eyes on hers as he traced his tongue up each raised ridge and bruise. As he got closer to her core, she began to feel her heart beating faster... her blood pumping harder... she laid back, and closed her eyes. Loki was nude, and laid flat on his stomach between Sigyn’s legs, pushing her gown up further revealing her wet heat to him. He inched up a bit further and placed his mouth on her, very lightly flicking his tongue out to find her clitoris. She looked down on him, and he was staring at her... watching her become more aroused with each movement he made. Her head rolled back in ecstasy, her fingers reaching down to tangle in his hair.

     “Darling, you taste so sweet... Are you feeling better yet?”

      “Oh, yes, Loki... keep going...”

      He snickered as he ducked his head back down to lick her sensitive skin that was positively burning with desire. As Sigyn arched her back and tried to push her body further toward her husband, she felt a cool breeze flow over her skin. She turned her head toward the door, and saw Elena standing there watching them. Her lips were parted, and she stared at them with clouded eyes.

      “Loki!” Sigyn hissed, as she nodded toward the door. His head nonchalantly twisted that way as he spotted Elena. He did not move, he just looked up at her... lips and chin glistening with Sigyn’s wetness. Even though Loki had absolutely no modesty, Sigyn did. She was embarrassed.

     “What, Elena?” He was beginning to get irritated.

     “Oh... um... The All-Father and his guests will be visiting in an hour. He wanted me to tell you.”

      She stayed anchored in one spot, with her mouth hanging open... staring at Sigyn’s rosy cheeks and bruised thighs, along with Loki’s shiny face and bare backside.

      He raised his eyebrows at her. “Anything else?”

     “Oh... no, Milord.” She said lustily with her eyes wide.

     “Well then, I would sincerely like to finish pleasuring my wife before my Father gets here. Will you excuse us?”

     She swallowed hard. “Yes, Your Majesty.” She backed out, not taking her eyes off the pair until she had closed the door. If nothing had solidified the fact to Elena that Loki was _indeed_ Sigyn’s, seeing his face buried in her pussy certainly did.

    Sigyn giggled as Loki went back to work on her body, quickly bringing her to a shattering climax. After a moment of letting her catch her breath, they quickly went and bathed together. Loki dressed first, putting on his everyday attire of a green tunic and a pair of black leather breeches, while Sigyn took care of the twins. She then slipped on a sleeveless, silk, blush colored gown. It was long and flowy, and luckily covered the burns on her ankles. She slid two thick golden cuff bracelets around her wrists to cover the burns that were left there. She put a thin belt around her waist, cinching it tightly to her. She braided her hair, placed her golden feather around her neck, and put in the Queen’s studs.

    Asta brought in breakfast, and placed it on the table. She was trembling.

   “Asta, is something the matter?” Sigyn asked.

     She hung her head and looked at the floor. “Yes, Princess. Elena told me she had walked in on you two... um... anyway, that may have been my fault. I sent her to tell you, but I forgot to tell her to knock. I am so sorry.”

_Poor Asta_.

    Loki laughed. “It is okay, Asta. Common _sense_ should have told her to knock. It wasn’t your place. Really, don’t worry about it. Get some breakfast.” He motioned toward the tray.

    “Thank you, Your Majesty, that is very kind.”

    Sigyn and Asta sat on the bed and ate, playing with the babies, and Loki took his chair. Immediately after Asta took the tray away, there was a knock on the door. Loki went to answer it, as Sigyn stood to greet their company. Odin walked in first, followed by Njord, Freyr, Thor, and lovely Freya herself.

   “Father, I didn’t realize everyone was coming. We could have come to your chambers, since we don’t really have much room in here.”

    Freya turned her nose up at her surroundings. “Loki, I would have thought you’d have moved up by now... You’re still in this dark, dank room. Surely, you could do better for your... wife.” She looked at Sigyn and gave her a curt smile. Sigyn didn’t reciprocate, instead, looking at the men.

   “Can I offer you anything to eat or drink? I can send our maid to get anything you’d like.”

    Odin spoke. “No, thank you, Sigyn. Actually, Njord and Freyr wanted to meet the boys.”

    Loki smiled proudly as he picked Nari up off the bed, and introduced him to the men.

    “He’s a _fine_ boy, Loki. He looks just like your beautiful wife. Surely, he will have all the ladies he wants!” Freyr winked at Sigyn.

     Sigyn blushed and introduced Vali. “Hair as dark as a raven... fat cheeks. Loki, I remember you looking just like that when you were a baby.” Njord joked. Loki rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of the ‘fat cheeks’ jokes from everyone as soon as they saw Vali.

    Njord continued. “Loki- Odin, Freyr and I are going to take the ship out for the afternoon. We would like for you to come with us!”

    “Brother, you are not going?” Loki questioned Thor.

    “No, I must stay and train...”

     Loki nodded, and looked at Sigyn, silently asking permission. She laughed. “Go! _Have fun_! You probably need some fresh air...”

    “You’re sure?”

    “Of course, the three of us will be just fine today.”

     He laid Nari in Sigyn’s other arm, opposite Vali. “Let me get the rest of my things and I will meet you at the dock.”

    “Good!” Freyr exclaimed and bowed. “Princess, it was lovely to see you again. You have two fine sons there.”

    “Thank you Freyr. That is very kind.”

     As soon as the four of them were gone, Sigyn looked at Loki.

     “What is it?” He asked.

    “I don’t understand her problem! I thought Freya was known as the goddess of love... Why is she so mean?”

    Loki smiled as he put on his boots. “Sigyn, darling... She is known for love. Just not the kind you are thinking about. She thinks that every man should belong to her. She has shared her body with every god there is... even including some dwarves.” He shuddered. “ _That’s_ the love she is known for...”

    “All of the gods? _Even you_?”

     Loki sighed as he looked up at her. “Yes, my love. Even me. I haven’t always been known to make the best choices.” He stood, and kissed her soft pink lips. “Not until you. You are the only good decision I have ever made.”

    Sigyn could only muster half a smile. She knew there were plenty of women in Loki’s past... she just wasn’t used to hearing about them, much less being in the same room as them. Loki slid his arms into his leather coat, and said his goodbye to his wife.

   “Please be careful, Loki. Do not get eaten by a mysterious sea creature...” Sigyn added sarcastically.

    “Do not worry, I won’t. I should be back before supper.” He smiled and waved as the door clicked shut behind him.

     “Well, it looks like it’s just the three of us today, my beautiful sons. What shall we do?” She smiled at them as she gingerly laid them on the bed. They spent most of the day lounging around, reading, and napping.

     She looked over at Asta about to go into the washroom to clean. “Need any help, Asta? I don’t mind helping you.”

    “Princess, why don’t you get out for a few minutes? Go take a walk or something... The boys will be _fine_. After all, you just fed them, and put them in their cribs. They will probably sleep for three hours! I will be right here watching over them...” After thinking for a moment, Sigyn agreed. Loki had gotten out of the house for a while, surely she could spare a few minutes for herself? It was almost dinnertime, so she couldn’t be gone too long.

    “Asta, I think I will take a walk to the garden... maybe pick some more flowers to brighten this place up. Are you sure you don’t mind watching them for a while?”

    “Of course not!”

     Sigyn nodded, grabbed a basket for the flowers, and made her way to the garden. When she passed the training yard, she could hear carnal, masculine grunting, and the sound of metal meeting metal. As she passed the entrance, she heard a loud voice call her name.

   “Sigyn!” She turned to see a sweaty, glistening Thor scampering toward her. His hair was tied back, and he wore a sleeveless red tunic that exposed his very large arms. One of his arms was as big as her whole torso, she bet.

   “Hi Thor.” She smiled at him warmly and kept walking.

   “Where are you going?”

   “Since Loki is out on Freyr’s boat, I am going to the garden to pick some flowers. Asta is watching over the boys while I am gone.”

   “Do you mind if I go too? I am finished training for the day.”

    Sigyn shrugged. She knew that if Loki found out she was in the garden alone with Thor while he was gone, she would be in so much trouble. “I suppose so, Thor... just _please_ don’t tell Loki.”

    “I promise. I am not sure why he has such a problem with you and I being friendly. After all, you are my sister now.”

    “He just gets very jealous. He knows that I love him, and that I would never do anything to jeopardize our marriage... I don’t know... sometimes he just forgets, I suppose. I try to prove everyday that he is the only one I love, but it’s a constant battle.”

    He opened the garden door for her when they arrived, and she stepped into the glass enclosure breathing deeply. The air was thick with humidity, and everything was still beautiful and growing wildly. It was all so lush and green. “This really is beautiful in here, Sigyn.”

    “I know. It used to be my favorite place on Asgard... that is until I married Loki and had the twins. Now my favorite place is at home in our bed...”

    He smiled at her, as the memory of seeing her pawing greedily at Loki through his breeches yesterday on the balcony flooded back to him. He laughed to himself. He would see her differently from now on, he supposed. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to her.

   “I’m glad that everything worked out for the better for you two. I like seeing you happy, sister.”

   She smiled. “Thank you, Thor.”

   She began to pick flowers, explaining to Thor what they were called, and letting him smell them, before placing them in her basket. They were actually having fun, laughing and talking. It was nice getting to know Thor better, but she couldn’t stay much longer, she figured Loki would be home at any moment. 

\---------------------------------------------

     Loki had a great day sailing the seas of Asgard with the other men, and they had just settled themselves into the dock. He watched Freyr fold the boat up, still astonished that he could actually do that.

    “Thank you for the afternoon, gentlemen. I need to get back to my wife and boys, however.”

     They all said their goodbyes for the time-being, and Loki turned to walk home. He wanted to make it back before dinner, since he promised Sigyn he would. As he was passing by the garden entrance, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man and a woman. He backed up and approached the door, taking a closer look at the couple. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. There was his brother, standing next to Sigyn... He was holding a flower to her nose for her to smell, and she smiled at him, taking the flower and putting in her basket. He could not believe what he was seeing. Was that why Thor didn’t go today, so that he and Sigyn could spend time together? He felt the fire of rage building up in his chest. He would show her. This time would be the _last_. He was furious and frenetic as he stalked back to their chambers.

_**“Show her just what you are capable of, monster. She will be sorry. You must hurt her... break her heart.”** _

     He shook his head, trying to drive out that voice... it was louder today than it had ever been, and that terrified him. He banged on Elena’s door, and grabbed her by the arm when she answered, pulling her into their chambers and throwing her on the bed.

    “Is this what you want, Elena? You want _me_?”

    She gasped. “I am here to follow your command, milord, _whatever_ that may be.”

   He looked at her, growling, and saw Asta peek her head out of the nursery. He wanted her to see this.

   “My... Prince?” she asked, frightened. “Asta... out!” He shouted.

    She took in the scene in front of her as she scurried from the room. Loki looked like a wild animal standing over Elena on the bed like that. Loki was seething with anger... but Elena looked pleased. This was exactly what she wanted. Asta hurried into her room, locking her door behind her.
    
    
    -----------------------------------------------------
    

     “Thor I really must be heading back now. Thank you for helping me with the flowers.”

     “Can I walk you back?”

    “I don’t think that would be a good idea. I wouldn’t want Loki to get the wrong impression.”

    “I will at least walk you to the end of the hall. I just want to make sure you get back safely. I still have nightmares of what happened with the Elves... ”

    Sigyn nodded guiltily. “Well... okay.” She couldn’t blame him for that.

    They slowly walked back to Sigyn’s chambers, with Thor telling her hilarious childhood stories of him and Loki, making her laugh harder than she had in a very long time. He stopped at the end of the hall, and watched Sigyn until she arrived at her door. She turned toward him, smiled and waved. He watched her turn the knob, and step in... then he saw her basket hit the ground as her hand covered her mouth, stifling a scream. He ran toward her until he reached her side, scared of what he might find. The scene in front of him shocked him far more than he expected. There was Loki, naked and pulling his pants back up, and Elena scooting toward the side of the bed, clutching her fully unbuttoned dress to her body. Thor looked at Sigyn, who had diverted her eyes to the floor. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep her composure.

     Elena stood and slinked past Loki until she reached Sigyn.

     “Is there anything else I can do for you before I retire for the evening, Princess?”

     Without looking at her, Sigyn answered. “No, I think you have done _enough_.” Elena smirked at her and winked at Thor before leaving the room.

     The babies instinctively began to cry so Sigyn walked numbly into the nursery, locking the door behind her. She collapsed in the middle of the floor, letting out a painful wail. Her husband had succumbed to the temptation... he had slept with Elena. Just earlier they had been so happy- or so she thought. She laid on the floor in the babies room, and curled herself into a fetal position, screaming so loudly she was sure the entire palace could hear her.

    _He had broken her heart._

   Outside, Thor was furious. He clenched his fists, preparing to send his brother to Hel if he got the chance.

   “Loki, what are you thinking? You have defiled your marriage bed for that servant! How dare you!”

    Loki lowered his voice to a maddened hiss. “Listen to me. I did _not_ sleep with her, Thor! When I saw you and my wife having your lovely little afternoon together in the garden, I had to do something. She needs to know that she is mine, and mine _alone_. I care nothing for that whore of a servant! I didn’t even touch her... but Sigyn will never know that. She needs to learn how badly it hurts to feel that sting of jealousy.”

    Thor shook his head. “What you have done is far beyond jealousy. In the garden, all Sigyn could talk about was you. How much she loves you... and how much she didn’t want me there because she was afraid it would give you the wrong impression. She cares about you and your sons more than anything... but now, you may have broken your marriage beyond repair. All because of your vanity and possessiveness. You’re a fool, Loki! You’re descending into madness, and I’m afraid I don’t know how to help you!”

    “I don’t think I need you telling me how to handle my marriage, Thor. You know nothing of it... And by the way, my _descent into madness_ is my business, not yours. Now, get out of my house.”

    Thor looked into his brother’s eyes. He could see the darkness in his face... he knew that something wasn’t right in Loki’s mind. He turned, storming through the door. He had seen enough.

    For the rest of the night, Sigyn did not come out of the nursery. She had barricaded herself in with the boys, and wouldn’t even speak to Loki. Asta knocked quietly bringing dinner, and her eyes were reddened, he could tell she had been crying. She was silent as she placed the tray on the table.

   “Asta, it’s not what you think. I didn’t touch that girl... You’ve got to forgive me.”

   “It’s not my forgiveness you need to be begging for, milord.”

    She bowed and went back into her room, as Loki made Sigyn a plate. He knocked on the door, but she wouldn’t accept any food. Every once in a while, he could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door... gut-wrenching, painful mourning for the husband she _thought_ she had. Loki slid down the wall to sit beside the door, hiding his face in his hands as he sobbed right along with her. He knew he had made a mistake, but no matter how many times he had tried to explain himself to her through that door, he would just be reprimanded by deafening silence. Finally, he became very worried about her, as images of her hurting herself flooded his mind.

   “Sigyn, I am not asking you to have a conversation with me or forgive me, but please... at least let me know you and my sons are okay.”

   After a few moments, he heard a tiny muffled voice drift through the wooden door.

   “We’re okay.”

    He let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad. I love you, my wife... I am so incredibly sorry. I’m a loathsome, vile fool.”

_Silence._

   Finally, Loki shed his clothes and climbed into bed, alone. He turned onto his side facing the nursery, and watched the shadows underneath the door. He kept expecting to see her walk toward the door and open it, but it didn’t happen. He hoped that by morning, Sigyn would forgive him and be by his side. He was awakened throughout the night by tiny cries, both from his boys and his wife. He tossed and turned, tormented by his actions, finally getting up right before dawn. He put his ear to the door, and he could hear Sigyn softly singing to the boys. He listened for a long time, as he was just as comforted by it as the babies were.

   The day was spent just as the night had been... with nothing but silence from Sigyn. He couldn’t get her to come out of the nursery no matter how much he begged or pleaded.

   “Sigyn, darling, it’s midday. We’ve got the Summer Solstice feast this afternoon. Please come out and go with me. I know you are still angry, but Father demands I go, and I don’t want to go without you.”

  “No, Loki. I won’t go. You go... have fun.” Sigyn replied from the nursery.

   He sighed and rested his forehead against the door. He was very tempted to bust the door down, or use magic to shatter it into a million pieces, but she obviously needed time and he would allow her that. He dressed in his formal armor, put his helmet on top of his head, and reluctantly went down to the dining hall by himself. It felt very strange without his wife on his arm. He felt empty, and he hated it.

   After Sigyn heard the front door click shut, she cracked the nursery door open enough to see out. She wanted to make sure he was gone. She crept into the bathroom, and changed her clothes. She stepped outside and knocked quietly on Asta’s door.

  “Princess, I’ve been so worried about you!”

   Sigyn put her finger to her mouth. “Shhh! Please pack a bag. You’ll need to take everything you will need for the next few days. I cannot stay here right now. Come to me when you are finished... and hurry!”

   “Yes, Princess.”

   Sigyn went and grabbed her leather knapsack, as well as Loki’s large bag, and stuffed clothes and blankets in it for her and the boys, as well as diapers, and her toiletries. She changed the boys clothes, and wrapped muslin blankets around them. She pulled her purple hooded summer cloak from the closet, wrapping it around her neck and pulling the hood up until most of her face was covered.

   “Princess, I am ready.” Asta exclaimed as she came into the nursery.

   “Okay. Will you carry Nari?”

   Asta nodded as she scooped up the cooing baby in her arms, tucking him under her cloak, as Sigyn did the same with Vali. The two women quickly and quietly made their way to the stables. The stable boy looked surprised when he saw her, and took a deep bow. “Princess. What can I do for you?” 

   “We need a carriage. Quickly.”

   “Yes, my Lady.”

   He alerted an older man, who hastily hooked up two large brown horses to a luxurious black carriage. He brought it around, and helped Sigyn and Asta up into the carriage car, depositing their meager luggage in the back. Before mounting the carriage again, he poked his head in the door.

   “Where to, Princess?”

    She gave the man directions, and they promptly set off toward their destination. She closed her eyes, and silently prayed as a tear escaped her eye. She hoped she was doing the right thing. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

       The carriage traveled through the forest for a long while, before coming to a stop in front of a quaint little cottage. The women stepped out with the babies, as the man unloaded their luggage.

      “Anything else, Princess?”

      “Yes... I’m sure my husband will come questioning you very soon. Please have some discretion as to whom you tell of our location.”

     “Say no more, Your Majesty.” He didn’t blame her for running away from Loki. All he knew of the Prince was that he was intimidating and mean. He bowed and mounted the carriage.

     “Thank You.” She said as the man clicked his tongue, leading the horses away.

      Sigyn sighed as she turned and looked at the lovely little home. She approached the door, and knocked timidly. She could hear shuffling steps on the other side, and the door cracked open. A bright blue eye peeked out, growing very wide when it saw who was on the doorstep. The door was thrown open and a man dashed out.

    “Sigyn? My daughter!” He put his arms out to hug her and then noticed the bundle she was snuggling tightly. He was very confused. He looked from the baby, and back to Sigyn. She moved out of the way, and her father saw Asta carrying an identical bundle. His mouth dropped open.

    “Father, may we come in?”

    “Of course.” He cupped her face with his hands. “I never thought I would see you again after what happened between us.” He kissed her forehead. “Come on.”

     Sigyn nodded, and the five of them entered the home. She looked around before sitting on the couch. Nothing had changed since she was taken to the palace many years ago.

    “Father, this is Asta, she is my dearest friend.”

     He looked at her and smiled. “I’m happy to have you in my home, Asta. Sigyn... would you introduce me to the little bundles you both have in your arms?”

    “Yes, Father... this is Vali... and that is Nari. They are my sons.”

    His eyes filled with tears. “These are my _grandsons_?”

    Sigyn smiled. “Would you like to hold them?”

    He didn’t speak... he just nodded. She stood and placed Vali in her father’s arms. He pulled back the baby’s blanket, and gasped. “He’s beautiful, my daughter, look at those cheeks!” She took Nari from Asta, and placed him in her father’s other arm. He looked at Nari, and smiled. “It’s just like holding you when you were a baby, Sigyn. Look...”

   He tilted his head to the painting above the fireplace of Sigyn as an infant... it looked just like Nari, only Nari had a bit more hair.

    “Oh... they are both perfect.” He looked up at her, addressing the awkwardness that hung in the room. “What’s happened, daughter? Not that I’m not overjoyed that you are here, I am... I just know _something_ is wrong, otherwise you’d be up there in that palace.”

     Sigyn looked down at her clasped hands, as more tears began to slide down her cheeks. Asta moved to sit beside her and grabbed her hand.

    “I don’t know, father. It’s a very long story, and I’m not sure I want to go back over it so soon.”

    “Does it have to do with the Prince?”

     She looked into her father’s wet eyes. “Yes.”

     He nodded. “Well, I will be here when you decide to talk. You know you can both stay here as long as you’d like.”

     “Thank you. Asta, let’s move our things into my old room.”

      The girls went to deposit their bags, as Eirich sat and stared at his tiny grandsons. They were perfect, in _spite_ of who their father was. He clearly remembered the day Loki showed up on his doorstep asking for Sigyn’s hand. He had told him a very firm no, because he knew what Loki was... He knew that his daughter would end up hurting because of him. Apparently that was not enough, Loki got what he wanted anyway.

      Sigyn warmed up some soup and sat with her father as she ate. She hadn’t eaten since the day before, and she was positively starving. Asta was making herself a pallet to sleep on in the floor in Sigyn’s room.

     “Daughter, I didn’t even know you were with child. It has all happened so fast. I assume you married the Prince?”

     “Yes.” She could see the disappointment cloud her father’s face. “I found out I was with child a month after we were married. It did happen very fast. We held a naming ceremony for them a few days ago. I half-way expected to see you there.”

    “I had no idea. I don’t usually get event invitations all the way out here, otherwise you know I would have been there.”

     She smiled at him. They sat in silence while she finished eating. It was nice to see her father, even though she missed Loki. She took the babies and placed them in her bed, lifting her nightgown to nurse them. She laid beside them, stroking their tiny heads, wishing she was back in her bed in the palace. Asta fell asleep on the pallet she had made on the floor, and the babies fell asleep shortly after. Sigyn laid awake thinking of everything that had happened, and if there was something she could have done differently to prevent all of this. She was so exhausted, mentally and physically, but as soon as her eyes closed all she could see was her husband and that _whore_ in her bed. She sighed, realizing she just might be up all night...
    
    
    ------------------------------------------------------------
    

    The feast was finally over, and Loki couldn’t wait until he could get back to Sigyn... maybe she had a change of heart, and would be sitting in her chair when he returned, ready to talk to him. As he walked down the hall to his door, he noticed it was very quiet. Usually there was _something_ going on... Asta cleaning, or bringing dinner... the babies crying... but all was silent. His eyebrows furrowed, and he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Loki entered their chambers slowly, and noticed the nursery door was open. He began to search for Sigyn and his sons. They weren’t in the nursery... they weren’t in the bed... He loudly knocked on Asta’s door, and got no answer. He knew something was wrong. He looked in Sigyn’s closet, and noticed her clothes were gone.

    She had left him.

    He thought quickly... there was really no place for her to go. He was just with the entire palace at the feast. Thor, Odin... everyone was there, so there was no way they could have helped her leave. The _only_ way she would have gotten away from the palace with the babies is by carriage. He took off in a sprint toward the stables. When the stable boy saw Loki approaching, he began to tremble.

   “Boy, have you seen my wife and children?”

    The young boy’s voice cracked as he spoke. “Um... Uh... I don’t remember, Your Majesty.”

   “Oh, for mercy’s sake. This is important!”

    He pushed past him to the older man in the back. The man saw him, and immediately bowed. “My Prince. Should I retrieve your horse?”

    “Yes, right after you tell me where you took my wife.”

    The man began to shake. “My Prince... I cannot tell you that. She swore me to secrecy. I’m sorry... please have mercy on me, Your Majesty.” The man cowered before Loki, half expecting for the Prince to hit him. Instead, Loki wrapped his fingers around the man’s throat, lifting him into the air and slamming him up against the wooden stable wall. The man began to sputter and spit as Loki tightened his hold on the man’s neck. As a blue hue came over the man’s skin, Loki loosened his grip so the man could breathe. He looked into the man’s eyes, as he struggled to catch his breath.

    “You will tell me where you took her, or you will die. Are you _prepared_ to go to Hel?”

    “No, My Prince... but I cannot betray the Princess. You must understand.” The man began to cry as Loki towered over him, laughing menacingly.

    “Ahh... well, your allegiance does not lie with the Princess...”

    He reached into his coat to retrieve his dagger, as the man caught the glint of the light reflecting off the steel. Loki pressed it to the man’s throat.

    “... it lies with _me_ , and you are asking me to understand?”

    Loki spat in his face. “This is what I understand... My wife and children could be in danger right now... and you won’t tell me where you took her? If anything happens to her, I will hang you up by your ankles and skin you alive... just like a deer. Understand?”

    The man closed his eyes and whispered. “Please forgive me, Princess.” He fell to his knees and began to sob. “Your Majesty, I took her to a small cottage in the dark woods. I don’t know who lived there. It wasn’t my place to ask...”

   Loki pulled the dagger from the man’s throat, and wiped the tiny smudge of the man’s blood onto his pants. He knew exactly where she was.

   “Get my horse.”

   He nodded as he saddled Byr, leading him outside. Loki took the reins and mounted the steed, clicking his tongue and digging his heels into the horse’s hind end, making him race ahead. Loki rode the path for what seemed like an eternity, finally arriving at the small cottage. He dismounted Byr, and tied his rope to the post in the yard. It was dark in the house, signaling that everyone was already in bed, but that did not matter to him. Approaching the door, he used his fists to beat on the weathered wood.

    “Sigyn!” He yelled. “I know you are here. Please come out and talk to me.”

    She gasped and sat up in the bed. The sound didn’t bother the boys, as they snored soundly beside her. She jumped as Loki rapped loudly on the door again. She heard the creak of the front door hinge, as it was opened, and heard her father’s voice outside.

   “My Prince, Sigyn is asleep with the boys. You should come back tomorrow, maybe she will be ready to talk to you then.”

   “No, I won’t, I am here _now_. You do not understand. My heart is in there in that bed... Sigyn and my sons... They are my heart, and I cannot live without my heart!” Loki was becoming irate.

  “Your Majesty, I do not know why Sigyn is here. She did not tell me, and I didn’t pry. Whatever you did to her...” Eirich shook his head. “It must have been pretty bad for her to come back to _me_. Quite frankly, I would love nothing more than to gut you right here for hurting my daughter, but I won’t, because she loves you. You need to love her while you have her, because coming from experience, you never know when she won’t be there! I wish every day that I still had my Kari, but wishing doesn’t bring her back. You have two perfect sons in there that I know you don’t want to lose.” He sighed. “You need to give her time. She will talk to you when she is ready.”

   Sigyn heard her father come back into the house, and lock the door behind him. After that, all was silent. No more yelling... no more knocking. Had he left? She didn’t know, but she laid down, pulled her boys to her and finally drifted off to sleep.

  The next morning she awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. She sat up and stretched, seeing that Vali and Nari were both awake and babbling at her. She smiled, and leaned down to kiss each of them on the cheek. She went ahead and fed them before wrapping her robe around herself, and venturing out into the kitchen. Eirich was at the stove cooking, as Asta sat at the dining table drinking tea.

   Eirich spotted Sigyn first. “Good Morning, daughter.”

   “Morning, father.” She offered him a small smile, before sitting down in the chair beside Asta.

   “Should I get the boys?” Asta asked.

   “No, I just fed them and they drifted back off to sleep.”

   Eirich put a full plate in front of each one of them, as he sat down. “Sigyn, you had a visitor last night.”

   She nodded. “Yes, I heard. I am sorry.”

   “He’s still out there.” He said as he put a slice of bacon to his mouth.

   “He’s... _what_? Asta, will you keep an eye on the boys?” Sigyn immediately stood, and walked to the door. She put her hand on the knob, and very quietly cracked it open. Peeking out, she saw Loki, sleeping on his back atop the dirt in front of the door. His skin had a sheen to it, as it and his armor were covered by the morning dew. He was going to make sure that no one left that house until he talked to her.

    She opened the door, and stepped over him. She had never heard of a Prince of Asgard sleeping in the dirt before... all she knew was that he _deserved_ it. She walked over to the paddock where her father kept his horse, got a bucketful of hay, and brought it over to Byr. She held the straw to the horse’s mouth as she heard Loki stirring. He let his eyes adjust to the light, as he wiped the wetness off of his face. He sat up and saw her feeding Byr, running her fingers through his long black mane. It took all the strength that he could muster not to run over there and wrap his arms around her.

   “Sigyn?” She heard him say her name, but she didn’t turn to look at him.

   He stood, stretching his stiff body, and carefully approached her, tip-toeing like he was approaching a wild, unpredictable animal.

   “Darling?”

    She finally turned to look at him, and she could truly see the sorrow in his face. His skin was even more pale than normal, and he had dark circles around his eyes. He was still wet from the dew, and when the moisture mixed with the red dirt from the ground, it created large clumps of mud in his hair.

   “You look horrible.” Sigyn said bluntly.

   He looked down at the ground, and his jaw clenched.

   “Sigyn, you have no idea how sorry I am. I know I made an enormous mistake. You have to believe me, I did not touch Elena.”

   Sigyn winced at hearing that name.

   “I swear it. I desire you, and _only_ you. I do not want that girl! I just wanted you to be jealous. I saw you and Thor in the garden together... and I just lost it. Sigyn, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Ever since I used that potion...” He shook his head. “I hear these evil voices in my head saying horrible things... tempting me to do things that I _know_ are wrong. My heart still knows better, but my head is full of darkness, darling, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

   Sigyn wondered for a moment if all of this was her fault. If he hadn’t have had to use that potion on her, then none of this would have happened. Her husband wouldn’t be going through this darkness, and they would probably be happy together right now. However, it wasn’t her fault that the dark elves attacked, and it wasn’t her fault that she was slain. Loki did what he thought was necessary by using the potion. She was still very angry at him, but she would not abandon her husband at the most desperate, dark point in his life.

   “You must be hungry... and you could really use a bath. It’s a long way back to the palace.”

   He looked at his filthy clothes, raised his eyebrows, and nodded his head.

   She thought for a moment before inviting him in. “Well, come on. Take your boots off outside.” She walked through the door and Eirich and Asta looked up at her, not expecting for Loki to be following her. Asta stood and bowed.

   “My Prince.”

   “Sit down, Asta. I’m afraid I don’t really deserve that right now.”

   He looked at Eirich, and noticed the man looked disheartened at seeing him inside of his home. He couldn’t blame him. Sigyn led him to the only bathroom, and got a towel and washcloth out of the cupboard, laying them on the side of the tub.

  “I will get you some fresh clothes... I’m sure my father will have some you can borrow.”

  “Thank you Sigyn. You are being incredibly kind, and I am not worthy of it.”

   She smiled. “No, probably not, but you are my husband and I do still love you.”

   He cupped her chin, and tilted her face up to meet his. “You do? You still love me?”

   “Yes, Loki... I will always love you, even when you are not worthy.” She backed away, until she was out of his reach. “I will be back with your clothes.”

    He nodded as she went in search of something that would fit his tall, lean body. He disrobed, and submerged himself in the hot water, seeing it turn red with the clay dirt coming out of his hair. Sigyn knocked, and returned to the bathroom with a stack of clothing.

   “This is all I could find, it will have to do for now. When you get done, come and eat. My father cooked breakfast.”

    He smiled and she shut the door behind her. He relaxed for a moment, and he heard the soft cry of a baby. He had missed his sons, and just hearing them made him feel much better. He scrubbed every last inch of himself, and stepped out of the tub using the blue towel to dry off. This bathroom was much different than his in the palace. He barely had room to turn his tall body around in here without hitting something. He grabbed the shirt that Sigyn had brought him, and slipped it on over his head. It was a plain light brown linen tunic that had leather laces in the front, and a pair of deep brown linen pants. They were loose on him, but hopefully he could keep them cinched around his waist.

    He stepped barefoot into the hallway, and heard Sigyn’s voice coming from a bedroom down the hall. Instead of going to the dining room, he followed her voice. Peeking his head around the door, he saw Sigyn laying on her side on the bed feeding Nari. She was softly singing, and Loki could barely make out the words...

 

     “Sleep, sleep, my darling, sleep;

      What’s there to fear when I am here?

      Sleep, sleep, my baby, sleep.”

 

    He smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. He watched her until she noticed him.

    “Loki, you need to go eat.”

    “Watching you with my son is feeding my soul more than food could ever feed my body.”

    When Nari finished and had fallen asleep, Sigyn tucked herself back into her nightgown, and led Loki into the dining room. Eirich and Asta had eaten and retired to the living room, so Sigyn directed Loki to sit down at the dining table while she fixed his breakfast plate. She placed it in front of him, and he began to greedily eat his bacon and eggs. She poured him a glass of freshly squeezed juice, and sat down beside him.

   “Will you come home, darling? I can’t stay there without you. It’s so empty without your bright smile and the boys tiny noises.” He placed his hand on hers, and ran his finger over the golden band that she still, thankfully, wore. “ _Please_ , darling. I am not above begging.”

   She had to look away from him when his emerald eyes began to bore into hers, and she felt a twinge rooted deeply inside of her stomach. This man affected her like no other and she knew the longer she looked at him, the quicker her resolve would fail. Sigyn wanted to go home with him that very moment, but she held fast and resisted. She needed more time. “We will possibly come home tomorrow, or the next day... I need to spend at least one more night here with my father.”

   She could see the sadness spread across Loki’s face. He thought about what Eirich said about giving her time, so that is what he would do.

   “If that is what you need.”

   She nodded. “It is. I will send for a carriage when I am ready to come home...”

    Loki thought getting Sigyn to come home would be much easier than that, and the fact that she was choosing to stay with her father pierced his heart like a poisoned arrow. “Speaking of carriages, I cannot believe the man that brought us here told you where we were. He swore to me he wouldn’t.”

   “He certainly didn’t want to, darling. I forced him with my dagger.”

   “My gods, Loki. You didn’t kill him did you?”

   “No, I didn’t kill him. I just promised to string him up by his ankles and skin him alive if he didn’t tell me where he took you.”

   Poor guy. She felt guilty that he had been assaulted by Loki just because he was trying to obey her. They both heard Vali let out a tiny whimper, and she rose to go check on him.

  “After you finish your breakfast, you should probably get back to the palace. People are going to wonder where you are.”

   He reluctantly nodded his head, as she turned her back on him and walked down the hall. He finished his eggs, and ran water over his plate, finally depositing it in the sink. He walked back to Sigyn’s room and peeked his head around the corner. She was facing the other wall, as she pulled her nightgown over her head leaving her nude. He took in each tiny freckle that delicately adorned her back and shoulders, and the dimples he loves that are placed right above her bottom. She knelt on the floor in front of her bag as she pulled out underwear and a dress, placing them on the bed beside her. Loki was in awe of this woman before him... his wife... his lover... the mother of his children. She was graceful and lovely, and he smiled... she was still his. She reached around herself, hooking her black lace bra into place, then bent over to pull on her matching panties. She unfolded her dress, and tried to shake the wrinkles out. When she packed she was in such a hurry that she just threw everything into her bags, and now all her clothes had creases in them in consequence. She heard Loki clear his throat behind her, and she jumped straight up into the air like a cat.

   “Shit! Loki! You scared me.”

   He chuckled at her. He knew he had really scared her for her to swear like that. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to.” He approached her as she stood before him in her underwear, holding her dress in her hands. His hand brushed against her cheek, and she silently prayed that she would remain strong. “Thank you for loving me, Sigyn. I would be meaningless without you... I realize that now.”

   She stepped away from him, wanting to limit as much physical contact as possible... knowing that the more he touched her, the more she wanted to surrender to him. She pulled her casual, thin-strapped dress over her head, and smoothed it into place.

   “Loki, you need to say goodbye to your sons, and get back to the palace... _please_.” She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes as he scooted onto the bed beside the babies, kissing them each on the forehead.

   “You boys have to take good care of your Ma until you come home. You have to be strong little men for her. I love and miss you more than you know.” Standing up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed Sigyn on the forehead too, before he walked out of the room. He gathered up his dirty clothes, and walked into the sitting room.

  “Eirich, I would like to thank you for your hospitality. You have been more kind to me than I would have been, if I were you. I promise you that when Sigyn comes home to me, I will take much better care of her than I did before.”

   Eirich gave Loki a quick nod. He wouldn’t mind it if Sigyn stayed here with him forever... but he knew that she truly loved her husband, and it wasn’t his place to keep her here. Her duty was to him and their children now. Loki turned to Sigyn, who was leaning on the kitchen doorframe watching him.

   “I will walk you out, husband.” She led the way, with Loki following her closely, and she did not stop walking until they reached Byr.

   “I hope to see you very soon, Sigyn. I will be miserable without you, you have to know that.”

    Sigyn thought very carefully for a moment before she spoke. “Loki, when I come home, Elena _must_ be gone. I will not look at her again.”

    He nodded enthusiastically. “Do not worry. As soon as I get back to the palace, she will be gone.”

    He reached out to her, wrapping his long arms around her, and squeezed her tightly. Suddenly, every tear that she had been trying so hard to repress in front of him flowed out of her eyes like tiny rivers. He felt her body tremble, and pulled her even tighter to his chest. She clenched her eyes shut, and buried her face into his chest, sobbing like a child.

   “Please don’t cry. I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I don’t know what I was thinking...”

   “Every time I close my eyes, I just see you with that _whore_ in my bed, Loki. It’s tormenting me! How can I trust you now?”

    He cupped her face in his hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. “You must believe me, Sigyn. I desire no woman but you, and I never will. I hurt you, I know, and I will make it up to you, I promise... you just have to give me a chance. Please...”

   She nodded. She hoped he was being truthful, and that nothing had really happened between him and Elena. She had no way of knowing for sure, she would just have to trust him. He leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

  “I love you, Sigyn.”

  “I love you, too.” 

   He smiled at her as he placed his foot in the stirrup, and mounted Byr.

   “I will see you soon?”

   She nodded, trying to reassure him. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she watched him ride down the path, keeping her eyes trained on him until she couldn’t see him anymore. Not wanting to go back into the house just yet, she found a seat on her father’s wooden swing in the middle of two large trees. He had built it after Sigyn had learned to walk, and she had wonderful memories of sitting in that very swing with him, just talking. He loved to tell her tall tales, and whether they were all true or not didn’t matter... they were all larger than life, and she adored them.

   She noticed a bird’s nest that had been built in a plant beside the swing, with two beautiful blue speckled eggs in it. She was wondering where the mother bird was when her thought was interrupted by her father’s voice.

   “I didn’t have the heart to destroy that nest. Isn’t is amazing?”

    She nodded and wiped her tears quickly, even though she knew Eirich had seen her puffy eyes and red face. He sat beside her, grabbing her hand and patting it.

    “I love you, Sigyn. You were the only person, besides your mother, that ever mattered to me, and I am worried. I wish you would talk to me. What has happened?”

    Sigyn didn’t answer him immediately, she stared blankly at the ground not knowing exactly what to say. “Loki has hurt me, father.”

    Eirich’s face began to grow red. “Has he abused you? Has he placed his hands on you?”

   “Oh, no... nothing like that.” She sighed. “It’s something that hurts much worse... my _heart_.”

   He pulled Sigyn to him, wrapping his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours... Her father rocking her like he used to do when she was a little girl. He saw her golden necklace hanging from her neck, and he picked the pendant up with his fingers.

   “This is unusual...”

    Sigyn looked down at it, and smiled. “Loki gave that to me on our wedding day. I was almost wed to Gunnar, as you know... until Loki stopped it. The feather meant freedom to him, which is what he said he was giving me by marrying me. Unfortunately, it’s been quite the opposite.”

    Eirich didn’t like hearing that... instead of having freedom, it sounded like she was more of a caged bird, having to gain permission before flying.

   “Sigyn, you know that you do not have to stay with him. You could come home. You know I would help you raise Nari and Vali. They would have everything they needed out here, and I would enjoy getting to see them everyday.”

   She quickly denied her father’s offer. “No, I love my husband. He has a side to him that is gentle, loving, incredibly warm and affectionate. It’s his other side that bothers me. That side is unpredictable and jealous, and sometimes I don’t know which side I will get. He is a wonderful man, really... just a bit lost at times. I will have Loki as long as he will have me. He loves me, and he loves his boys... I just have to figure out how to help him.”

   Eirich kissed his daughter on her forehead, as he continued to study her necklace. “You see all those feathers in that bird’s nest?”

   Sigyn nodded her head.

   “The mother bird lined that nest with her own feathers... she sacrificed her beautiful feathers just to make it comfortable and safe for her babies. She is so strong, that she sits out in the rain, in the wind... and weathers anything else that gets thrown her way, just to protect them. We don’t always have all the answers, Sigyn, and I certainly don’t know why things happen the way they do, but the constant thing in your life are those twin boys in there. They are perfect in every way...”

   Talking through the tears trailing down her cheeks, she asked, “So you are telling me to use my feathers to protect my babies?”

   “Mmm-Hmm... and also use them to protect your husband if you choose to be with him. Wrap your wings around the three of them, and do everything in your power to make sure they know you love them. You never know when that will be taken away. You will find a way for your family... just like that mother bird does.”

   She tucked her head against her father’s chest, and closed her eyes. She thought Frigga always gave her the best advice, but what her father just said was possibly the most important thing she thought she would ever hear.

   “Princess, the babies need you!” Asta shouted from the door.

   “Okay, I am coming!” She looked up at her father. “Thank you.”

   He wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You are welcome, daughter.”

   Sigyn hurried into the house to nurse the boys, as Eirich stayed out on the swing for a while thinking. He really had a remarkable daughter, and even though he wanted to do everything in his power to protect her, he knew that she had to spread her own wings and fly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

      Loki received many sideways glances as he made his way from the stables to his chambers. Apparently, word had already gotten around, somehow, about what had happened between him and Sigyn. Now, seeing him walking the palace halls in commoner’s clothes, people were really whispering... no doubt starting their very own rumors. He sighed as he closed the heavy chamber door behind him, finally safe from seeing the scrutiny on everyone’s faces. He stripped out of Eirich’s clothing, and went into the closet to dress in his own clothes. The silence in his room was deafening, and as he paced the floor, his mind raced.

      “Loki!” Thor’s voice boomed from the other side of the door. This was not a good time. Loki opened the door for his brother and stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

      Thor walked straight to the nursery, peeking his head in the door. He turned back to Loki. “Is Sigyn really gone?”

      “She is.”

      Thor’s nostrils flared at Loki, as anger began to overwhelm him. “I cannot say that I blame her. You have disgraced your family.”

      “I know, Thor.”

      He looked at Loki, surprised that he was actually admitting his misdeeds now.

      “I know I have been a lousy husband. I do not deserve for her to give me another chance, but I think she will. I slept outside on the dirt at her father’s home last night, so that I could hopefully get her to talk to me this morning. I apologized to her, and told her things would be different when she came back.”

      “And will they? Will they be different, Loki?”

      His eyes shifted to the floor. “Yes. They have to be. Thor, a lot of my anger was directed at you too, and for that I am sorry.”

     Thor’s eyes grew wide. This was unlike Loki- he never admits when he is wrong, and he certainly never apologizes. Was this just another illusion, or had losing Sigyn and his sons really changed him?

    “I will leave you now, brother. Let me know if I can help you.”

    Loki nodded, as once again he was alone in his room. A loud knock resounded on the door again. Thor must have forgotten something.

    Only it wasn’t Thor. It was Elena.

    “My Prince, I am _so_ glad you are here. I worried myself _sick_ all night because you didn’t come home.”

    “I was with my wife.”

    Elena’s face showed her disappointment. She had secretly hoped that he had stayed out drinking in a tavern somewhere, and that Sigyn would stay gone.

    “Is she... coming back?”

     Loki exhaled heavily. “Yes, Elena, she is coming back. _You_ , however, are leaving.”

     Her mouth dropped open. “You are kicking me out, milord? After all I did for you?”

     “All you did for me? All you did for me was to help destroy my marriage!”

     “But, My Prince... we didn’t even do anything. I would be more than happy to make an honest man out of you.” She smirked at him.

     “No, you listen to me, by the end of the day I want you out. I will arrange for you to be put to work in the kitchen, or the garden... either way, I don’t care, as long as you are not here. I will not have your filth around my wife or my children.”

    “You will be sorr-” She did not get the chance to finish her statement, as Loki slammed the door in her face. Her eyebrows drew down into an angry line as she flew into her room to begin to pack her bag.

    The rest of the day dragged by slowly for Loki. He finally went to the library and read for part of the day, gradually making his way back to his chambers. He was in no hurry to get back to his empty room. He passed by the garden, and decided to walk the garden’s paths before he went home. He was astonished by what he saw as he passed through the heavy glass door. The blooms were wilted and hanging their little heads low to the ground. Just last week, the garden was buzzing with growth and abundance... now, things were _dying_. The patches of brown decay were all around him as he surveyed the foliage. What was happening? It was almost like the plants _knew_ that Sigyn was gone. She was obviously much more powerful in magic than she knew. Just by being here, she was keeping the plants alive. She was the happiest when the twins were born, and that was when the garden was at it’s most vibrant. Obviously the past few days had been very hard for her, and the garden was dying. Loki was amazed. He always knew that she was very special, but he had no idea that she possessed that kind of power, and he bet that she didn’t know it either. He would have to make sure she took care of this when she came home. She would be devastated to lose this garden.

    As he approached his chambers, he saw a tray sitting on the ground before his door. Elena’s door was open, and all her things were gone... she had finally gotten the message. He bent to pick up the tray, and brought it into his room, noticing the note that was tucked under the edge. He opened it and read the feminine handwriting:

 

    My Prince, as my last duty to you, here is your dinner. I am sorry that I couldn’t be of service to you. I am going to work in the garden. Thank you for your kindness, and please let me know if you change your mind about me.

                                                                                     x Elena

 

    He crumbled the note angrily, and threw it in the waste bin, and he certainly wasn’t hungry, so he just slid the tray back out into the hall. He bathed, and slid into his silk sleeping pants, and slipped into bed. He slept much better that night because he knew Sigyn would be coming home soon, although the bed felt much too empty without her.
    
    
    ---------------------------------------------------
    

     Sigyn awoke the next morning with a tingle in her belly. After her talk with her father yesterday, and mulling over it most of the night, she had decided to go home to Loki. That was the place she belonged, with her husband. As she and her father were sitting at the table having breakfast, she decided to tell him of her decision... and she hoped it wouldn’t break his heart.

     “Father, I need to talk to you-”

     “You are going home, aren’t you?” Eirich asked with a tiny smile on his face.

     “Yes. I miss my husband... and I know he misses the boys.”

     “Well, I cannot say that it will not hurt my heart to see you go. I have really enjoyed the four of you being here. I do not want to go years without seeing you and my grandchildren.” Eirich was beginning to get choked up thinking of all the time he missed with Sigyn... He didn’t want that to happen with his grandchildren as well.

     “Father, we _will_ see you. You know that you can always come stay with us in the palace, we have plenty of extra space! Maybe we can come visit here too, sometimes.” Sigyn knew that the long trip to the palace was not an easy one for her father, and she honestly didn’t know how Loki would feel about her coming to stay with her father.

     “After breakfast, I will ride to the palace and fetch you a carriage.”

     “Thank you father.” He patted her hand before he finished his bacon.

      After her father was gone, Sigyn walked into the living room where Asta was sitting. “Asta, you might want to get your things together. Father has gone to fetch us a carriage so that we can return home.”

     “Have you forgiven the Prince then?”

     Sigyn sighed. “No, not completely. Maybe in time...”

     Asta nodded, and started to the bedroom. “I know he loves you, Princess. He’s a good man... deep... _deep_... down.”

    Sigyn laughed at Asta as she scurried to the bedroom. She looked down at the boys who were beside her on the couch. They were babbling at each other quietly. Over the last few days they had become more aware of their surroundings, and especially of each other. They loved to look at each other, and have their little conversations in their special language. It was an amazing thing to watch, and she hoped as they got older they would continue to love each other that much.

    “Are you boys ready to go home and see your Pa? I know he misses you both very much.” Vali squealed loudly, and made Nari jump. Sigyn giggled and took that as a yes.

    When Asta was done packing, Sigyn went to change into a dress and pack her things. Since she was going back to the palace today she had to look the part of a Princess, so she slipped her nicest, most un-wrinkled dress she had over her head. The short sleeves and neckline were lace, and the rest of the deep green pleated gown was silk. She wrapped a thin green belt around her waist, and went into the bathroom to braid her hair around the crown of her head. She finished packing, and brought her bags out to put them by the door.

    She heard horses whinnying, and peeked out of the window. She could see the same black carriage approaching, with her father riding in it. He had tied his horse’s lead rope to the end of the carriage... no wonder he had gotten back so quickly.

   “Looks like the carriage is here.”

    Asta nodded, as Sigyn scooped Vali up into her arms. The man came to the door to get the girl’s luggage, and Sigyn could see that it was the same man that brought them here. She could also see a healing, shallow cut on the man’s neck, and knew exactly where that had come from... Loki’s dagger.

   “Hello, Princess...” he nodded to Sigyn.

    “Good Morning.”

    The man deposited their luggage onto the back of the carriage, as Sigyn told her Father goodbye.

    “I have enjoyed our little bit of time together, daughter. Even though I do not want you to go, I will let you. I am so proud of the strong woman you have become. I will miss these little guys so much!” He placed a sweet kiss atop each of their heads before cupping Sigyn’s face in his hands. “You make sure you are taken care of, _hear me_? You can always come back here. Always.” He kissed her on her forehead.

    “Thank you for everything... and I meant what I said about coming to visit.” He nodded as Sigyn and Asta climbed up into the carriage, and waved at him through the window. Eirich watched the carriage, until he could no longer see it through the trees, and he turned and entered his little home alone.

    When Sigyn and Asta finally reached the palace, they stepped out of the carriage and stretched their legs. The carriage man unloaded their luggage and placed it at the girl’s feet.

    “Would you like for me to carry these bags to your chambers, Princess?”

    “Oh, no. It’s not much, we can get it. Thank you.”

    “Anything else, Princess?”

    “Yes. I wanted to apologize for my husband. He told me what happened. I’m sorry, it was all my fault.”

    “No, Princess. It was far from your fault. I am sorry I told him after I swore I wouldn’t. I have never seen someone’s eyes look as dark as his did, and I was afraid he would kill me. I have a family, Your Majesty. I will pray to the gods for you, Princess.” He bowed to her.

    She smiled as they bent over to swing the bag straps over their shoulders. As they entered the palace, the air seemed different... almost tense. Apparently, she was now the topic of whispers, and everyone she saw stared at her with a look of pity on their faces. No one tried to hide it.

    “Asta, I’m thinking we should have come back in the middle of the night. Do you see this?”

    “Yes, Princess. I’m sorry.”

    Sigyn was highly embarrassed, and more than a little mad. They reached Loki’s door, and Sigyn knocked quietly. The door immediately swung open, and a smiling, raven-haired god answered. Sigyn gave him a tiny smile as he moved out of the way, allowing them to enter. When she entered, she breathed in sharply as she saw a brand new bed positioned where the old bed was. The new bed was larger, and it looked like it belonged in a magical forest somewhere. The posts were made from a dark wood, and the headboard looked like thick branches had grown out of the base of it. They swept up and arched over the bed, and from them hung sheer, white, billowing curtains. On each side of the bed, sat matching tables with a white vase of pink roses on each. It was perfect, and beautiful.

   Loki looked down at her with an anxious look on his face. “Do you like it?”

   “I love it.” Loki took Vali from her, and she slowly walked toward it, reaching her hand out to run her fingers over the wooden posts at the foot of the bed, and moving up to feel the soft black blanket that now covered the luxurious green silk sheets. She was in awe. Loki wanted to get rid of everything that would remind Sigyn of Elena, and he knew that he wanted the bed to be the first thing to go.

   She placed her bags at the foot of the bed and smiled at Asta, taking Nari from her.

   “I am going to go unpack and bathe. I will let you have some privacy.”

    Loki grinned at Asta. “Thank you.”

    They laid the babies down onto the new bed, and as soon as Asta was out of the room, Loki grabbed Sigyn and squeezed her tightly. She relaxed in his arms, and nuzzled her nose into his chest... there was that smell she loved. Leather and pure magic. Just breathing him in made her feel so much better.

   “Loki?”

   “Yes, darling?”

   “I don’t know how, but it feels like everyone knows about what happened. People just stared and whispered about me the whole way back here.”

   “I felt the same thing yesterday when I returned. It will be something that will have to die down... you know how people in the palace love to gossip. There are probably a million different stories about what happened between us floating around. It will be okay, I promise you. Just give it time.”

   Sigyn nodded as Loki released her and went to the bed to greet the boys. “My sons! I am so glad you are home! Believe it or not, your Pa has missed your little cries!”

   “I guess I will unpack, then.” She smiled as she watched him playing with Nari and Vali. She was glad he was happy, and she hoped he would stay that way.

   “Was your father upset when you left?”

   “Yes, he was. I told him that he could always come visit us... and that maybe we could go visit him sometimes, maybe stay a day or two.” She was just waiting for Loki to tell her ‘no, absolutely not’ but that never came. He just smiled up at her, eye creases and all. “I think that is a marvelous idea. The boys need both of their grandfathers.”

    She was blown away. That’s really not what she was expecting to hear. Swallowing hard, she continued hanging her clothes back up in the closet. She felt like she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop with him... like this may be the calm before the storm. All she could do was hope for the best, and love him. The rest was up to Loki.

    She got done, and sat on the bed opposite him. He was still loving on the boys, and reached out to grab her hand. “I feel complete again, Sigyn. I didn’t know what to do without you here. I am sorry I ever made you feel like you needed to leave. Promise me you won’t ever do it again.”

   “I promise.”

    He leaned up, kissing her gently on her lips, and they both felt that electricity spark again. It originated at their lips, and moved down to the tips of their toes, burning hot desire that had been missing for days. They pulled away from each other, breathing erratically and trembling with lust. Sigyn wasn’t sure she was mentally ready to be intimate with Loki yet, but physically she was ablaze. As he darted his tongue out to wet his lips, she stood up putting some space in between the two of them. They did not need to get into this right now anyway.

   “So...” She cleared her throat. “...is there anything new going on in the palace?”

   “I don’t think so darling...” He knew that she was feeling what he was feeling, but it would probably take her some time to warm up to the idea of being intimate after everything that happened. “Njord, Freyr, and Freya left this morning. They were sorry they didn’t get to say goodbye.” He thought for a moment, then he remembered the state of the garden. “Sigyn, yesterday I was restless, so I went on a walk. I stopped by the garden... everything was dying.”

   Her eyes were wide, and she was horrified. “What? What do you mean dying? I need to get down there!”

   “Wait, darling. I think it’s because of you.”

   “You think the garden is dying... because of _me_?”

   “Yes. Think about this, when you were happiest what did the garden look like?”

   “It was the most beautiful I had ever seen it. Large, vibrant blooms, and lush greenery...”

   “Right. I know the past few days have been very hard for you, and I think the garden is reflecting that. Sigyn, I think you have much more magical ability than you think you do.”

   “I know that my mother was excellent at magic... it was the Vanir in her. I never really tried much. The Queen taught me a few simple, easy spells, but that is all.”

   Loki nodded. “I think I should teach you a few spells and see what you can do with them. It won’t hurt.”

   She shrugged. “Okay. After I feed the boys, may I go to the garden?”

   “Of course.”

    She unpacked their bag, and fed each of them as they became hungry. When she finally finished feeding Nari, she handed him to Loki, looking at him expectantly.

   “Go!” He laughed at her as she hurried out. She needed to get down there and be back before dinner, and she didn’t have much time. She walked through the garden door, and saw that while things were still wilted, it looked much better than Loki had described. She went around to each dying plant, placing her hands on it and reciting a growth spell that she had learned from Frigga. By the time she was done, things had perked back up and the blooms were pointing toward the sky again. She sighed as she took one long look around, and began her trek back to their chambers.

   When she was almost home, she passed by the open door of the room Elena was using. It was completely empty, and she breathed a sigh of relief. When she crossed the threshold, she saw Loki sitting in his chair with an open book on his lap. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. “Well? How is it?”

   “I think it had already begun to look much better. What was still wilted and dying, I used a growth spell on... It’s not back to the way it was before, but it’s definitely better.” Sigyn realized that how she just described the garden, was how their relationship was. Maybe with some tender care and attentiveness their relationship would bloom again as well.

  “Where are the boys?”

  “They are asleep in their beds.” He closed the book, and went to slide it back into his bookshelf. As he passed Sigyn, she backed away slightly. He realized she was retreating from any physical contact with him, and that hurt him. He tried to put himself in her situation, but he couldn’t imagine not wanting to touch his wife. Asta knocked on the door, and left their dinner tray.

   Loki sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace with the tray. “Will you sit with me and have dinner?”

   Sigyn nodded and sat beside him as he took the lid off of the tray. Underneath was an assortment of cheeses, thinly sliced meats, freshly baked bread and cold butter. For dessert, were different types of fruit, along with a bowl of warm, melted chocolate to dip them in. Sigyn laughed.

   “What’s funny?”

   “Nothing, I was just thinking of how happy I am to be back here. My father’s cooking leaves something to be desired.”

   He surprised her by stroking her cheek. “Is that the only reason you are happy to be back here?” Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his cool fingers gliding over her skin. She was losing ground quickly.

  “No, I missed the garden too.”

   Loki’s eyebrows raised. “And?”

   She smiled. “I missed you too, husband. I truly did not like being away from you.”

   “That answer is better.” He snickered as he placed a cube of cheese in his mouth. She studied him for a moment before she did the same, and they ate in silence. After all the dinner was gone, he picked up a strawberry, dipped it into the rich chocolate and held it to her lips. She opened her mouth and accepted the fruit, licking her lips as a bit of juice escaped. He repeated with a raspberry, his eyes trained on her mouth as she opened it, wrapping her pink lips around it and closing her eyes to savor the sweet flavor. Before she could open her eyes, he leaned forward placing his lips on hers... and she returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on hers.

   “Come here, darling.” Loki requested as he pulled her to sit on her knees in between his long, outstretched legs. Sigyn was in a dilemma. Her heart wanted her to hold back, not wanting to get hurt again by her husband. _It was too soon_. Her body, however, relayed a very different message. As much as she tried to listen to her heart, she had physical needs that felt like they would absolutely consume her if she didn’t give in to him. The radiating heat and wetness she sensed between her legs had to be quenched.

   Neither of them could resist anymore.

   He gripped her face and looked deep into her eyes. “I _want_ you, Sigyn... I have missed you so much, and I need to feel you on me. Is that okay, my love?”

   She thought for a moment, and nodded her head. “I’ve tried... but I don’t think I can wait any longer, Loki.”

   He placed his hands on the back of her head, and held her face to his as he explored her mouth. She tasted of sweet fruit and chocolate... and she was delectable. She crawled toward him, as he leaned back, finally resting on the floor with her on top of him. She put her knees to the ground, straddling his waist, as he detached his mouth from hers, twisting her head to the side roughly working his way down her neck. She moaned and felt the hard plating of his armor directly underneath her, and she began to boldly rock back and forth, riding the metal and finding pressure where she needed it the most. She began to breathe faster, grinding her body against his as she reached between them, unlacing his breeches, and pulling his hardness from the leather. She wasted no time moving her panties out of the way and sinking down onto his rigid cock.

  “Ohhh fuck, Sigyn...” He certainly wasn’t expecting this. She was positively ravenous, and he would let her sate her body’s thirst on him.

   She sat up and began to ride her husband, not sweetly and gently, but primitively, making up for the time they had lost. He grabbed her hips, guiding her... pulling her down harder, and urging her to go faster. He snaked his hands up to the neck of her dress, ripping the expensive fabric until her lovely breasts were exposed to him. His hands went straight to them, lightly pinching the hardened nubs that tipped her breasts. He took in the passionate and animalistic sight in front of him. Sigyn looking deeply into his eyes as she moved up and down on him, her dress ripped down to her waist, and her lovely lips open, letting out some of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

   “Loki... I’m so close...”

   He felt a welling of pressure building from deep within himself that kept building until he couldn’t deny it any longer. As he felt Sigyn’s orgasm crashing through her, he reached up and pulled her to him holding onto her tightly as he came, buried perfectly and completely in his wife. He was consumed by her as she found his mouth once again and placed a soft kiss on his lips, finally laying her head on his chest until they had caught their breath. They stayed in that exact position for several minutes. Sigyn was comforted by hearing Loki’s heartbeat through his chest, she placed a kiss on the center of his chest, willing that sound to never stop.

   “I cannot believe you ripped my dress. This was the very first time I had worn it!”

    Loki laughed. “Do not fret, my love. I will get you five more to replace that one.”

   She giggled, as she heard both boys begin to whimper from the nursery. “I must get up, it seems. Our boys need me.” She untangled herself from Loki and walked to the bathroom, sliding out of her lovely ripped gown and into an equally beautiful, long, sheer, black nightgown. It was cut extremely low, and had a stunning row of green jewels affixed to the deep neckline. She let her hair down to trail down her back, and exited the bathroom, noticing Loki seated at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He had shed his clothing too, and just wore his silk sleeping pants. Walking toward the nursery, she could feel his gaze follow her every step and she grinned, knowing that he was studying her curves through the sheer gown.

  “Hello, my sons. Are you ready for your dinner?” Nari was crying by this time, so she scooped him up in her arms and took him to the rocking chair to feed him. She put him to her breast, and looked up to see that Loki had followed her.

   “I came to help you.” He said as he walked to Vali’s crib. “Hello my boy.” He picked him up, and cuddled him to his bare chest as he took him to the table to change his diaper. Sigyn watched in quiet anticipation... Loki didn’t normally do this. It took him awhile, but he finally got a clean diaper on Vali.

  “You thought I wouldn’t be able to do it by myself, didn’t you? I saw you watching me.” He joked with her.

   Sigyn laughed loudly. “I never said that, husband! I have full confidence in you.”

   “I hope so.” He said, looking at her, and suddenly she knew that he wasn’t just talking about a diaper. She noticed that Nari was finished, and they switched babies and sat there in silence, just enjoying being a family again. They put the boys to sleep, and quietly crept out of their room. Sigyn approached their new bed, and turned the covers back. She knew that he had picked this bed out especially for her, as he would be happy if everything were black and deep green... and this bed was anything but that.

   “Loki, this really is a beautiful bed, thank you.”

   “You are so welcome. I wanted it to be a fresh start for us. I didn’t want the old one here to remind us both of... things.”

   She nodded. “I know... I appreciate it.”

   They climbed into the bed, and it felt like Sigyn was laying on a cloud, it was fantastic. The cold silk of the sheets glided over her skin, making her break out into goosebumps, and the view as she looked up was magical. It felt like they were laying underneath the large canopy of a tree, but shrouded in their own little world concealed by the billowing curtains. She snuggled up into Loki’s side, as he wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell asleep quickly.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

      “Wake up! Breakfast is here.”

      Sigyn slowly opened one eye, and then the other as her eyes adjusted to the bright room. Gradually, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and saw Loki standing there with her breakfast plate. He was already dressed, but the main thing Sigyn noticed him wearing was a large, genuine smile. He had been like a different person in the days since she had been home, and she wondered if it was a true change or if he would return to his old ways eventually.

    “Here... Eat. After you feed the boys, I have a surprise for you.” She raised her eyebrows excitedly, and began to quickly eat her breakfast. She wondered what he had planned as he walked to the closet, and pulled out her riding pants, her riding dress, and boots.

    “Are we going somewhere, Loki?”

    He grinned at her. “I thought we might take a little ride.”

    “Really?”

    “Wouldn’t you like to get out for a few hours? I have asked Asta to watch the boys while we are gone.”

    “Yes! I cannot wait!”

    She hopped up and ran into the nursery, happily greeting the boys. After she took care of them, she grabbed her clothes and took them into the closet. She was so excited to be able to wear her riding attire and get out of the palace, that she practically trembled with excitement. She pulled on her black riding pants, and laced them up tightly. They felt very alien to her... she had never really worn pants before. Her arms slid into her sleeveless deep green riding dress, that zipped down to the waist of her pants, and then flowed out loosely from there in several tails, just like Loki’s coat. After braiding her hair, she walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as she slid her feet into her tall, black boots. She tightened the laces on the backs and stood, trying to get a feel for them.

    “My love... you have taken my breath away in those riding pants.” Loki grabbed her backside with one large hand and snaked the other around her waist, pulling her close. She grinned, as she twisted her way out of his arms.

    “Can we go now, Loki? Please?” The pleading look on her face was pitiful, and made her look like a little girl begging her father for a treat. He licked his lips, and planted a kiss on hers.

    “I suppose.” He laughed as she dragged him out by his hand. She was nearly half his size, but she had a lot of power behind her when she wanted to. He knocked on Asta’s door to let her know they were on their way out, and they were off to the stables. Loki realized, a little too late, that they would pass the garden on their way. He sincerely hoped that Elena would not see them as they walked by, but normally when a Prince walks by people stop and bow... they cannot travel incognito very easily. As they approached the garden, he could see her knelt to the ground weeding the berry patch.

    He grabbed Sigyn by the elbow, urging her to walk faster. “Come on, darling, let’s hurry.”

    He could see her slowly standing up, and shielding her face from the sun. She was looking directly at them. He cursed under his breath.

    “What is wrong, Loki?”

    Elena began to make her way to the fence right beside the path Loki and Sigyn were on, keeping her eyes on them as they approached her quickly.

    “Milord. Princess.” She bowed to them, as Sigyn stopped dead in her tracks... she knew that voice. She closed her eyes and tried to wish her away, but when her head whipped around she was still standing there. Elena looked very different, however, than when Sigyn last saw her. She was dressed in a brown ill-fitting dress with an ivory apron, and had a handkerchief wrapped around her head... and every last inch of her was covered in dirt. She looked appalling. Loki wrapped his arm around Sigyn’s waist, and pulled her to rest underneath his arm. The jealousy dripped off of Elena’s face as she looked at the pair.

    “Princess, I am... _glad_... to see that you’ve come back. The Prince was distraught without you here.” The words coming out of her mouth did not match her expression. Her eyes scarily bore into Sigyn, as she narrowed them, glaring at her.

    “Let us go, darling. We’ve got places to be.” Loki grabbed her hand and led her away to the nearby stables. He requested for Byr to be saddled quickly and brought out front to them. Loki had his back turned to the garden, but Sigyn peeked back that way underneath his arm. Elena was still anchored in the same spot, staring at them. She could see her lips moving, but could not make out what she was saying. Finally, Elena’s leader approached her and chastised her for being idle, pulling her away from the fence.

    Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist as they waited for Byr. The day was beautiful, and she was glad that she was getting to enjoy some fresh air. The stable boy brought Byr trotting out... it seemed he was happy to be out today too. Loki took his lead rope and put his foot in the stirrup, stepping up to mount the steed. He reached his hand out to Sigyn and she placed her foot in the stirrup, stepping up to sit behind him.

     “Hold onto me, my dear.” He smirked as he pulled her hands around him, and clicked his tongue sending Byr racing ahead. Sigyn squealed, and tightened her grip around her husband. She had ridden her father’s horse with him when she was a tiny girl, but had forgotten how exhilarating it was to ride... she loved the wind in her face, and riding behind Loki made it all the better.

     They rode through the woods for awhile, before coming to a beautiful, winding stream. Loki dismounted first, before helping Sigyn down, and leading Byr to the water. She looked around, completely astounded at the beauty of this place. The deep stream was crystal clear, and the tall trees growing from the bank had deep green moss hanging from them. Lovely pink and white lilies grew in the still edge of the water, poking their perfect heads up from their pads. It was eerily quiet. The only thing she heard was the ‘croak’ of a toad every now and then, and the slow babbling of the stream. Loki walked toward her and smiled.

     “What do you think?” He held his arms wide, as to show her the grand view. “Isn’t it nice?”

     “It’s breathtaking, really.”

     He sat on the grass and leaned against the trunk of a tree, motioning for her to join him. He pulled her down to sit between his knees, and let her lay back on his chest.

    “I used to come here a lot as a child. There were days when I would be so frustrated, whether I was mad at Odin, or Thor... or whoever. I would sit here for hours against this very tree trunk... sometimes I would practice my magic, sometimes I would just close my eyes and let my mind wander. This place always calmed me down.” He was silent for a moment as his hands crept around her, circling her waist. “When we were young, I always had a crush on you, Sigyn. I have admired you for a very long time... as long as I can remember. The only time I liked to go outside and play is if mother allowed you to also... although, every day I left mad because Thor would always say that he was going to marry you, and make you his Queen one day.” He chuckled. “I had no hope that I would ever be worthy of you.”

    She instantly felt sadness for Loki. She knew that he got insanely jealous of his brother from time to time, but she didn’t think about him having felt that way his whole life. She knew that Odin had always favored Thor, but she never thought about how that made Loki feel... or how it had scarred him and made him the man he was today. He had tried to prove himself worthy his entire life, and that wasn’t fair. To her, he was the most worthy.

    “Then, when we were older, I made any excuse I could to visit Mother’s chambers to see you. I could sit there and watch you all day... reading, or sewing, or braiding her hair. She would tell me these long, drawn out stories while I was there, but I had no idea what she had said because I was staring at you. She would just smile at me... I think that she knew from the beginning that I loved you.”

    She remembered those days vividly. She would get so excited when Loki visited his mother’s chambers. She could feel the young Prince watching her as she went about her duties, and she would just smile at him and blush. She certainly didn’t know anything would come of it... especially not a marriage and two beautiful children.

    She turned her head and found his lips. “I have an idea.” She grinned wickedly at him as she turned around, unzipping her riding dress. “Why don’t we make a brand new memory of this place?”

    “I like that idea.”

    They slowly made love underneath that very tree, in the beauty and quiet of the woods, enjoying being able to explore one another without any interruptions. They laid together for a while before deciding it was time to make their way back to the palace. They stood and picked their clothes up out of the grass before reluctantly putting them back on.

   “Loki?”

   “Hmm?”

   “Why didn’t you tell me you sent Elena to work in the garden? A little warning would have been nice. I think there is something seriously wrong with that girl.”

   He snapped.

   “Sigyn!” He shouted, making her jump. “You wanted me to send her away, and I did. What more do you want? I refuse to discuss this with you anymore.” His voice was raised, disrupting the beautiful silence of the stream.

   “I’m sorry Loki, it was only a question. Do I not have the right to ask? After all, she was the one who caused this trouble for our family!”

    He closed his eyes and she could see his jaw clench, like it did when he was angry.

    “I know, I _messed_ up! Would you like to run away again? Shall I take you to your father, you little _brat_? Maybe he can keep you warm at night!” He turned toward the water to get Byr, and Sigyn grabbed his arm.

   “Loki, please-”

   “Get off of me, you pathetic woman!” He shouted, and forcefully threw her to the bank of the stream as he turned around. She landed squarely on her back on a large flat rock, letting out an agonizing shriek. As she looked up at Loki, she could see the realization of what he had done creep across his face, as his expression turned from one of anger, to one of pure horror. He looked down at his outstretched palms, not believing he had just assaulted his wife, and looked back down to her. She looked terrified, tiny, and utterly defenseless. Her lips began to tremble, and as he dropped to his knees beside her, she scrambled to try and back away from him.

   “Please, do not shrink away from me like that. I will not hurt you. My darling, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me... I couldn’t control myself!”

   “Please, just take me home.”

   He nodded, and helped her stand up. He hoped he had not seriously hurt her this time. She would definitely be bruised and sore in the morning from that fall. He carried her over to Byr, bridal style, and lifted her atop him, climbing on behind her. He grabbed the reins, wrapped his arms around her, and just like that they were on their way back to the palace. Sigyn felt numb. She thought these angry mood swings were over. They had been ever since she returned from her father’s... until now. Deep down she was very angry, but even more than that, she was hurt... physically and emotionally. She loved Loki, and she didn’t like to see him tormented like this.

    They arrived back at the palace, and Loki helped her down before he went to leave Byr with the stable boy. He offered to carry her the whole way back to their chambers, but she wouldn’t let him. He then picked an alternate route to get home, one that didn’t involve passing the garden. He knew seeing Elena again was the last thing they needed at the moment. Sigyn and Loki entered their room to find Asta in the nursery rocking Vali.

   “Is he okay?” She quietly asked.

   “He’s fine. I think he had a nightmare, but he is sleeping soundly now.” Asta replied.

    Sigyn nodded as Asta placed him back in his crib. “Thank you for watching them. I appreciate it.”

    “It’s okay, really! I love spending time with them.”

    Asta retired to her room until dinnertime, and Sigyn went into the bathroom to change clothes. She slipped out of her riding dress and pants before turning to look at her backside in the mirror. Already forming, was a large, angry looking bruise that covered her whole bottom, and part of her legs. Sighing, she threw a nightgown over her head, she didn’t care if it wasn’t even dinnertime yet. She got the twins and brought them into the big bed, and then she gingerly climbed into it, pulling the covers up over them as she nursed them... making a safe little haven for her and her babies.

   Loki had taken a seat in his chair, and didn’t look at her as she climbed into bed... he couldn’t look at her. His mind was racing. How could he let this happen again? They were having a perfect afternoon, she asked him a logical question, and he could feel himself snap. He could see what he was doing, and hear what he was saying, but he could not stop it. He went to sit beside her on the bed, hoping that she wasn’t too angry to talk to him.

   “Sigyn?”

   “Yes, Loki?”

   “Please look at me.” She gently pulled the covers from her face and looked up at him. “Tonight after dinner, I want to teach you a spell to defend yourself and our children.”

   “From you?”

   Sadly, he nodded his head. “Yes, if it comes to that.”

   Loki perused through his books until he found the one that contained the spell he wanted to teach her. He put it to the side as Asta left the dinner tray. She saw Sigyn in bed with the covers pulled over her head, and looked quizzically at Loki, wondering what had happened now. She bowed and quietly left the room.

   Loki fixed her a plate and took it to her. “Eat, darling. You will need all your strength.” She gently sat up and quickly ate her food. The day had taken a lot out of her and she was starving. After they were done eating, he decided now was the best time to begin her lesson.

   “I am going to take the twins back into the nursery. They can not be in here while we are doing this.” When he had safely tucked them in, he sat beside her on the bed again and opened the book, handing it to her.

   She looked at the page, and handed the book right back to him. “Loki, this is a fatal spell. I would never perform this on you. I could never live with myself if I was the cause of your death.”

   He cringed at her words, as his mind immediately flew back to the Dark Elf invasion. Though not directly, he had been the cause of her death then... This just went to prove how much better of a soul Sigyn was than him.

   “It would be fatal to a normal person... not to me, I am too powerful. It would wound me severely, but it would not kill me. It would, however, incapacitate me long enough for you to get away with the boys. Please, I want you to learn this.”

    She sighed. She couldn’t believe her husband was teaching her a spell to protect her from himself. It didn’t seem right. “Okay, I will try.”

    “I have seen your ability. I know you can do this.” He said as he pushed the book back to her, pointing a long finger at the page. “This spell, however, is generated from intense emotion... fear...sadness... anger. You must feel that intense emotion to produce enough power to cast it. You know that tightness in your chest when you feel panicked or upset?”

    She nodded her head.

   “That will be your fuel for this spell. You will concentrate on that tightness, close your eyes, and visualize it flowing through your arms and down to your fingertips. Understand?”

    She sighed. “I don’t know about this, Loki...”

    “You will be fine.” He extended his hand to her. “Let’s go out on the balcony. You can try and cast it out over the ocean.”

    “What if I accidentally hurt someone out there?”

    “Darling, there won’t be anyone up there but us... and I am going to stand behind you and help you.” She placed her hand in his, as he helped her limp out to the balcony.

    “Okay, stand near the rail... I am going to be right behind you, instructing you. I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” He stepped close to her backside, and ran his fingers down her arms until they reached her hands. He pulled them up in front of her, and positioned them so that it looked like she was holding an imaginary ball of air between them. He kept his hands latched onto hers.

    “Now, this is the hard part. It may take a lot of practice to be able to accomplish this, but that is why we are starting now. You must visualize something in your head... something that hurt you deeply... or something that made you very angry. Picture it... allow yourself to feel those feelings again, only stronger this time, if possible. When you have that image in your head and that tightness in your core, you must move that from your body to your fingers. Close your eyes and just try...”

    Sigyn closed her eyes. She pictured that day with Thor, picking flowers. She remembered him telling her a story of how he and Loki had pranked a village vendor... she was happy then, she was laughing. She remembered the cold feeling and the smooth texture of the knob as she turned it to push the door open. She stepped into the room, happy to see Loki... but what she saw would forever haunt her. She witnessed her husband, naked, in bed with a beautiful woman. He was practically on top of her, as he turned his head and saw her coming through the door. His eyes were empty and dark, and all she could do was cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Casually, he stood up slipping back into his pants, as Elena slid to the side of the bed. Her dress had been unbuttoned all the way, exposing her breasts, and she clutched the sides of it pulling it back together to cover herself. She remembered Thor coming into the room, but by that point her head was spinning and sounds were muffled. Her whole body was numb, and she remembered the exact moment when she actually felt her heart _break_.

    Loki held her hands still as soon as he felt her body begin to tremble. He turned his head to look at her face, noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed something appearing between her hands.

   “Sigyn! Open your eyes!” As she opened her wet eyes, she was shocked to see a bright ball of purple energy floating in between her hands. It dripped down from her fingertips like lava, and continued to grow larger the longer they stared at it. She could feel it humming with energy, her energy.

   “Now, you must see yourself propelling that energy forward. Push it out from your chest and release it. Do it quickly!”

    Loki stood back, as Sigyn slowly moved her hands from her chest, and quickly thrusted them out into the clear night air. The ball of energy shot forward, as a blast of cool air knocked her back. Loki caught her before she fell, and they both watched the ball explode like fireworks. He was absolutely dumbfounded. It had taken him years to accomplish that spell, and she had done it on her first try. Hers may already be more powerful than his was after years of training.

   “Do you know what you just did?” He asked her, still unbelieving.

   Sigyn nodded her head, as she began to feel very weak. Using that much energy, left her with none of her own. Loki gathered her up and laid her in their bed, pulling the covers up tightly around her neck. He kissed her forehead, and watched her as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

   He sat in his chair, contemplating what had just happened. He knew that she was powerful, but she may just be much more powerful than he ever dreamed. He put his face in his hands, as he realized why she was so powerful. She had a lot of hurt and anger to conjure into that ball of energy, most of it being his fault. He knew that it would be a long time before Sigyn forgave him, if ever. He had broken her trust, and would spend the rest of his life repairing that bond. He felt reassured that she could defend herself now, if need be. He just hoped that he wouldn’t give her a reason.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

      Loki woke early the next morning feeling much better than he had the day before. His head was clear, and his mind felt calm again. He turned onto his side, relishing the way the silk sheets felt as they glided over his bare body. Sigyn was still sleeping, and he was now facing her. She was laying on her side with one hand resting underneath her head, and the other draped over her hip. He reached his hand out to run his fingers over the smattering of freckles that resided across her face. She was perfect. Her dark blond eyelashes rested gracefully on her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out. His eyes drifted down to her chest, and noticed her feather resting between her breasts. His fingers went to trace the delicate chain down her collarbone and chest, finally ending at the pendant. He turned it over in his fingers carefully studying the gold work. The details in the feather really were beautiful, and it meant a lot to him that she still wore it.

      He felt her beginning to stir, and let his eyes drift back up to her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw him peering at her, fingering her golden pendant.

      She began to stretch, but then felt an excruciating pain radiating out from her backside. Suddenly she remembered what had happened yesterday on their outing.

      “Is it painful?”

      “Yes, Loki, very much.”

      He nodded as he got out of the bed and walked around to her, so that he could inspect her backside. He pulled the cover back and lifted her gown, grimacing at what he saw. Her lower back, bottom and legs were absolutely black with a very large, painful looking bruise. He winced and placed his hands lightly on her skin before uttering a quiet spell. The bruise wasn’t getting any better.

      “Darling, I don’t think my healing spell is powerful enough for this... it’s awful. I can’t believe I did that to you.”

      “It’s not the first bruise I have had by your hands, Loki.”

      “I know, but it’s the worst... and it came to you out of malice, not out of pleasure. It’s very different.”

      “I will be okay.” She said as she tried to move and work out a bit of the soreness.

      "Sigyn, I am amazed by you."

      "By me? Why?" She asked, as he slid back into the bed.

      "You are so strong... So brave. And very powerful. I still cannot believe how powerful that spell was last night. You are a force to be reckoned with, my love.”

       She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

       A demanding knock radiated from the door and through the room, making them both jump. “It sounds like Asta is angry this morning.” Loki joked, as he put on some pants to answer the door. Standing at the door was not Asta... It was Thor. He walked past Loki, and noticed Sigyn in the bed. He cleared his throat.

      “Good morning, Sigyn.”

      “Hi, Thor.” She gave him a warm smile as she leaned up on her elbow, pulling the sheet up to her chin.

      “I am sorry to disturb you both so early this morning. Father just got word that the King of the Vanir is requesting a meeting. He will be arriving with his escorts this afternoon, and Father demands your presence, Loki.”

      “A meeting? Peaceful, I trust?”

      Thor nodded. “Yes, I believe they want to formally meet the new Princes, since they are part Vanir.” Loki nodded, as Thor looked toward the bed.

      “Sigyn, Father would like for you to bring the babies to the Throne Room after the meeting is over. He thought you might like to meet some of your mother’s people.”

      “Thank you, Thor. That would be lovely.” He smiled at her, as he turned back to his brother.

      “Loki, Father wants us both to come now to go over a few things before they arrive.”

      “Really? Now? We haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

      “Yes, Father said now. You can have breakfast when you return.”

       Loki sighed. “Fine. Wait for me in the hall. I will dress and be out in a moment.”

       Thor nodded. “I’ll see you a little later, Sigyn.” He walked through the door, as Loki stood, slipping into his breeches. After he was dressed, he brought both babies from their cribs to Sigyn in the bed. She pulled both boys close to her, lowering her nightgown to nurse them.

       “I will be back as soon as I can. Hopefully this will not take long.” Sigyn nodded at Loki as he slid his arms into his coat. “Do you still love me?”

       Sigyn looked up from Nari. “Of course. You know I do. We will figure this out together.”

       Loki pressed his lips together into a tense line, as he looked at her. He gave her a small nod as he turned and walked through the door.
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------------
    

      “Thor, there is somewhere I need to stop on the way to the Throne Room. Do you mind?”

      “No, Brother, as long as you make it quick." Loki agreed, as Thor followed him to the Healer’s Ward.

      “I will only be a moment. Please wait for me out here.” Thor looked at him inquisitively as Loki sauntered through the entrance. Healer Brant spotted him as he made his way down the hall, and swiftly dropped into a bow.

      “My Prince. What can I do for you today?”

       “Is Althia here?”

       “Yes, Milord. Let me get her for you.” Brant entered a door at the end of the hall, and after a moment, the beautiful Light Elf exited.

       “Hello, Prince. Brant said you asked for me?”

        Loki dropped his voice to a whisper. “Althia, can you go see Sigyn immediately? She had an accident while we were out riding my steed, and has a large, painful bruise. I am afraid that she will not be able to move around much if she doesn’t get it taken care of, and we have an important meeting to attend this afternoon... Also, you must be discreet about it.”

       “Of course, My Prince, I will go now.”

       “Thank you, Althia.” He turned and walked back through the door. Thor saw Althia and waved, prompting a small bow from her. The brothers headed toward the Throne Room, and Althia went the opposite way, toward their chambers.

        Sigyn had just finished nursing both boys when Asta entered with her breakfast tray. “Princess, Healer Althia is here to see you.”

        “Oh. I wonder why? You may send her in.”

        Asta nodded as she sat the breakfast tray on the table. A moment later, Althia glided in.

       “Good morning, Princess! You are looking wonderful! How are the boys?” She leaned over, smiling at the twins. “My, how they have grown already!”

       “They are perfect, Althia! May I ask why you are here?”

        “The Prince just came to see me in the ward. He said you have a bruise he would like for me to take a look at?”

        “Oh... Okay.” Sigyn was confused. It would seem the last thing Loki would want to do was expose what was happening between them.

        “May I have a look?”

        Sigyn nodded, and pulled the covers back, as Althia walked over to her. She slowly pulled her nightgown up, and heard Althia loudly gasp. It was the worst bruise she had ever seen in her years of healing.

       “Oh my... Princess! This is horrific! What happened?”

        Sigyn had to think quickly. “Oh... um... I slipped as I was getting out of the bathtub. That stone floor is very hard. It was just a clumsy accident.” Althia slowly nodded, knowing that was not the truth. Sigyn and Loki had given her two totally different stories... she had seen this before.

       “Okay, I am going to try and heal you now, Princess.” Althia stated as she placed her hands delicately on Sigyn’s bruised back. After a few moments, the bruise had diminished greatly, but had not gone away completely. “Your Majesty, it hasn’t gone away completely, but it is much, much better. Can you sit up?”

       As Sigyn turned to sit up, she tried to pull her nightgown down at the same time, but Althia caught a quick glimpse of the almost healed bruises on her thighs. “Yes, that is much, much better, Althia. Thank you.” She gave Althia a reassuring smile.

      “May I sit for a moment, Your Majesty?”

      Sigyn nodded, pulling the covers up, fearful of where this was going.

      “Princess, on a personal level this is none of my business... however, on a professional level it is _exactly_ my business.” She paused for a moment, and looked Sigyn in the eyes. “Can you tell me how you really got that bruise?”

      Sigyn’s eyebrows furrowed. “I told you, I slipp-”

      Althia placed her hand on top of hers, resulting in a gasp from Sigyn. “I know that is not how it happened. As a friend, then... will you tell me?”

      Sigyn’s eyes began to fill with tears. “No.” She knew that they had been found out.

      Althia sighed, and patted Sigyn’s hand. “Your Majesty, if you decide that you’d like help... or just to talk, you know where to find me. I hope you feel better.”

      Sigyn just nodded as Althia stood, and watched as she walked out. She laid back down beside the boys, and wiped her eyes. She didn’t know what was going to happen now.
    
    
    ------------------------------------------------
    

     In the Throne Room, Thor and Loki stood before Odin listening intently to his words.

     “My Sons, a few minutes ago I got word that the King and Queen Of Vanaheim will be paying us a visit this afternoon. They have interest in meeting the twins. I am expecting for this visit to be peaceful, but when my grandsons are involved, I will take extra precautions. The three of us, as well as a couple of my soldiers will meet with them first. If everything appears safe, then we will bring Sigyn and the boys in, but not until then. We will feast tonight, celebrating their visit, and they will stay in the palace overnight.”

     “Odin, what is their interest in meeting my sons?” Loki questioned.

     “I can only hope that they would like to bestow their blessings upon the boys since Sigyn’s mother Kari was Vanir, thereby making Sigyn Vanir. We will assume it’s a friendly gesture, until it appears that it’s not. Before you go back to your chambers for breakfast, both of you please go alert the army of the situation.”

    Loki nodded. “Yes, Father.” He exited the Throne Room with Thor behind him. The two were engaged in conversation and did not see Althia peeking out from around the corner, waiting for their departure. She knew what she was doing was dangerous. If Loki found out she was attempting this, she would most definitely be killed, he would be sure of that. As soon as she knew that the two men were gone, she approached the armored guard at the entrance of the Throne Room.

    “Healer Althia, how can I help you?”

    “Guard, I need to speak with The All- Father... urgently.”

     The guard nodded. “I will tell him you are here.”

     “Thank You.” She waited, quite impatiently, as the guard was speaking with Odin. She paced, and kept her eyes peeled for people that might spot her there. The door opened, and the guard reappeared.

     “You may enter, Healer.” She stepped past him, and jumped as the heavy door slammed behind her.

     “Healer Althia.”

      She dropped into a curtsey. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she hoped she wasn’t making a big mistake. “All-Father.”

     “What can I do for you today? I am very busy preparing for a visit from Vanaheim.”

     “I will not take up much of your time, All- Father.” She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to voice my concerns about a patient of mine.”

     “Oh? What’s happening?”

     “I was asked to see her today, and I did. All-Father, she was severely injured. She had a very deep bruise that extended from her back down to her knees. She couldn’t walk, and really, could barely move. It is quite a wonder that her spine wasn’t injured. I healed her, but when I asked her what had happened, I got a very different story than what her husband told me. She also has bruising on other areas of her body, as well. Whatever happened, it took a _tremendous_ amount of force to bruise her that badly.” She looked down to her feet before looking back up at Odin. “I worry for her and the safety of her children.”

     “Yes, that is unacceptable. Especially if children are involved. I know it may be a breach of trust, but can you give me the name of the man? He should be dealt with immediately.”

      She took a deep breath. “All-Father... it is Loki.” His head snapped up, and he narrowed his eye at her.

     “You are insinuating to me that my son is abusing his wife?”

      “No, All-Father. I am just saying that there is something going on that has me worried. I am not insinuating abuse, but I would be very grateful if you looked into it, something isn’t right. Please, All-Father, I know I am taking my life into my own hands by doing this. I know Loki will be angry, and probably order to have me executed when he finds out I came to you... He ordered me to secrecy when he asked me to heal her this morning.”

      “He did?”

      “Yes, All-Father.”

       Odin sighed. “I will see what I can do, Althia. Thank you for coming to me. You will have protection, Loki will not harm you.”

       She bowed. “Thank you.”

       After Althia was gone, Odin decided to pay Sigyn a surprise visit. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and he hoped he could get there before Loki returned home.
    
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------
    

     Sigyn laid on the bed with the babies, hoping that Loki would return quickly so that she could tell him that Althia knew. A loud knock echoed through the room.

     “You may come in, Asta!”

     “Sigyn, it is Odin. May I come in?”

      She cursed under her breath as she tried to pull up the covers and smooth her hair. “Yes, All-Father!”

     He peeked his head in the door. “Is Loki home yet?”

     “No, sir. I expect him back soon.”

     He nodded and slowly entered the room. She noticed he was carrying a beautiful deep blue velvet box. “How are you and the boys doing today?”

    “Oh... we are great, thank you! Please forgive me for not standing. I have yet to dress.” This was awkward.

    “Do not worry.” He took a seat on the bed beside her. This was very strange... something was going on.

    “Sigyn, how are things between you and my son?”

    “They are wonderful, All-Father, truly.”

    He nodded. He didn’t figure he would get the truth out of her that easily.

    “I had a visitor in the Throne Room a few minutes ago... someone that is very worried about you.”

    _Oh no. Althia._

    “Oh? There is no reason to worry!”

    “She said that she healed a very substantial injury on you this morning... and that you and Loki gave very different accounts as to how it happened.”

    _Oh no._

    “Did Loki hurt you?”

    “Not on purpose, All-Father.”

    _Crap._

    He looked at her, and motioned for her to continue. “Yesterday, he took me out on Byr for a ride through the woods. We had gotten off at a stream, and I grabbed his arm when he was turned the other way. I just took him by surprise, and he accidentally knocked me over onto a rock. That’s all. It was an accident!”

   “That sounds like an awfully bad injury for a small accident like that.” He knew that Loki was very powerful, and if he used that power against Sigyn, there would be no contest.

   Her resolve was quickly failing. “All-Father, it.... I...-” Tears began to well in her eyes, and he reached his hand out and placed it on hers.

  “Tell me what is really happening, daughter. I do not want anything to happen to you or my grandchildren. I have a duty to protect you.”

   She sighed as the welled tears began to fall, and figured the truth was better than lying to the King. Maybe he could help Loki.

  “All-Father, Loki had commissioned a resurrection potion from an alchemist in the village. I think he wanted to have it in case anything happened to me during the twins’ birth, only the Elves invaded, and he needed it before that. When he used it on me, I truly think something happened to him. That magic is so dark. Ever since waking up, he has been having horrible mood swings, and sometimes he gets very angry and jealous, and does things that he didn’t do before. It’s not like him to _want_ to hurt me.”

   “Is that why you went to your father’s cottage the night of the solstice feast?”

   Sigyn nodded while wiping her face. “That was part of it.” She knew she _really_ shouldn’t be telling him this. Loki was going to kill her. “I... caught him in our bed with a maid. He promised me that he didn’t touch her, that he only wanted it to appear that way, because he was jealous of Thor and me. He wanted me to feel hurt. I couldn’t handle that... so I took Asta and the babies, and we left.”

   Odin sighed. “My son has gotten very much off track, hasn’t he?”

   “Can you help him, All-Father?”

   “I will have to see what I can do. If it was truly the potion that did it to him, then we may not be able to get him back. I just don’t know, daughter. Will you be able to attend the meeting this afternoon? I know you must still be in pain.”

  “No, All-Father, I am fine. We will be there.”

   He nodded. “I have something I want you to have... and you must promise me that you will wear it. This was Frigga’s.” He opened the blue velvet box, and inside was the most beautiful crown Sigyn had ever seen. Odin lifted it out of the box, and she almost had to shield her eyes, it sparkled so brightly. The crown was of holly... pure golden leaves, thin vines and tiny golden berries. It was stunning. He continued. “She loved it because she felt it symbolized strength. Even in the coldest of winter, the holly plant still produces berries. It scoffs at the creeping cold that is trying to stifle it’s growth and kill it. She was a very strong woman... just like you, Sigyn.” He shook his head as he looked at it. “I miss my wife very much... and I know you do too.”

  “All-Father, I cannot accept this.”

  “Yes, you can, and you will. She would have wanted you to wear this. You are a princess! Will you wear it tonight?”

   She was left absolutely speechless, so she just nodded. He placed the crown back into the box, and gave her a warm smile just as Loki entered, shocked to find Odin at his wife’s bedside.

   “Father.” Loki greeted them suspiciously.

   “Hello, son! I was just giving Sigyn your Mother’s holly crown. I wanted her to wear it tonight.” He stood and patted Loki on the back. “She will look beautiful in it!”

   “Yes, I agree.” Loki smiled.

   “I will see you both tonight!” He placed the box on Sigyn’s lap, giving her a wink, and walked out.

   “What was that about?”

   “He just wanted me to have this, Loki. Look!” She opened the box, and showed him the sparkling crown. “I can’t believe how beautiful it is...”

   “It will only be beautiful because it will rest upon your head, darling.” He bent to kiss her softly on the top of her head.

    She hoped Odin would find a way to help Loki, and in turn help her and the boys. She wanted her husband back...

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

      Sigyn stood in her closet later that afternoon, absent-mindedly running her fingers through her gowns, trying to decide which one she should wear tonight. She had made up her mind to tell Loki about her visit from Althia... until Odin came. She knew that if he found out Althia had alerted Odin, he would probably kill Althia. Now she had to keep her mouth shut.

     “Darling? What are you doing in here?” Sigyn jumped as Loki startled her from her thoughts.

     “Oh... I’m just trying to decide what to wear tonight, that’s all. I have too many beautiful gowns to choose from.” She smiled back at him.

     “Well, it should be _green_...”

     Sigyn giggled. “Green, got it.” That wouldn’t be hard, as seventy-five percent of her wardrobe was the same shade of green.

     He slowly approached her from behind, carefully as not to hurt her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lightly ghosted his lips down her neck. “It should be... _incredibly sexy_...”

    “Incredibly sexy?” She laughed. “I’m not sure that’s appropriate for meeting the King and Queen of Vanaheim, husband. They might get the wrong impression of me.”

    “That’s very true. I do not imagine we would even make it to the meeting... I would have to have you in the library again.” He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

     Sigyn smiled. “I’m afraid those poor old books will never be the same...”

    He chuckled. “Did Althia heal you? Are you still in pain?”

    “Yes, she did, and it feels much better. I have to say, I was very surprised when she showed up, Loki.”

    “I know, darling. It hurt me too much to see you like that, knowing I was the cause. I swore her to secrecy, she will not say anything, she knows the consequences.”

    Sigyn nervously swallowed. “Okay, my love.” She turned in his arms and snuggled her head into his chest, breathing him in. He pulled away from her a bit so that he could look into her eyes.

    “You know that I regret what happened yesterday... I would never, _ever_ hurt you on purpose... you have to know that.”

     She nodded slightly. “I know.”

     “Thank you for loving me, and believing that I can get better. No one has ever had confidence in me like you do... and I hurt you the most.”

      She reached up and cupped his face, stroking his sharp cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs. “I told you before... we will figure this out, together.”

      He put his lips to hers, pulling her tightly to him, as she tangled her fingers in his hair. A very angry Vali called their attention away from each other, and Loki sighed. “Promise me that we can spend time together tonight after the feast.”

     “I promise.” She winked at him, as she ambled into the bedroom to care for her son. Loki took that time to dress in his formal armor, since he was about to have to leave for the Throne Room. When he exited the closet, he saw Sigyn holding Vali on the balcony, cradling him in her arms, nursing him. She was looking out upon the waves of Asgard as a large ship began to come into view. Loki was leaning on the doorframe watching her, as she caught him out of the corner of her eye.

     “Loki, come look at this! Is that the King and Queen?” He stepped out on the balcony behind her and squinted his eyes at the cloudy horizon. He could see a very expensive looking ship, with large blue sails, entering the Asgardian waters.

     “It must be. I better be going. I will come and get the three of you when we are ready.” He leaned down placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

     Sigyn nodded, turning her attention back to the ship. After a few moments, the ship had docked, and she could see Odin, Thor and Loki walking out to greet them, flanked by four Asgardian soldiers. Stepping off of the ship, she could see a tall, crowned man dressed in blue, and a lovely woman following him. Two younger men followed her, staying very close. Sigyn wondered who they were. She supposed she would find out shortly.

     “Princess, when you are finished feeding the boys, I will get them all dressed while you get ready.”

     “Thank you Asta. That is very kind of you. I can use all the help I can get.” When she finished getting the boys fed, she laid out their matching outfits, sweet little deep green satin rompers, trimmed in gold, with black knee socks, and black shoes. She hoped they wouldn’t hate her one day for dressing them like this, but she was going to make them dress like little royal Princes as long as she had a say.

      She ran herself a very hot bath and slowly sank into it, being very mindful of her still tender backside. Meeting some of her mother’s people was beginning to make her a little nervous. She really didn’t know anything of the Vanir, other than what her father had told her when she was a little girl. She knew that they were, for the most part, gentle people with a great propensity for magic.

     Stepping out of the tub, she dried off and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruise was still there, but barely... and the pain was diminishing rapidly. She fixed her hair in a simple, messy but elegant style on the top of her head, and went to dress. She picked out a gown that she hadn’t worn before... This gown was green, as Loki requested, cap sleeved, and fully beaded in a gorgeous design. It had a plunging neckline that he would certainly love, but she didn’t think it was too risquè for the meeting. It had a matching belt that went around her natural waist, and with the addition of her feather, Frigga’s earrings and a golden bracelet, she was ready. Now she and the boys would just have to wait for word that they were needed.

     A few moments later, Loki came through the door, and stopped when he saw Sigyn. He smiled the largest smile that she had ever seen as he looked over her and his sons. “My darling, I am so proud to be able to call you my wife. You are radiant! Are you ready?”

    “I think so, Loki. Are they nice?”

    “They are very nice. I think you will really like them. They came on their own, unaccompanied by soldiers. They sincerely just want to meet you, and our sons.”

     Loki reached down onto the table to open the blue velvet box. “One last thing, my love. May I put it on you?”

     Sigyn smiled widely and nodded. Loki retrieved the golden crown from the box, and delicately placed it atop Sigyn’s head, using the golden pins to keep it in place. He stepped back, and took in the beauty of his wife. “Mother would be so proud.”

     She wiped a tear from her cheek, as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She truly looked regal, like a real Princess. She had seen this crown atop the Queen’s head many times, and never would have dreamed it would be on hers. She remembered being a little girl, and looking up at Frigga in awe of her beauty, strength, elegance, and grace, and she hoped that she had just one ounce of those qualities in herself. She prayed that the Queen was watching over them, and was happy for their little family.

     Loki had scooped up Nari. “Darling, are you ready?”

     “Oh! Yes.” She wrapped a thin blanket around Vali to keep him from getting scratched on her gown, and they made their way to the Throne Room.

     “Loki, do you think they’ll like me?”

    “My love, why are you worried? They would be crazy not to love you.”

    “I have never really known anyone _truly_ from Vanaheim. It feels almost like I am meeting my mother for the first time.” They stopped outside the door, and Loki placed a quick peck on her forehead. “Do not worry, it will be perfectly fine.” She smiled a nervous smile as he pulled open the door. As they entered the room, everyone stood to greet them.

   Odin spoke. “King Lane, Queen Catherine, Prince Patrick, Prince Larkin, I would like to introduce you to our Princess, Sigyn... Along with our two brand new Princes, Nari and Vali!”

   Everyone greeted them very warmly, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the babies, and kissing Sigyn’s cheeks, until she felt like they were sopping wet. Apparently, that’s what they do in Vanaheim. The King was very handsome, tall and muscular, built a lot like Thor only with deep brown eyes. The Queen was absolutely beautiful, dressed in crystal blue to match her eyes. Their sons were very handsome as well... although a bit younger than Thor and Loki. Odin had brought in some comfortable seating, so Sigyn sat with Vali, as Queen Catherine sat beside her. The Queen was looking at Vali, smiling sweetly.

    “May I hold him? It’s been a long time since I have held a baby.”

    Sigyn looked at Loki out of the corner of her eye, and he nodded at her, signaling that it was safe. She grinned at the Queen, and handed Vali over to her.

    “Oh, Princess, he is absolutely beautiful. You must be so proud to have two handsome sons, and an equally handsome husband.” She winked at Loki.

    Sigyn giggled. “Thank you, Queen. I am very proud of all three of them.”

    Queen Catherine marveled at the innocent baby in her arms for a moment before speaking again. “Princess, you look so much like your mother.”

    “You knew my mother?”

    “Yes, I knew Kari very well. We grew up together, in fact. We were raised only two homes apart, and we played together every single day.” She shook her head. “She was a wonderful person... and very talented in her magic. She was a natural, unlike me, who never really got the hang of all those spells. We were good friends all the way through the war, and then she met your father. She was so in love with Eirich... He was a good man. It was an easy decision for her to come back to Asgard with him.” She laughed, recalling the memories. “I couldn’t wait to meet you, Princess. Looking at you, is like looking at her, all over again. How is your father? Is he still here in the palace?”

    “No, Queen. After mother passed, it was too painful for him to be here, so he resigned his position and bought a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere in the Dark Woods. He wanted to raise me out there, away from the palace, but Frigga offered to take me in when I was eight, and he sent me here... He still lives in the cottage.”

    Nari began to fuss, so Loki brought him over to Sigyn. She took him from Loki, cradled him in her arms, and he immediately hushed. Loki leaned over to him and whispered. “Traitor.” She smiled at Loki as he joined the men again, talking about who-knows-what.

    “Queen, what else can you tell me about my mother?”

    She grinned at Sigyn’s inquisitiveness. “She loved nature... flowers, birds, trees, everything. She was so peaceful and grounded. She was graceful, and beautiful... and she was a great friend. She had a heart of pure gold. She couldn’t wait to be a mother. Even when we were little girls, we would find abandoned bird’s nests and she would tell me that she couldn’t wait to build a little ‘nest’ for her future family.”

    Sigyn began to tear up, thinking back to her talk with her father when she was at his home. He had told her the same thing... to build a safe nest for her babies. She didn’t know if it was coincidence, or if someone was trying to tell her something.

    “I’m sorry, Princess, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

    “No, it’s okay! My mind was just wandering.” She smiled at the Queen.

    Odin spoke up again. “Why don’t we all move to the dining hall, and have a little feast! I’m sure everyone is hungry!”

    Everyone laughed and mumbled their agreement of being hungry, as Odin led everyone into the feasting hall. Loki sat beside Sigyn, and the Queen sat on the other side of her, still playing with Vali. Everyone ate their fair share of food, and drank their fair share of mead... especially Thor and the two Vanir Princes, who actually drank several people’s fair share of mead. Sigyn laughed, thinking that maybe Thor had made two new friends. They all chatted for a while longer before the twins began to fuss.

    Loki stood. “I’m afraid we must retire for the evening. The boys are getting hungry and tired.”

    Prince Larkin spoke up. “Just tell the truth, you want to spend some alone time with that beautiful wife of yours!” Everyone but Sigyn roared with laughter and whistles, she blushed profusely. The entire room had already had _way_ too much to drink.

    “Well... yes, that too.” He laughed as he took Vali from the Queen.

    “It was wonderful to meet you all. Queen, thank you so much for all the memories of my mother. They mean more to me than you know.”

    “Oh, dear, you’re welcome. I’m sure I will have some more to tell you tomorrow!” Sigyn smiled and curtseyed at her. “All-Father, thank you for the lovely evening.”

     Odin nodded toward her, as she curtseyed toward King Lane. “King, Princes, goodnight.”

    “Goodnight, Princess!” King Lane replied, before Loki placed his hand on the small of Sigyn’s back and led her out of the room.

    “That was fun!” She told him as soon as they were back in their chambers. “They were very nice. Did you hear all the stories the Queen told me of my mother? Can you believe she knew her? What a crazy coincidence.” Sigyn said as she put Nari on the bed, and hurried to the bathroom to change clothes.

     Loki sat on the edge of the bed, bending to take his boots off. “Your mother sounded like a wonderful woman. You must be just like her, my love.”

     She smiled to herself as she slipped on a short, black, lacy chemise style gown over her head. Loki quickly cleared his throat when he saw her... she was still excited and chattering about the Queen, but all he could concentrate on was the way her full breasts strained against the black lace, and the swell of her round bottom as it peeked out from underneath the silk hem of her chemise. It fit her perfectly, the fabric clung to her shapely hips, now a little more prominent after having the twins, and laid across her stomach flawlessly. He loved her body. He adored her fuller hips, he loved the way they felt underneath his fingers as he gripped them... soft, hot and inviting. As she walked around their bedroom, hanging up her gown and taking off her new golden crown, he was hypnotized by the way she moved... hips undulating with each step. He was positively hungry for her.

    “Loki? Did you hear me?” Sigyn snapped him out of his daydream, and he looked up at her with glassy eyes.

    “Oh... I’m sorry, darling. What did you say?”

    She smiled and shook her head at him. She could read him like an open book. “I just asked what the plans were for tomorrow? Before the King and Queen leave.”

    “I don’t really think there are any. We will probably just join them in the Throne Room a little while before they leave to see them off. Why?”

    “Just wondering...” Secretly, she was hoping to spend some more time with the Queen before they left, but it didn’t sound like that would happen. She climbed into bed, and nursed the boys until they were fully satisfied. She and Loki rocked them to sleep and tucked them into their cribs, pulling their little fur blankets up to their chests. When the twins were snoring soundly, they slowly crept out of the nursery, closing the door behind them.

    He whispered, “My love, that nightgown looks lovely on you... but I think it will look even more lovely pooled on our floor.” Sigyn turned to face her husband and gulped, noticing the burning hot fire in his eyes. He advanced on her and gripped the back of her head, capturing her mouth with his using a bruising force. She could feel each leather-bound muscle clench in his long legs as he walked her backwards toward the bed, stopping just short of it.

    “Sigyn, I need you terribly bad... May I have you?” He spoke in a deep breathy tone that made her entire body melt. His whole existence rested right now on one word.

    _“Yes.”_

    He growled like an animal as he quickly discarded his coat and tunic, before pushing her back onto the bed, collapsing carefully on top of her, and voraciously attacking her neck with his lips and teeth. “I have been hard all night, just waiting to be able to do this... thinking of you like this... underneath me, feeling your soft skin between my teeth. My beloved, the things you do to me...”

    She could feel exactly what she was doing to him, and she quivered as she felt his hardness rub against her thighs. “Loki, wait.” There was something else she needed first.

    He pulled back, as she maneuvered her way out from under him. What had he done wrong? He watched her as she went to the closet to retrieve something, and then knelt in front of the desk opening the drawer. Carefully, she closed the drawer putting the items behind her back, and timidly approached him. The blush was very apparent on her face and chest, and he could tell that what she was about to ask of him was not easy for her. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and darted her tongue out to wet her pink lips.

    “What is it, Sigyn?” She swallowed hard, as she held one hand out to him. A large square of silk was clutched in it, and he took it watching her to see what was next. She bit her lip as she then held her other hand out to him. It was the riding crop.

     Loki’s lips parted when he realized what she wanted, and his eyes darted up to hers.

     “I want more, Loki... _please_.” Her voice was barely coming out as a mewling whisper, and he reached out to take the crop from her hands, slowly nodding. He was stunned. She had expressed an interest in the crop last time, but it astounded him that she still trusted him enough to do this after all he had put her through. He threw the silk and the crop onto the bed, as he turned her around, raising her gown to inspect her bottom. It was almost completely healed, and he lazily rubbed his hand across the pale skin... he had picked his spot. A wave of memories came flooding back to him of the very first time he had done this. She was his maid and she had disobeyed him; that was her punishment... now it was her pleasure.

     He stood, and placed his lips to her shoulder, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin. Slipping his fingers underneath the hem of her gown he pulled it over her body until she raised her arms, letting him strip her bare. His agile hands lightly traced up her hips and belly, ending on her breasts. He teased each nipple, running his fingers around the dark pink skin before gently pinching the hardened nub. She arched her back as her eyes clenched shut, concentrating on the sensation of his lips and hands on her body. Reaching her hands behind her back, she stroked his rigid length through his leather breeches. He put his lips to her ear and laughed darkly, immediately making her skin erupt in goosebumps. Her fingers worked their way into the laces of his breeches, as he brought his hand down and swatted hers away.

    “Not yet, my love.” He bit her shoulder softly before reaching down to retrieve the square of silk. He placed it in front of her, running the silk between her breasts, and around her neck. It was exquisite torture for Sigyn. The soft fabric caressing her already burning skin made her body come alive, every nerve desperately standing on it’s end, begging for contact. He slid his fingers down one arm, pulling it behind her, and tied the silk around her wrist. Her other arm quickly joined the first, and Loki tied a complex knot in the fabric. She tried to pull her arms out, tried to wiggle her wrists free... with no luck. That feeling made Sigyn’s heart pump faster than she thought possible. She normally didn’t like feeling helpless, except for now. Being completely under his control was something that she never thought she would like, but the moisture that was pooling between her legs right now was telling her otherwise.

    He pushed her to the bed, making her fall face down, and reached underneath her hips pulling her bottom up.

    “Ass up, darling.” Loki smiled as he backed away and retrieved his desk chair, turning it around and taking a seat. He just wanted to look at her. His lovely wife, completely naked and tied up on his bed, on her knees with her pale bottom raised to the sky, her wet heat exposed to him, awaiting his attention. This was a sight to behold. He finished unlacing his breeches and slid out of them, tossing them to the side, as one hand found it’s way to his cock. He closed his fist around it and began languidly stroking... up and down, twisting as he went and flicking his thumb across the head. He had such a nice view that he hated to get up, but he knew that what was about to happen would be much more fun.

    He walked over to the bed, and picked up the riding crop, slowly running the leather flap over her back, building a tense anticipation. He went to the side of the bed and watched as her eyes grew wide at the sight of him nude and aroused, wielding the long leather crop. He knelt down, until his face was level with hers, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

   “You’re sure you want this?” He asked, wanting her to be positive.

   “Yes, Loki. Please. I want to feel that lovely sting tomorrow, and think of you.”

   Hearing her say that was all he needed to hear. He smirked at her as he rose and put the crop to her backside, softly tapping it as he watched her eyes close.

   “Watch me, darling. Watch me as I do this.”

   She opened her eyes and watched as Loki pulled the crop back, letting it slice through the air as it made contact with the soft skin of her hip. She jumped and whimpered at the sting the crop left on her still tender skin. He repeated that stroke a few more times as she closed her eyes, and tried to contain her tears. She wanted this. He strolled to the other side and repeated the same strokes on her other hip, finally moving to her backside. He alternated sides, grunting, and progressively getting more aggressive and excited as he went. By this time, she was openly crying, however she wasn’t upset. It made her feel liberated to let all of her emotions out... every pent up bit of anger and hurt was gone, and she felt cleansed. She wasn’t doing this because it’s what Loki needed, although maybe he needed it too, she was doing it because it’s what _she_ needed. She needed that release of emotion that came by offering herself up to him. All of her tension was leaving her body with the tears that streamed down her face and soaked into the bed.

   When Loki was satisfied with his job, he threw the crop to the floor and reached up, untying her bond. He climbed onto the bed, and took her in his arms, cradling her like a child. “Are you okay, my love?”

   She sniffled as she looked up at him. “Perfect.”

   “Did I hurt you?”

   “Yes... but I wanted you to this time. Thank you.”

   She twisted her body, and moved to straddle his lap, taking his face in her hands.

   “I love you.”

   Before he could answer her, she put her mouth to his, darting her tongue out to trace the outline of his thin lips. He opened his lips, allowing her tongue into his mouth, as his hands went to her thighs, massaging and inching up ever- so-slowly toward her aching center. She moaned into his mouth as she reached between their bodies to grip his pulsing cock, still begging for release. Getting up onto her knees, she rubbed the head of it up and down her slit, coating it with her juices, pausing to rub circles around her throbbing clitoris.

   He broke their kiss. “Do not torture me any longer, pet. I need you. Now, do as you’re told.”

   She put her forehead to his as she sank down onto him until she was fully seated on his lap. They stayed just like that for a moment... enjoying the sensations of being joined together. Slowly she began to move up and down, letting his cock slide in and out of her, relishing that fullness that only he could provide. She leaned back and rested her hands on his strong thighs as she moved on him, as he rested against the headboard staring this lovely woman bouncing on his cock. He watched as her smooth thigh muscles clenched and released around his waist, crashing down on him harder each time.

   He dug his fingers into her hips and leaned forward, tasting the sheen of sweat that appeared between her breasts and enjoying the smell of her sex mixed with the remnants of her perfume. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and taking control. He held onto her tightly as he thrust up into her, rapidly and forcefully.

   “Yesss... darling. We fit together perfectly don’t we?” He growled. “We were _made_ for each other.” He nipped at her breasts as they bounced in his face, as he pulled her hips down hard to meet his.

   “Ohh yes, Loki... almost there... almost...” She began to feel a scorching fire pooling deep in her belly and time seemed to stop for her as that fire blazed and burned throughout her entire body, leaving her in nothing but ash. He smiled as he watched her orgasm sweep over her, and he knew he wasn’t far behind. His pace became erratic as he neared his release.

   “Sigyn, tell me that you are mine...”

   “Loki, I am yours... _Only yours_...”

   “Ohh... Fuck, Sigyn!” He felt himself dissolve into pleasure as his release washed over him. His pace slowed, but he continued thrusting into her until they both stopped quivering.

   She laughed. “We may need a day or two to recover from this, my love.”

   He huffed. “Nonsense, I am a _god_! I am already prepared to do it all over again.” He hugged her tightly, as they both giggled. She collapsed onto the bed beside him, catching her breath and basking in the afterglow of amazing sex with her husband. He laid beside her and rested his head on her stomach.

  “You are everything to me, Sigyn. Truly.”

   She grinned at him. “We are both filthy now... Are you up for a bath?”

   He nodded, and scooped her up carrying her to the bathroom. They slowly washed each other... and spent the longest time just talking and laughing. They dried each other off and crept into their beautiful bed, happy and sated.  

 


	15. Chapter 15

      Sigyn had to get up with the boys twice that night, and each time her backside felt a little more sore. Loki had really done a number on her, but she loved it. They were both still asleep when Asta knocked with breakfast in the morning. Loki groggily slid out of bed and into some pants to answer the door. She bowed to Loki and happily waltzed in with the silver tray setting it on the table. Sigyn watched Asta as she spotted something on the floor that made her eyes grow wide. Sigyn gasped when she realized that they had forgotten to put the riding crop back into the drawer.

      Asta looked between Loki and Sigyn, and blushed profusely. “I will let you have your breakfast, Your Majesties.”

      Loki had seen what had happened too. “Asta, are you sure you would not like to stay for breakfast?”

      “Oh... no, My Prince. Thank you.” She backed up all the way to the door, jumping when her hind end hit the knob. She hurriedly slinked through the door, and they both laughed as they heard her run into her room, slamming her door behind her.

      “Poor Asta.” Sigyn buried her face in her hands. She was almost as embarrassed.

       “Oh, it’s okay. She needs to learn about these things sooner or later. She _will_ have a husband one day.”

       “Yes, Loki, but not every husband keeps a riding crop in their desk to use on their wife.”

       “I suppose you are right.” He walked around to her side of the bed. “May I see?”

       She nodded, and turned away from him as he pulled the sheet back. She heard him gasp, as his hand reached out to trace a puffy line.

      “Does it hurt badly?”

      “No, not really. It’s fine.” She lied. It hurt tremendously, but that is what she wanted. They sat and ate breakfast together quietly before the boys woke up. Sigyn went and got them one by one, and brought them into their bed. They had already changed so much since being born. Nari had filled out a little bit, but was still quite a bit smaller. His eyes had begun to lighten, and were now a very pretty blue. Vali was still chubby, and his hair was just as black as a raven. His eyes had begun to turn green, like Loki’s. It amazed Sigyn that even though they were twins, they were both so different. They had already begun to develop their own little personalities. Nari was more like Sigyn, and was very laid back. He didn’t fuss much unless he was hungry, and he had even begun to smile. Vali, on the other hand was very demanding, and liked to have his way all the time, fussing and pouting until he got what he wanted. She laughed as she realized that was pretty much Loki’s personality to a T.

      “What’s funny?” Loki looked at her, with a mouthful of eggs, smiling.

      “Nothing... I was just thinking about the boys’ personalities and how different they are.”

      “Ah... yes, that they are.”

     She nursed both boys, and then began to eat her own breakfast. “So, do you know when the King and Queen are supposed to leave?”

     “I think this morning, darling.”

     “Okay, I just want to be able to tell them goodbye.”

     “They certainly made quite an impression on you, didn’t they?”

      She nodded. “The only stories I had ever heard about my mother came from my father. Frigga never even really told me much about her. She seemed really lovely. Talking to the Queen last night was the closest thing I have ever had to talking to my mother.”

      Loki smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss atop her head. “I know. I am going to go dress, then. I do not know what time we will be called to go down there.”

      Sigyn finished eating and went into the boys’ dresser to pick out their outfits. She picked out little white satin rompers with tiny ships embroidered on them, figuring that was fitting with seeing the King and Queen off. She took her time dressing each one of them, complete with white socks and shoes. Using a soft brush, she brushed their hair to the side making them look like little gentlemen. Loki came out of the closet and perched on the edge of the bed to slip into his boots. They were both startled by a knock on their door, and Sigyn slipped into her robe before answering it.

      “Hello sister.” Thor walked past Sigyn, a bit slower than usual.

     “Hello Thor.” She smiled at him, noticing the green pallor of his face that had taken the place of his normal tan complexion. “Are you okay?” She asked him.

     “I am fine, why?”

     “Well... you are green. You look a bit sick.”

      Thor smiled, and swallowed before taking a seat in Loki’s chair.

      “Indulge in the festivities too much last night, brother?” Loki laughed at him.

      Thor bent over, holding his aching head in his hands. “Ugh. Yes a bit.”

      Sigyn giggled, winking at Loki. “Poor Thor. I didn’t think that gods were supposed to feel the aftereffects of drunkenness?”

      Thor looked up at her through his fingers. “Yes, well... even _I_ have a threshold.” Sigyn walked to the bathroom, and soaked a washcloth in cold water. She approached Thor, and handed it to him. “Thank you, sister.” He took it and placed it on his face, and leaned back in the chair. After a few moments, he looked much more like the normal happy Thor she was used to.

     “Brother, the King and Queen are about to leave. I was sent to retrieve you to see them off. I’m afraid we must go.”

      Sigyn’s head snapped up toward him. “Already? They are leaving _now_?”

     “Yes, Sigyn. They have already had their luggage loaded into their ship. They will be leaving any minute now.”

     “Oh no! I’m nowhere near ready!”

     “Oh, Darling, I am sorry. It doesn’t sound like you have time. Maybe next time you can say goodbye.” Loki affirmed as he stood up beside Thor.

     “No... No. I will _this_ time. You both get out! _Shoo!_ I will get ready and grab the boys and meet you down there! Do not let them leave before I get there...”

     “Okay, my love. You must hurry though!”

      She ushered them out of the bedroom, as she ran to her closet to get dressed. Throwing on her sleeveless, green silk dress with the beading around the neck, and trying to step into her shoes almost threw her off balance, but she righted herself before falling over. She pulled her jewelry on, and ran to the bathroom to fix her hair, nearly tripping over her own feet.

     “Shit!” She muttered under her breath. All she needed now was a twisted ankle. Hurriedly, she worked her fingers through her hair working out the tangles, and braided it around the crown of her head. All she lacked now was her crown, and she unclasped the buckle on the front of the beautiful blue velvet box, revealing it. She placed it on her head, pinning it in place, and gave herself one more look in the mirror. That was definitely the quickest she had ever gotten ready. She reached down to apply some perfume, as she heard the front door open and then close quietly.

     “Loki? Did you forget something?” She was still as she listened for his reply, hearing nothing but silence. That was strange. She slowly peeked her head around the corner of the door, and what she saw struck terror in her heart. Leaning over her babies on the bed was _Elena_. She was wearing her garden attire, but was still clean, as she hadn’t yet begun work for the day.

    “Get away from my babies.” Sigyn ordered as she crept into the bedroom.

     Elena turned her head toward Sigyn. “My, they are growing. Like little weeds, I’d say. You are very lucky, you know, to have something that ties you to the Prince for the rest of your disgusting life...”

    “What do you want, Elena?”

    Her laugh in response to Sigyn’s question was demented and manic, it terrified her.

    “Well... I _wanted_ your husband. I _wanted_ to be his Princess, and wear that sparkling crown on my head. I _wanted_ these babies to be mine. I didn’t get that, did I? I can see that I am going to have to make my own way here.”

    Sigyn slowly moved her hand to Loki’s desk, and reached into the top drawer retrieving his long dagger. She tightened her grip on the smooth handle, readying herself to use it.

    “Elena, Loki doesn’t want you. Do you not understand that?”

    “Oh, believe me, I understand it very well... no matter what I did... he still ran right back to you. Last time, he _literally_ ran to you, all the way to your father’s house... and then he kicked me out because it was what you wanted. You ruined all of my plans.”

    Elena smiled sweetly at her as her eyes moved down the steel of the weapon. Suddenly, Sigyn felt the handle scalding into her palm as she threw it to the floor. It was glowing red from the heat, as Sigyn’s eyes grew large. Elena was using powerful magic. Abruptly, everything began to dawn on her... everything that had happened between she and Loki lately, was _all_ Elena.

   “You have been behind all of this? Every time my husband hurt me... was because of you? It had nothing to do with the potion.”

    Elena grinned at her. “Princess, you are _much_ smarter than you look, although I know nothing of a potion.” She began to walk toward Sigyn as she continued talking. “It all started when I saw the Healers rush the Prince into the ward on a board. I worked there, you see.”

    Sigyn knew she had seen Elena before.

    “I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. He was hurt and I wanted to _help_ him. Then a while later, they brought in his lovely, pregnant wife... Well... that wouldn’t work. I knew I had to get rid of you. I tried the easy way. I controlled his mind, instilling rage in him... all with a simple little spell. His mind is like a maze. A bit crazy and hard to crack... but finally I did it. I hoped that I could drive you away. When you took the babies and left, I knew I had him. I was here when he came home without you, ready to comfort him in _any_ way he desired...” She rolled her eyes. “Then you came back. The things I made him do to you... You must just be a glutton for punishment. Do you love to be treated like dirt, Princess?” The hatred and contempt rolled off of her tongue like fire.

   “No, but I love my husband. I’m not going anywhere.”

   “Mmm... well that just won’t do. I guess I will have to do things the hard way. First, I will kill you... then I will be there to defend and protect Loki while he mourns your death. He will then realize that he loves me, and will shower me with love and devotion as I care for his children... putting them to _my_ breast and rocking them to sleep every night. Maybe every once in a while I will even tell them a story about their _courageous_ mommy.”

   The tears began to roll down Sigyn’s face. She didn’t know if she would be able to defend herself against Elena, and she couldn’t bear the thought of this dangerous woman getting anywhere near Loki or the twins. Sigyn heard the front door lock with a flourish from Elena’s wrist. She began to slowly advance on Sigyn, as she gradually backed away from the deranged woman.

   “So, Princess, are you ready to die? We must hurry, I’m afraid Loki will become suspicious and back soon. I would love for him to be able to find you dead. How about fire? Would you like to burn?”

    Elena pointed at the curtains that hung by the balcony door as orange flames floated from her fingers and began to lick at the bottom of the heavy fabric. Sigyn watched as the curtains went up in flames. The fire was dangerously close to the twins, who rested on the bed.

   “I am begging you... _please_ don’t hurt my babies.”

   “Don’t worry, I won’t. I need them... they are part of my plan.”

    Sigyn was panicked as Elena bent to pick up the dagger from the floor. “Maybe I will just use this? A bit old-fashioned... but it will still kill.” She laughed.

    The fire was getting close to the ceiling now, as Sigyn began to breathe heavily. She had to do something.

    “Oh... look.” She pointed at Sigyn’s fingers. Sigyn held her hands up and noticed that her fingers were dripping with purple magic. “How _cute_! You think you can do magic... might as well go out fighting for your life, right? At least your husband won’t think you died as a _coward_.”

    Sigyn held her hands as Loki taught her, letting that purple energy build between her palms. This would be her only chance...
    
    
    -----------------------------------------------
    

     Asta turned the corner to Loki’s wing, and immediately smelled smoke. She didn’t think Loki and Sigyn were home, as they were supposed to see the King and Queen off. As she approached their chambers, she could see thin columns of smoke coming from under the door. She reached out to the knob, it was blazing hot and locked. She put her ear to the door she could hear the small cries of a cranky Vali wafting through the air.

   “Sigyn!” She banged on the door, but got no response. She had to get help, something was wrong. She immediately set out for the Throne Room. She had to find Loki, quickly.
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------
    

    Odin, Thor and Loki stood with the King, Queen, and Princes of Vanaheim in the massive Throne Room.

    “I am sorry. I am not sure what is keeping Sigyn. She should be here any minute.”

    “It’s okay, Prince. We want to say goodbye to the Princess and tiny Princes before we leave, and we aren’t exactly on a tight schedule today. A few minutes won’t hurt.” The Queen replied.

    Still, Loki had a feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t like her to be late like this... especially when she was so excited earlier.

    Loki could barely hear what the King and Odin were saying, but his ears perked up and he began listening intently when he heard their topic of conversation.

   “We have had trouble with her before, Odin. She should have been put to death, but she escaped and now we don’t know where she is.” The King said.

   “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about?”

    “Prince, there is a Vanir girl on the loose that we are desperately trying to find. She killed a woman, and before we could bring her to justice, she fled. She is not right, mentally, and is very skilled in dark magic.”

   “What is her name, King?”

   “Elena, Prince.”

   Loki’s stomach dropped at that word. He had put his family in harm’s way for this Vanir refugee who was apparently a lunatic.

   “King, she is here in Asgard. I hired her for a little while, but she caused trouble between my wife and I, so I put her to work in the garden instead.”

   Everyone’s attention quickly turned to Asta, as she crashed through the door, nearly falling on her face. “Prince, I think Sigyn needs your help! There’s smoke coming from the door, and I can hear Vali crying. I couldn’t get in! Please hurry!” Loki took off in a sprint, followed by Thor and the two Vanir Princes. He was afraid he knew who was behind this, and he sincerely hoped he wasn’t too late.
    
    
    ------------------------------------------------
    

    The purple ball began to grow larger, as Elena just stood and watched. “I’m not entirely sure what you think you are going to do with that spell, Princess. It’s very sweet, though. I bet Loki taught you that. Mmm... I’m sure there will be _plenty_ that he will be able to teach me once you’re gone.”

    Sigyn had backed up as far as she could, and was now flat against the nursery door. Elena kept advancing on Sigyn until her face was mere inches away. Sigyn looked deep into Elena’s hazel eyes, and saw the bitterness and resentment there. For a brief moment, she felt sorry for her. Elena pressed Loki’s dagger to Sigyn’s face and lightly drug it down her skin... to her neck... ending at her chest, only exerting enough pressure to scratch the skin. She pointed the dagger and dug it into the flesh above Sigyn’s heart.

    She knew this was her only chance. She thrust her hands out from her chest, and pushed the ball of energy into Elena, causing her to fly backward until the fireplace stopped her. Sigyn heard Elena’s spine crack when she hit the mantle, making the walls shake with the impact. The room was nearly engulfed in flames now, the walls burning with a heat she had never felt before. She rapidly ran to the bed and grabbed both screaming boys, pulling them tightly to her chest, and made her way to the nursery. She kicked the door closed behind her, and knelt in the furthest corner of the room, using her body as a shield between the hot fire and her sons. She didn’t know if she was about to die, but if she did, at least she did everything she could to protect her children.
    
    
    --------------------------------------------------
    

   Loki arrived at his chambers, and found thick white smoke billowing out from underneath the door.

   “Sigyn!” He banged on the door and heard nothing. He and Thor used their shoulders to break through the door, both coughing as they inhaled the smoke that poured out.

    Loki yelled over the roar of the fire. “I’ve got to find her, Thor!” They entered the fiery room, and saw Elena laying on the floor near the fireplace.

    “Thor, get Elena out of here! I’m going to find my wife!” Thor nodded, and as soon as he picked Elena up he could tell she was dead. Her head fell back, and her body felt like it was broken in half. Had _Sigyn_ done that to her?

    Loki went from the bathroom to the closet, not finding his wife. Finally, he crashed through the nursery door, and saw a small heap huddled in the corner. He uncurled Sigyn from the ball she was in, and found the boys clutched in her arms. He swept them up and carried them out of their chambers, finally collapsing with the three of them on the floor outside. Odin’s soldiers ran past them into the room to extinguish the fire, and Brant and Althia, along with several other healers arrived to help them.

    Brant knelt beside Thor, inspecting him, as Althia checked on Sigyn and the twins. Odin and the King and Queen were a bit slower and just now arriving at the scene. Odin’s eyes were wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Thor, was coughing from the inhalation of smoke, his two new grandchildren were screaming and covered in black soot, and Sigyn laid on the ground unconscious with Loki kneeling beside her, yelling for her to wake up. 

    “Sigyn, wake up! Please!” Loki yelled as Thor pulled him back, and Brant knelt to help Althia.

    “My Prince, we must get her to the ward. I think she will be okay, but she needs to be there... just in case.” Althia calmly told him. Loki felt like he was in a waking nightmare as he watched Brant scoop his wife up and run down the hall with her.

   He looked back to see that Thor had Nari and the Queen held Vali, with tears streaming down her face.

   “May I go be with my wife?” He asked, with tears building in his own eyes.

   Odin replied. “Yes, son, that is where you need to be. Go!” Loki nodded and took off running after Brant and Althia.

   He sat outside of her room for what felt like an eternity, as Brant and Althia worked on Sigyn. He heard the door crack, and Althia peeked her head out.

   “Your Majesty, the Princess is fine. Apparently, between the shock of the situation, the smoke, and the magic she performed, she just passed out. She has a few superficial wounds, and she is exhausted, but she is asking for you.” He jumped up and followed Althia into the room, and saw his wife laying in the same bed she had been in when he found out she was pregnant. “We will give you some privacy.”

   “Thank you.”

   Sigyn looked up at him, smiling, as she reached her hand out to wipe his tears.

   “My love, you have no idea how good it feels to see you awake.”

   “Yes, I know exactly how good that feels. Remember?” Sigyn laughed as she recalled not too long ago, their roles were reversed.

   “Sigyn, I am so sorry. I caused every bit of this mess. You almost died because of me.” Althia had taken her out of her dress and put her in a robe to care for her, and he noticed the blade mark that went down her face, her neck, and finally her chest, where it ended in a deeper sharp wound from the tip of a dagger. It had two stitches in it, and it was right above her previous scar.

   “Loki, I have a lot to tell you about the last couple of hours... but first, where are my sons? I am sure they are very hungry.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. He was amazed by this woman. After all that she had just been through, she was more worried about Nari and Vali than anything else.

   “I will get them.” He turned and walked down the hall of the healer’s ward, and through the doors. Everyone was sitting in chairs outside, and stood as soon as he appeared.

   “Is she okay?” Thor asked.

   “She is. She has a few wounds, but she is mainly just exhausted. She is asking to nurse the babes.”

   “We cleaned them up best we could. They were covered in soot, and not very happy.” Thor smiled.

   “Thank you, brother.”

   Thor nodded as he handed Nari over to Loki, and the Queen stood, placing Vali in the crook of his other arm. Before he went back through the doors, he looked at the King.

   “I assume you got Elena?”

   “Yes, Prince. It appears that The Princess killed her.”

    Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Sigyn _killed_ Elena?”

    The King cleared his throat, as he looked around at everyone else before turning back to Loki. “Her neck and spine were broken in several places. The Princess did that defending her children. It appears she doesn’t know her own strength. We thank her.”

    Loki slowly nodded as he pushed the door open with his foot. He knew that Sigyn would be powerful, but for her to cause that much damage to someone that was skilled in magic, was almost unheard of. He entered the room, and watched her eyes light up when she saw her sons. She took them both in her arms and cuddled them, pulling them to her breasts to have their dinner.

   “Loki, I am so sorry about our chambers...”

   “Shhh. Please don’t say that. You protected our children, and you are all alive, that is all I care about. We will rebuild.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I put you through all of that.”

   “Let’s not talk about it right now. Can we just sit here and enjoy being together?”

   “Of course we can.” He wiped a smudge of black soot off of her cheek, and he slid onto the bed beside her. He watched the boys as they sucked hungrily at Sigyn, and leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. He realized just how lucky he was at that very moment. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

      After all four of them had a nap, Althia quietly walked into the room. “Princess, how are you feeling?”

     “I’m fine, Althia. Just a bit tired and sore.”

     She nodded her head. “That is to be expected after what you went through today. You know, you saved your children. If you hadn’t gotten to them when you did, and shielded them with your arms in the nursery, I’m not sure that they would be with us right now. Your Majesty, may I speak with you outside for a moment?”

     He gave Sigyn’s hand a squeeze before standing up and following Althia out into the hall. “My Prince, I am prepared to release the Princess soon so that she can rest outside the ward... do you have somewhere to go? You know that the four of you can stay in here as long as you like, although it is not very comfortable.”

     Loki sighed. “No, I will find somewhere for my family to go, but thank you, Althia.”

    “What was that about?” Sigyn asked as Loki entered her room.

    “Althia was telling me that she wants to release you soon.”

    “Loki, where will we go?”

    “I don’t know just yet, darling. There are hundreds of beds in the palace, we will sleep somewhere.”

     He watched as she looked down at her babies, and wiped a tear from her eye.

    “It’s going to be just fine, Sigyn, I promise. No matter where we go, we are still a family and that is what matters.”

    She smiled and looked up at him. “You are right about that, my husband.”

    Loki didn’t want to breech this subject just yet, but he knew he needed to. “Sigyn, you need to tell me what happened in there.”

    She sighed and cast her eyes downward. “After you and Thor left, I was in the bathroom getting ready when I heard the door open and close. I thought it was you, so I asked if you had forgotten something. When I didn’t get a reply, I knew something was wrong. When I looked around the doorjamb, I saw Elena leaning over the boys on our bed.” Loki listened intently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. “She then went on to tell me that she fell in love with you when she saw you for the first time here, in the ward. Apparently, she was working in here during the Dark Elf invasion. She placed an enchantment on you that would make you feel rage and mistreat me. It was not the potion that messed with your mind, it was Elena. She wanted me to leave you. When that didn’t work, she decided to kill me, and take you and the boys for herself. I couldn’t let that happen, Loki.”

    “So it wasn’t the potion after all? How did you... _do what you did_... to her?”

    “She was about to kill me with your dagger... I just thought about the boys, and you. About how angry I was, and how hurt... and I performed that spell you taught me.”

     Loki nodded as he looked at her.

    “What happened to her? Did someone get her out of the fire?”

     “Yes, Thor carried her out.” Loki answered.

    “Good, I hate her... but I don’t wish for her to die like that.”

    “Sigyn...” He sighed, as he tried to think of a better way to say it. “Darling, she’s dead.”

    “She’s... dead?” She thought for a moment. “Did _I_ kill her?”

     He slowly nodded. “Your spell was that powerful.”

     “So I am a murderer now? A killer?”

     “No, darling... you were protecting our children and yourself. You did what you had to do, and I am so unbelievably proud of you. You are so strong and brave... and your heart is much bigger than mine.”

     They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and as they looked up, Odin entered. “My daughter, are you feeling okay?”

     “Yes, All-Father. I am feeling much better.”

      “Good.” He sat in the chair beside the bed. “I was just thinking... Frigga’s wing of the palace has been sitting empty for a while now, and I think it needs some new, young life. It has everything you need there already. Of course, you will all probably need new clothing, and the boys will need new things, but I will get all of that for you. What do you think? The boys will need more room as they grow. Sigyn, you certainly know your way around that place, and it would most definitely be more comfortable than what you were used to. It’s also very close to me, so I will get to see my grandchildren more.”

      Sigyn’s eyes widened as she looked up at Loki. “Father, I don’t know. That was Mother’s home...”

      Odin nodded. “And that is where she would want you to be. Right there in her heart.”

      Loki smiled at Odin. “I suppose so. Thank you Father, that is very generous.”

      “You are more than welcome, son. You and Sigyn deserve it. Now, I believe the King and Queen would like to come in and say goodbye.”

      “They are still here?” Sigyn asked, very surprised.

      “Yes. They wanted to wait until you were awake. I think they feel mostly responsible for what happened today.”

      “Why would they feel responsible for Elena, All-Father?”

      Odin replied. “Sigyn, Elena was from Vanaheim. She was actually a fugitive, as she had killed a Vanir woman. Before they could apprehend her, she fled and ended up here. She was very good to have stayed under our radar.”

     Sigyn breathed deeply. “Oh... wow.”

     “May I send them in?”

     “Yes, All-Father. Thank you.”

      It wasn’t long after he left, that the King and Queen came in. Sigyn could tell that the Queen had been crying, as her face was puffy and her eyes were red.

     “Princess, we are so deeply sorry that one of our own people did this to you. You must understand, the Vanir people are a gentle and peaceful people, Elena does not represent us. Will you please accept our sincere apology?”

    “Yes, King Lane. It wasn’t your fault that this happened. Not everyone has a kind heart like you and Queen Catherine.”

    “You are quite powerful, Princess. I hope that the Prince continues to develop that ability in you.” King Lane said, as he looked up at Loki. “She will be a very valuable asset to Asgard.”

    “Thank you, King.”

     As Queen Catherine began to speak her voice quivered. “Princess, your mother would be very proud of you. You have the same strength and heart that she did. You inspire me.”

     Sigyn smiled. “I don’t know what to say, Queen. I only did what was right.” The Queen patted her hand and looked at her adoringly. “We hate to leave like this, but we must get home.”

    “It’s okay, we understand. It means a lot to me that you stayed to say goodbye.”

     The Queen nodded. “You know that your family is always welcome in Vanaheim. We would love to have you visit. I could show you around, and show you where your mom and I grew up! The boys would have so much fun there when they get a little older!”

     Sigyn giggled. “We will have to plan on that, Queen.”

     After they said their final goodbyes, Althia slipped back in the room. “Princess, I was able to salvage your jewelry and your crown, but I’m afraid your dress was ruined in the fire. You cannot leave the ward in that robe, so I brought you a dress of mine. It’s not as fancy as what you are used to, and it is a bit different because I am an Elf, but it will cover you just the same.”

    “Thank you Althia, that is very kind.”

    “Of course, Your Majesty. I will give you some privacy so you can dress, and then you are free to leave.”

    Loki took Vali, before she stood and placed Nari on the bed. She untied her linen healer’s robe letting it fall to the floor, and slid Althia’s rose colored dress over her head. She pulled it down, and smoothed out the wrinkles. The loose sleeveless dress had beautiful golden embroidery around the deep v-neck and looked very expensive. Sigyn would have to remember to have it cleaned and taken back to Althia. She scooped Nari back up, and Althia escorted them to the ward door.

    “Princess, you must get some rest. I am letting you go, but you still have some recovering to do, so please take it easy.”

    “Yes, Althia. I will.” She smiled at the stunning healer before walking through the door. Thor and Asta were sitting side by side in the chairs waiting. Thor had dozed, and Asta elbowed him in the ribs when she saw Loki and Sigyn coming. His eyes shot open, and he jumped up, nearly knocking Asta over.

    “Brother! Sigyn, how are you feeling?”

     “I am okay, Thor, thank you.”

     “Good. I will walk you all to Mother’s wing.

     Father left the keys with me to give you, Loki.” The group walked slowly, and talked about the events of the day before arriving at Frigga’s wing. Sigyn knew this place like the back of her hand, and couldn’t describe how happy she was to be here. She loved Loki’s chambers, because that was where she made her home with her husband, but nothing could compare to this. The long hall they walked down now, was surrounded in sparkling, bright white marble, that had glittery golden patterns that ran through it, and as far as she knew, she was the last person to have been here. They passed several large wooden doors on their way down the hall, each hand carved with a different type of flower climbing up it’s length.

    “Princess, will one of these doors lead to my room?”

    “Yes, Asta. You will be in the Rose Room. It was mine. You will love your new room, I promise.”

     They arrived at the large hand carved double doors to the main part of the chambers. Sigyn loved these doors. Each had a large hummingbird carved into it, with a border of intricately detailed ivy carved into the lovely stained wood.

    “Here Brother. This is yours now.” Thor clapped Loki on the back as he handed him the keys. Loki inserted the key into the keyhole and pushed the doors open. The scent that Sigyn grew up smelling: sweet vanilla, honey, sugared peaches, and soft moss, wafted out through the door and hit her in the face. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, letting that scent wash over her like a thousand powerful waves. Loki held his arm out, motioning for Sigyn and Asta to go in before him.

     “After you, my darling.”

     Sigyn smiled at him as she walked through the door. It was exactly as she remembered it. The first room they walked into was the sitting room, with it’s dark floors, and white walls bordered with gilded golden molding. Every piece of furniture in the room was extravagant. There were two fluffy white couches facing each other with a soft, tufted matching ottoman in the center. Two velvet lilac chairs sat at the end of each couch, complete with white fur pillows. On the wall to the left was the balcony door, with thick lilac curtains flanking each side, and on the back wall was a large fireplace with a carved white marble mantle. Above the mantle hung a large mirror that made the room seem enormous.

    “I have never seen anything like this. It’s so beautiful.” Asta’s mouth was wide open in awe.

    “I will show you around, and then we will go back and gather your things, Asta.” Sigyn said as she led her through the doorway to the right, leaving Loki and Thor to sit on the couches with the babies.

    “This is the dining room.” The walls were painted a deep, lovely, shade of green... Loki’s green. The centerpiece was a long dark wooden table with a large tufted white chair on each end. A long bench was on each side of the table for seating, and they were draped with pristine white furs. Another large mirror hung on one wall, and Sigyn walked to the opposite wall, running her fingers along a lovely dark wooden hutch that was filled with beautiful collectables from each realm.

    “These were some of the Queen’s most prized possessions, Asta. Dinnerware, porcelain and glassware... all from different realms. She loved to entertain with these things...”

    “It’s all so marvelous. Maybe you can entertain sometimes, now that you will have more room!”

    “Yes... maybe.” She couldn’t see Loki wanting to entertain anyone, he was more of a private person, and lately, Sigyn had become that way too. Suddenly, everything hit her, and her heart _hurt_. She just wanted to be back in their old chambers... just the four of them snuggled in their bed. She loved the extravagance of the Queen’s chambers, but it didn’t feel right... it wasn’t home, and she just now realized that they would never be going back there.

   “Asta, could you go take Nari from Loki? I need to speak with him.”

   “Yes, Your Majesty.” She followed Sigyn into the living room.

   “Loki, I need to speak with you outside.”

    “Sure, darling.” He looked at her a bit confused. Her face now held sorrow and worry, when she was just so happy to be back here. As Loki pulled the door closed, he reached up to cup her face in his hands.

   “What’s wrong, my love?”

   “Loki, this doesn’t seem right.”

    “What do you mean?”

     “I mean... I loved our chambers. It was small and cozy, and green and dark... It was you, and me, and our sons. They had a perfect little nursery, and we had a new bed, and we could keep to ourselves if we wanted. I want to go back there, Loki!”

    He could see her tears beginning to flow. What had happened today hadn’t hit her... until now. She was manic and upset, terrified and shaken. His hands moved from her face, down to her shoulders as she began to tremble.

    “Sigyn, darling, we can’t go home, you know that. You watched it burn.”

    “Can’t we rebuild? It might take a while, but we can stay here until it’s finished. Can’t we ask the All-Father? Please? I thought I would be okay with this, but I really just want to go home!”

    “Yes, of course we can talk to Odin about it. You have no idea how much I want to go home too...” He sighed, he was devastated about them losing their home, but he had to be strong for her. “We will be here for a while, regardless, so why don’t you try and get some rest? You are exhausted, physically and mentally. Go lie on the bed, and take a nap. When the boys get hungry, I will bring them to you. You and Asta can retrieve her things after you wake. Okay?”

    She agreed, and as soon as he calmed her down, he escorted her to the bedroom. He helped her climb up onto the large mattress, and he retrieved a blanket out of his mother’s chest at the foot of the bed, tucking it around her, and placing a kiss on her forehead. “I will be right out there in the living room if you need me.” He went back into the living room and took his seat on the couch.

   “Is she okay?” Thor asked.

   “I’m not sure... I think she just now realized what all happened today. She is upset, in shock, and really needs some rest.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. “She wants to go home... but our home is no longer there. Our home is a pile of smoldering wood and ash. We can’t go home...”

  “Loki, I’m so sorry.”

  “Thor, do you realize all of the heartache and pain I’ve put her through?” Loki’s voice began to quake. “I have broken her heart, her trust, and put my hands on her in rage... She did nothing to deserve this. All she’s done is love me unconditionally, without question. All of this is my fault!”

   “My Prince, I am probably over-stepping my boundaries... and I beg for you not to be angry with me.” Asta looked down at her tightly clasped hands resting in her lap. “I saw everything happen. It wasn’t your fault. You had no idea what you were doing. Elena preyed on both you and Sigyn... She didn’t care who she hurt. Sigyn has forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself.”

   Loki looked to the side, right into Asta’s face, and sighed. She couldn’t tell from his expression if he was angry or not, it just looked like pure grief to her. “Asta, you have been a great friend to Sigyn through everything. Even when I was treating her badly, you were there for her and the boys. For that, I thank you. Bringing you into our household was one of the best decisions Sigyn and I have made, and we appreciate you.”

   Asta was astonished. She never would have expected for those words to come out of his mouth.

   Maybe now with Elena finally gone, things would be different. She had known that Elena was bad news the second she saw her being led into the room next to hers.

   “Loki, would you like for me to take Asta back to get her things? I can look around a little bit and see what I can salvage from your chambers while we are there. That way you can stay with the boys, and be here when she wakes.”

   “If Asta doesn’t mind, that would be great. Thank you, Thor.” They both nodded, as they set off toward Loki’s old chambers. They walked slowly and talked about different things. Thor was enjoying getting to know Asta. She was actually very interesting, and her high spirited personality made her fun to be around. She was very different than the maidens he usually spent his time with.

   “I am so glad that is all over with. Things were so bad between them, Your Majesty, and I was terrified for Sigyn. I heard a lot of things I probably wasn’t supposed to hear, and I hope that with Elena gone, things will get back to normal.”

   “I’m sure they will, Asta. My brother can be... protective and demanding at times, but he would never hurt Sigyn. Elena had such a strong hold on his mind, that he did things he would never do normally. He has loved Sigyn for a very long time... as long as I can remember, really.”

   “He has?” Asta asked, smiling.

   “Yes. I can remember when we were children, I could always tell that he liked her... and then as we grew up and apart, he would still make a point to go visit her at Mother’s chambers. I don’t think Sigyn ever caught on, but it was quite obvious to me. He didn’t take up the company of ladies as much as I did. I think he was secretly holding out hope that one day, Sigyn might give him a chance.”

   As they approached Loki’s wing, they could see the crowd that had gathered at the end of the hallway. The soldiers had blocked the hall off, but that didn’t prevent people from stopping at the barricade to stare and whisper. As they each saw Thor making his way through the crowd, they hushed their gossiping and knelt. He grabbed Asta’s wrist so that he wouldn’t lose her in the crowd, and ushered her through the barricade before he went through. He was livid.

   “You must all be very proud of yourselves. You do realize that you are gawking and gossiping at a Prince’s misfortune? I believe that is punishable by death, isn’t it? You should all get home, before I order these soldiers to start locking you all up in the dungeon!”

   Asta watched as the crowd member’s eyes all grew large, and they began to scurry about and disperse.

   “I cannot believe people are so petty and meddlesome.” He said angrily, as he turned back to continue down Loki’s hall. He couldn’t believe the destruction that laid in front of him. The soldiers had ripped his beloved carved door down and thrown it to the side, and were already gutting the burned wood from the room.

   “Asta, go begin to pack your things. I am going to go see if I can salvage anything.”

   “Yes, Your Majesty.” She disappeared into her room, and pulled her bag out, shoving her things into it.

   “I need a few moments in here alone.” Thor announced to the men working. They filed out, one by one, as Thor began to look around. Everything on the left wall, including their chairs and new bed had been destroyed. Fortunately, most of Loki’s books and their clothing was salvageable. It would all have to be cleaned, but that would be easy. He walked into the nursery, and grabbed the twins stuffed horses and their furs out of their cribs, as he looked around. Their clothes had been protected by the dresser, so with a good cleaning, they would be okay. Everything else had been doused in water, and was ruined. He walked back through the door, and ordered several of the soldiers to take the desk and all of the books to Loki, and all of the clothing to the launderers for cleaning. Asta stepped out of her room with her large bag thrown over her shoulder.

   “I will carry that for you, Asta.”

   “Your Majesty, I can carry it! You shouldn’t be carrying around a servant’s bag.”

   “I would be worth nothing as a man if I let you carry that heavy bag all the way back. Please?” Asta blushed and grinned as she took the bag from her shoulder, and handed it to the blond Prince.

  “Thank you, My Prince.”

   “You are quite welcome. Now, let’s get back and check on Loki and Sigyn.”
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------
    

    Loki was reclined on the couch, watching the twins as they snuggled together and slept. They were oblivious to all of the bad things in their world... so innocent and pure. Loki wished they could stay like that forever. He wished he could protect them from all harm, and any injustice that might ever happen upon them, but he knew that he could only do that for so long. He knew that he would always make sure that they _knew_ he loved them, no matter what they did, and he would strive to be the best father he could be. He hoped that he could live up to those expectations.

   He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, and the soft lips of his wife pressing to his cheekbone.

   “I thought you were going to rest? You need to.”

   “I slept for a little while. I can rest out here just as well as I can rest in the bed.” She walked around to the front of the couch, took her seat beside him, and intertwined her fingers with his. “Plus, I just wanted to be with you. Where’s Thor and Asta?”

  “Thor took Asta to collect her things, and he was going to look around in our chambers to see if there was anything worth saving.”

   Sigyn looked up at him sadly, and laid her head on his shoulder.

   “Darling, I know you will miss our chambers... but think about it, we would have so much more room here... Odin is right, the boys will need more room as they get older. They wouldn’t have even had their own rooms in our old chambers, but they will here. Look at me, my love.”

   She looked up into his emerald eyes, and noticed they looked lighter. The darkness wasn’t there anymore, and that made her happier than she had been in a while.

   He continued. “No, it’s not our old chambers, but we made a home there, didn’t we? We will make one here just as easily. You deserve more than that tiny dark room, Sigyn. You deserve this. It’s a new start for us and the boys.”

  “I will miss it, but we will make a home wherever the four of us are. I think it will be okay, Loki.” She looked hopeful, and that made him feel much better.

  “You’re right... I just hope Mother doesn’t mind if we do a bit of redecorating.” He winked down at her.

   She laughed loudly. That was the Loki she knew. “I don’t think she would mind. This isn’t exactly your style.”

   “No, definitely not.” They both chuckled as he put his finger underneath her chin, tilting it up, and planting a deep kiss on her lips. Thor and Asta walked in, and stood there for a moment before the kissing couple realized they were there. Thor finally cleared his throat, and Sigyn quickly pulled away from Loki, wiping her lips on her fingers.

   “I think I need to start announcing my arrival.” Thor teased, making Sigyn’s face turn a lovely shade of crimson. He placed Asta’s bag by the door, and they took a seat on the couch opposite Loki and Sigyn.

   “Brother you will be glad to know that all your books, and everything in your desk was safe. I ordered the soldiers to pack it all up and bring it tonight. Also, all of your clothes were safe, and I sent them to the launderers to be cleaned.”

   “Thank you so much, Thor. Asta, I will show you to your room.” The two women got up and walked through the door, leaving the men on the couches. “This was my room when I was here. I hope you like it.” They walked to the first door to the left, and Sigyn turned the knob, letting Asta walk in first. Her mouth dropped as Sigyn turned on the light. The room was enormous. A large dark wood, sleigh style bed sat in the middle of the room with two large windows on each side. The bed was made with expensive white linens, and a fluffy white feather comforter on top. Asta also had an ornately carved desk with a mirror, and a large dresser in her room for her clothes.

   The bathroom was the size of Asta’s old bedroom, and had a large tub with golden hardware, and beautiful bright lights everywhere.

   “That closet over there should contain anything you may need, like towels, washcloths, bedsheets... if there’s anything else you think of that you need, let me know.”

   “This is amazing, Sigyn, thank you so much.”

   “Of course. Go ahead and get settled, okay?”

   Asta smiled a huge smile as she fell backward and sunk into her super soft bed, making Sigyn giggle. As she was about to walk through the door to the living area, she could barely hear Loki and Thor talking.

  “Asta is lovely, brother.” Thor said quietly.

   Loki laughed. “Yes, I suppose she is.”

    Sigyn smiled.

    “Do you think she would like to spend more time with me?”

    “Well... there’s only one way to find out.” Loki replied.

    “Father would never approve.”

    “Thor, Father must not always approve of the woman you are courting. I wouldn’t have my beautiful wife, or my sons if I had listened to Odin. Now, he loves Sigyn.”

    Sigyn knocked and entered the room, taking her seat by Loki again. “Well, Asta is getting all settled in her new room. She loves it.”

   “Do you think she needs help? I mean, maybe she will need help moving something heavy... or something. What do you think?”

    Sigyn couldn’t contain her giggles. “Yes, Thor, she may need some help.”

   “Well, I’ll let you two have your privacy.” Thor blurted out as he jumped up and headed toward the door, quickly closing it behind him. Sigyn could hear him greeting Asta, and then he must have entered her room, because she heard the door close.

  “What was that all about?” She raised her eyebrows as she looked at Loki.

  “I don’t know, darling. I think Thor has a new crush.”

  “Oh... well, this should be interesting. He better treat her right.

  “He will, my love. He will.” 

 


	17. Epilogue

     Over the next few days, Sigyn and Loki fell into a nice routine in their new home. They were getting used to being there, and forgetting a little more of the painful past every day. Loki had been wonderful, helping Sigyn with the boys, and treating her like a Queen, with no hint of an angry outburst to be found. He was working hard, trying to make up for everything that had happened, letting Sigyn know each day just how much he loved her.

    Thor spent more and more time at their chambers as he and Asta became better friends, and Sigyn loved watching that relationship, whatever may come of it, bloom. This was the longest that Thor had been interested in one single girl, and he seemed to really enjoy bringing her flowers and making her laugh.

    Odin had approved Loki’s request to redecorate, and he had started with the living room, getting new deep green couches and black chairs to replace the white and lilac ones of Frigga’s. Sigyn had talked him into letting her keep the furniture and putting it in a spare room, that could be all hers. She wasn’t about to let those things of the late Queen’s go. Loki had a room too, that he put his desk and all of his books in. He couldn’t wait to practice some more magic with his wife in that room.

   Loki and Sigyn’s relationship wasn’t perfect, but they continually worked on rebuilding the trust. They got a new bed, just like the one Loki had gotten her, and they spent a lot of time in it... both with the twins and without. Loki felt as if his head was clear now, where before with Elena, it was an unpredictable black cloud. He was enjoying every moment of rediscovering his wife, both physically and mentally, and he dared anyone to try and get in their way again. Sigyn was his... for all of eternity, and he was _hers_. They enjoyed their boys, and enjoyed each other, and would worry about nothing else for the moment... 

   It was pure _bliss_.

 


End file.
